A Femme's Touch
by FantasyActionRomanceGirlCraze
Summary: Five girls and five kick ass Autobots fall for each other , but will they be able to keep together through facing, Decepticons, an asshole presidential liaison, and a backstabbing Sentinel Prime?
1. Chapter 1: History and Sleepovers

**Hey their everybody I'm new to writing for Transformers Fanfiction, but I've read many and anybody out there consider themselves a Transformers Junkie *raises hand proudly* (And I regret nothing!) I mean it's about a bunch of kickass alien Autobots kicking the slag out of the Deceptions and looking awesome doing it, that more could you ask for? But anyways I have one rule to writing this story **1)** All the Autobots Survive, so Jazz, Ironhide, Brains, Wheelie, and Que will be there for the whole thing.**** Okey Dokey Smokeys that's my one rule either like it and read on, or the back arrow is on your top right corner **(JK ;-))** also know my OCs are mine if you want to use them just let me know. Anyways I hope you enjoy it till then peace out!**

**Warnings: Suggestiveness (you know what I mean, just go with it) Language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers (1, 2, or 3) only my OCs and my add-ons to the storyline**

Chapter 1

(Alex's POV)

Sitting in last period history on a Thursday, is the most painful thing a teenager could experience, don't get me wrong I love history but when a bunch of teens I can care less about just talk in front of me, it almost makes me want to jump out the window. Today we were presenting our family genealogy reports to the class, I did my on my great-great-grandmother Beatrice Witwicky but she disappeared shortly after it was finished, who was one of the first female architects who helped designed the Hoover Dam, as per usual nobody thought it interesting except for my history teacher.

"Thank you Ms. Witwicky," I walked to the back and took my seat, I felt a poke on my shoulder behind my I turned around to see Katy Solstiac, my best friend giving me a thumbs up and a smile, her long wavy black hair was loose under her "Just Dance" baseball cap and the silver glitter writing on her Cadillac dealership sleeveless shirt shined.

"Nice job dude," she whispered

"Same to you it's so cool that you're family helped the Cadillac business," I whispered back

"Well why else would my dad own the Cadillac dealership? Oh Sam's next"

"Okay, Mr. Witwicky, you're up," My kid brother got up his backpack in hand and walked up to the front, and dumped the contents of his bag out on the desk

"Sorry, I got a lot of stuff,"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Trent aka "dick head" whisper something to his girlfriend Mikayla, before I saw him shoot a rubber band at my brother's neck

"Who, who did that?" my teacher said standing up and looking around the class room

"People…responsibility," and he sat back down

"Okay um...so for my family genealogy report I decided to do it on my great-great grandfather, who is a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky, very famous explorer, in fact he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which was a big deal. In 1897 he took forty one brave sailors straight into the Arctic shelf," he said holding up an aged map of the Arctic Shelf

"So that's the story right? And here we have some tools and instruments used by nineteenth century seamen," the whole class started laughing except for me and Katy "_Bunch of immature jerks"_ I thought, and a quiet sign stuck up, Sam continued

"This here is the quadrant, which you can get for eighty bucks, it's all for sale by the way, like uh the sextant here fifty dollars for this, this is a bargain" the class laughed again and the quiet sign went up again "These are pretty cool these are my grandfather's glasses, I haven't quiet gotten them appraised yet but they've seen many cool things-"

"Are you going to sell me his liver? Mr. Witwicky this isn't show and sell this is the eleventh grade, and I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing-"

"I know I'm sorry…I just…you know, this is all going towards my car fund you can tell your folks it's on EBay, I take PayPal cold hard cash works to, and the compass is a great gift for Columbus Day-"

"Sam"

"Sorry…um unfortunately my great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing the strange symbols and babbling about some giant ice man he thought he'd discovered-" the bell rang loudly _"Finally we're home free!" thought_

"Okay. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow, might not, sleep in fear tonight,"

I walked up to Sam as he was packing up his stuff "Hey Sam nice job," he looked up at me and smile "Thanks Alex" "Yeah you would make a perfect salesman" Katy said coming up behind us

"Very funny" he said turning back to his stuff

"He listen Sam I'm going to wait with dad in the car, Okay?"

"Yeah sure see ya," he said turning back to talk to Mr. Jonson as Katy and I walked out, we went to our lockers and taking our stuff we headed to my dad's car,

"Hey Alex what do you want me to bring when I come over tonight?"

"Hold on let me think, Meg's bringing the movies, Lilly's bringing desert, and Maggie's bringing the video games, so you can bring some drinks,"

"Okay then, anything in particular you want?"

"Um Sprite and Lemonade, but some Pepsi or Coke would be fine to,"

"Alrighty then, I'll see ya," she said walking over to her where her parents were parked, I got into the back of my dad's car while we waited for Sam

"Hey Dad,"

"Hey sweetheart, where's Sam?"

"Probably trying to talk Mr. Jonson into giving him an A,"

"Well today's the day he possibly gets his car and it's all riding on that last A,"

"True, and here he comes now," Sam came running to the car a huge smile on his face

"So how'd you do Sam?"

"A- but its and A,"

"Wait, wait, wait I can't see…" Sam handed him the paper "Its and A,"

"So I'm good?"

"You're good"

"Congrats bro now let's go get that car,"

We drove away from the school and towards the dealerships I was laying back letting my hair blow in the wind.

"Gotta little surprise for you son,"

"What kinda surprise?"

"A little surprise," we started driving into the Porsche dealership

"No, no, no, no Dad, You've got to be kidding me,"

"No fucking way Dad," I said

"Yeah I am you're not getting a Porsche," my dad and I started laughing hysterically

"You think that's funny?"

"Yeah I think it's funny?" Dad said

"You think he would really get you a Porsche for you first car, come on Sam you know better,"

"I'm not talking to either of you for the rest of the ride,"

We drove out of the Porsche dealership and to some crappy place called Bolivia's Automobiles _"no way am I staying here,"_ I looked around and saw a shoe store across the street "Hey dad I'm gonna go to that store across the street,"

"Sure see ya honey," while Sam and Dad went over to the dealer I made my way to the shoe store, I needed a new pair converse, I went over to the converse section and started looking through the shoes, I chose dark blue pair with cool red flame designs on the sides, taking the box I turned to wait in line for the cashier, as I was waiting I looked around a saw a jewelry display, but what I noticed a few necklaces kind of out of sight. I walked over to the stand and had a closer look at the jewels, there were five of them, and each pendant had a strange symbol infused with a colored jewel.

"May I help you?" I jumped and looked to the stand there stood a tall elderly woman with her grey hair tied back in a long pony tail, she seemed gentle yet powerful in a sense.

"Oh I'm sorry to scare you dearie,"

"No it's fine, I just didn't see you there," I said with a smile

"Well I see you've taken notice of these lovely creations," she said gesturing to the necklaces in display

"Yeah, I thought they looked cool but these symbols etched into them, what do they mean?"

"Well let me see," she opened the case behind her where the necklaces were and brought them to the counter I took a closer look at each one and noticed the smaller engravings around the jeweled one.

"Alright, these necklaces represent certain aspects of a person, like this one" she took one that had a gold jewel infusing "This one means Innocence and the side engravings mean 'young and pure,'" she said pointing to each engraving "That's so cool, can you translate the other ones for me? I'd like know what they mean," I said taking a note pad out so I could write them down "I don't see why not," she smiled and picked up one that had a green-yellow jewel infused "This one means Healing, and the smaller ones mean 'restore and recuperate'," she then picked up one that had a black jewel engraving "This one means Strength and the smaller ones mean 'to protect with passion'," she picked up one that had a bright green infused jewel "This one means Unity, and the smaller ones say 'unity in disarray'," the last one she picked up had two inscriptions one bright red and one a bright blue " This one is something different the together they say Prime but separate the red one says Leader, and the blue one says Example, and the smaller engravings say 'be a leader not a ruler," I looked at all of the necklaces in front of me, "I'll take them all," she easily put each one in its case and put them into a bag "Here you go and have a good day," she started walking to a door that said "staff only"

"But I haven't paid for them yet," she turned to look at me "You don't have to, your interest in the writing is enough for me," she smiled and disappeared behind the staff door

I looked down at the bag then made my way to the cashier "Sweet," the line had gone and I quickly paid for the converse and made my way out side. As I was crossing the street I saw Sam getting out of this awesome Camaro, I was walking towards them when all of a sudden every glass window in the lot exploded I bent down covering my head from the flying glass once it was all over every window was destroyed except for the Camaro's, the dealer stood up and looked around awestruck, he turned to face Sam and my Dad who were crouched by the Camaro.

"Four thousand," he stuck up four fingers and the walked to his office. I walked over to them taking care of where I stepped so that no glass got into my sneakers

"Are you guys okay?" I asked

"Yeah we're fine Alex," Sam replied getting up and completely ignoring the fact that a hundred or so cars just exploded around him

"I got the car Yes!" he jumped up in excitement

I looked inside the car, it could use a good cleaning but all in all it was a pretty sweet ride, I looked to the front and noticed a strange symbol on the steering wheel it looked like a robot face.

"Hey Alex let's get home," Dad said, I put my bags in the back of the car and sat in the front and after the paper work was signed my brother drove his new car right behind us, when we got home Sam and I went back to our rooms, I unpacked my things and tried on my new converse they fit perfectly I looked in my full view mirror, they stuck out against my cut-off jeans and black t-shirt, they were a darker blue than my sky blue eyes, I took my hair out of its pony tail and let it fall down my back in golden brown waves

"Not a bad look for me"

I turned to my bag that held the necklaces, and took each one out and placing it over its case, and taking my note pad out to remind myself of the meanings.

"Now which one do I want?" I looked over them and my notes, I finally chose the one with the two red and blue inscriptions, I put it on, the metal felt cold against my skin but I loved it, I then sat in my bed and turning on the T.V. I waited for my friends to show up.

**Me: So that's it for now I know it's super long but I don't know how many chapters would be this long it all depends on how much time and how much inspiration** **I have. But before you write a review guess who's joining me? THE AUTOBOTS! XD yup their going to be helping me from now on say Hi guys**

**Bumblebee: **_**"…I say Hey!" (Radio talk)**_

**Jazz: Sup bitches**

**Ironhide: Hey**

**Ratchet: Hello**

**Optimus Prime: Hi**

**Me: It's great having you guys help me but we'll have to hear more form you in the next chap Ok till then…hit it Bumblebee**

**Bumblebee: **_**"…So long, farewell, Alvidesay, Goodbye…"**_


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Femmes

**Me: We're back!**

**Jazz: Wazup ma Hommies! *makes peace sign***

**Bumblebee: **_**"Was up?"**_

**Me: We're back with a new chapter, just so you know I don't think it will be as long as the first one, but we'll see how far my inspiration takes me**

**Ironhide: Just shut it and get on with the story already!**

**Me: Be nice Ironhide I'm the writer here you're just the input**

**Ironhide:*Charges cannons and aims at me* Say that again?**

**Me: *Gulp* anyone wanna do the disclaimer and warnings before I die**

**Ratchet: Fine…** **FantasyActionRomanceGirlCraze, jeez that's a mouth full, doesn't own us or any of Transformers movies**

**Jazz: Das right and de warnin's are for some "Suggestiveness" if ya know wha I mean and Language**

**Me: Thank you! Now I must hide *runs off to hide* Primus where's Optimus when ya need him!**

Chapter 2

(Alex POV)

I was lying down on my bed watching some NCIS till Sam came into the room

"Hey bro what's up?"

"Nothing I just wanted to ask you something," he said a nervous tone in his voice

"Sure shoot," I sat up

"Um how do I get a girl who has a boyfriend to notice me?"

"You mean how to get Mikayla to notice you?" I had known about the little crush he's had on Mikayla since first grade, and he is just too chicken to go up to her when Trent's around, I had known Mikayla and consider her a friend even though she can't see past that jerk's looks

"Yeah I mean Mikayla but honestly what do suppose I do when Trent is with her which is ninety-nine percent of the time?"

"Keep an eye out for that one percent he's not,"

"Real funny Alex," He started walking out of the room

"I'm serious Sam, find a way to talk to her without Trent and don't freak out just be yourself, and I'm sure you'll be fine,"

"Okay then, thanks Alex," he said walking out of the room, I heard him run down the stairs and the back door opening, I walked over to my window and stuck my head out to see what was going on, I saw mom and dad working on the yard while Sam walked over the grass instead of the path _Oh dad is going to be pissed!_

"Oh Sam I do not like foot prints on my grass"

"What foot there's no footprints-,"

"That's why I built my path so why don't you go from my grass on onto my path, Okay?"

"Family grass dad," he said walking to the path towards mom

"Well when you own your own grass you'll understand,"

"This-I can't take it you're putting girl jewelry on a boy dog, he's got enough self-esteem issues as a Chihuahua, Mom,"

"That's his bling"

"I want you home by eleven o'clock!"

"Yeah Alright,"

"Hey where are you heading Sam?" I shouted

"Just a lake party,"

"Okay then Remember what I said, and good luck" I gave him a thumbs up as he got into the car

"Eleven o'clock,"

"Please, for the love of God sake drive safely"

Sam started the car and a cloud of blackish smoke blew everywhere

"Lexy, honey when are your friends coming," I looked down to face my mom I looked down at my wrist watch

"In about fifteen minutes, Oh mom where is the new DVD player so I can hook it up to my T.V.,"

"It should be in the living room in the box hon,"

"Thanks mom," I took my head out the window and went down to the living room, and found the box by the sofas, I took a the bag of chips that were on the sofa and walked back upstairs to hook it up to my T.V. once that was done I heard the doorbell ring before I could reach the door my mom had opened it and in poured my friends,

"Was up girlfriend?" Katy said, "The ceiling, dudes come on in," I said Katy was carrying in two bags of drinks, her hair was loose and hung to the small of her back, her "Just Dance" baseball cap set securely on her head and her "Just Dance" sneakers to match, her cut-off dark blue jeans her silver sleeveless shirt contrasted perfectly to her tanned skin.

"Hey Alex, I got us some kickass awesome movies," my friend Meg Camerick said a bag full of movies in her hand, "Sweet and we got all night to watch them," honestly Meg is the toughest girl I know from kickboxing to wrestling she's done it all, and the way she dresses says it all, a slightly tight grey sleeveless shirt, black army camo cargo pants and a pair of black combat boots, her hair is almost always in a high ponytail, she is muscular for a sixteen year old, but don't let her rough exterior fool you she's tough only when she has to be and her aquamarine eyes are always on the look out

"Hi Alex can't wait to get our game on," Maggie Cadabera said "I can't wait to challenge you in another game of track on the Wii," I said, she had a bag with an Xbox, some extra controllers and several video games, Maggie is the smartest girl in our school, she wants to be a doctor and she's always either reading medical practice books, or volunteering at the hospital or medical clinics, even in videogames she always plays as the medic, she even has the professional air of a doctor, always dressed in a buttoned up dress shirt or blouse with a pair of dress pants or jeans to match her dress shoes, but her hair is where her casual side comes in always pulled away from her face in a clip and loose in a sea of brown waves down her back, she's smart but she's no smart mouth, Maggie is super gentle and kind to her "patients" but she's the kinda person to give "rough love" to just about everybody else.

"Hi Alex hope you have enough room for dessert," Lilly Becknam said "When do I not have room for your desserts Lil?" I replied, she came in carrying a stack of containers that had everything from cupcakes to ice cream, Lilly was the youngest member of my friend group, fifteen, but she is by far the sweetest and most innocent, and I use that term lightly, her attire itself just screamed goodness a yellow t-shirt with petal like sleeves , pair of dark jeans, and yellow and black converse, her hair was always in two low pigtails that hung down to the small of her back

"Alright guys I'll get this stuff to my room and we'll set up base there," I said leading the way up the stairs to my bed room, I held the door open as everyone piled in, "Hey Lexy ,where do you want me to put these drinks?" Katy asked

"Oh just put them in the fridge over there, same with the deserts Lilly," I said pointing over to the red retro style refrigerator near my desk, I got it last year as a sweet sixteen birthday present from mom along with a matching microwave, the girls obeyed and put their belongings in the fridge, while Meg took out her movies and video-games and spread them out on my bed, while Maggie hooked up the Xbox 360.

"Okay then what should we do first guys, pizza will be here in about forty-five minutes," I asked

"Well it's too short for a movie, so video game then, and we can pause it when the pizza comes," Kathy said

"Alrighty then, let's see was game's Meg brought," I said we all crowded around the bed, "Okay so we got, Guitar Hero II, Command & Conquers 3, Dirt, Crackdown, Ghost Recon 2, and Armored Core 4," Meg said

"Command & Conquer," Maggie and I said

"Armored Core," Katy and Meg said

"OKAY! Hold the phone," Katy yelled, everyone looked to Katy waiting for her to speak

"I say we put it to a vote, and we play the ones from highest vote to least," Kathy said

"Yeah I'm in," Meg said

"Sure," I replied

"I'm in," Maggie said

"Okay," Lilly said

"Okay, raise your hand for Command Center," I said, Me Maggie and Lilly raised our hands, "Okay raise your hand for Armored Core," Meg and Katy raised their hands

"Alright it's decided, now let's play," I took the game off my bed and put it in the Xbox, Meg passed out her three controllers, and I took out my two handing one to Meg.

"Let's play ladies," Kathy said and the game began.

~~~~ 45 min later ~~~~

"Alex their left and right are moving back!" Katy shouted over the gunshots sounding from the speakers

"Send our right and left after them, center on standby, man these Reds are tough" I ordered

"Rightyo captain," she replied in a British accent, as the left and right of our American group moved after those of the Russian group

"Andra their center is moving forward," Meg said

"Set artillery to their center," I commanded

"You got it, take this you Bolsheviks," Meg said, as the heavy artillery moved to aim and fired on the Russians.

"Yes their center's been terminated Colonel Lexy, and we are is moving in," Lilly said and on her screen, her avatar was leading their center group across the battlefield.

"Good split the left and right so that they don't regro- Dammit! I've been hit!" I said my injured avatar was crawling on the floor to find cover.

"I'm coming your way hold on," Maggie said, I saw on my screen as her medic avatar ran up to mine and revived me.

"Thanks Maggie, now let's finish these assholes, split artillery and fire to their left and right!" I directed

"Get a load of these 88s you motherfuckers," Meg said and heavy fire came down on the Russians, then when the dust settled a "You've Defeated the Russians!" sign came up.

"Yes we finally beat the Russians!" Lilly yelled

"We did it chaps, cheerio and excellent job Miss Megara," Katy said still in her British accent

"Thanks, but call me Megara again and a certain Brit won't be speaking for a while," she said Katy pointed to herself with a mock face of surprise

"Who moi? But I am French mademoiselle," Katy said switching to a French accent, and every one burst out laughing, till Sam opened the door and peaked in.

"Sam you're supposed to knock first," I said catching my breath from the laughing fit as was everyone else.

"I did but you couldn't hear me," he said

"Fine what do you want then?" I said

"Pizza's here, oh and you owe me thirty bucks," he said

"Ok why the thirty bucks?" I asked

"Twenty for the pizza cause dad didn't want to pay for it and ten because I got to drive Mikayla home," he said walking out I went after him and grabbed his arm.

"Are you serious?" I said

"No he died in the fifth book," Sam joked

"Ok Harry Potter aside, did you really get her in the car and drove her home?"

"Yeah and thanks for the advice sis," he said I reached into my pocket for my wallet and handed him a ten

"No Alex you can keep it," he said

"No I made a bet and you won fair and square, plus you earned it you must have been freaking out when she was in the car," I said laughing slightly, Sam frowned

"What about the twenty?"

"What about it?"

"You still owe me twenty,"

"And you're lucky you're not eating mom's lasagna, and I'll be waiting for you to tell me how the drive went" I said and walked back to my room as he went to his

"Okay guys pizza's here," I immediately flattened myself against the door as the stampede that was my friends trampled past me, down the hallway and down the kitchen, I smiled and followed suit. As I entered the kitchen I saw the girls sitting around the dinner table and the three large pizza boxes on the kitchen island.

"I'm surprised you guys didn't rip the box to shreds," I said spreading the pizzas out on the island

"Ha-ha very funny Alex now do you're math thing so we can eat," Katy said impatiently, I opened the three boxes of pizza, one cheese, one peperoni, and one Hawaiian, circle was cut into squares, I counted twenty-four slices. I started mumbling my math equation to myself "Ok twenty-four times three is…seventy-two, and seventy-two divided by five, no six counting Sam is…twelve," I closed the boxes and taking the paper plates, brought them over to the table and passed out the plates.

"Okay we can each have 12 slices, now attack my pretties" I said quickly grabbing a slice of Hawaiian and heading upstairs to Sam's room, I took a bite of my pizza and knocked on his door

"What!" he said

"We're eating pizza now hurry before we give your slices away," I said and stepped back as he opened the door

"I was just waiting for the stampede to pass so I wouldn't get trampled," I laughed as we both walked downstairs to eat, the girls were looking at the T.V. the news was on and they were talking about a recent attack on the military network.

"Maggie change it this is boring," Katy said trying to get the remote out of Maggie's grip but failed every time Maggie avoided her strike.

"No now shut it I'm trying to listen," Maggie insisted

"_At this time we can't confirm whether there were any survivors. Our bases worldwide are, as of now at DEFCON Delta, our highest readiness level,"_

"Holy shit this is on the verge of full out war," Meg said

"Sh we're trying to listen," Maggie said, there were three men on the screen, an older man in a suit and tie on the podium and two men with medals all over their chests standing beside him

"_The attack was an attempt to hack our military network, the technology used is a very advanced weapons system that we have not come across before. But our prayers are with the families of the brave men and women that fell victim to the Qatar Air Base attack. I promise you, the American people that we will hunt down this enemy, and when we do we'll know just what to do with them,"_

"Oh my God, think of those families," Lilly said

"I wonder what country could have done something that advance." Maggie said crossing her arms over her chest and thinking

"I don't know but if they get caught their gonna have their asses whooped," Meg said leaning back and taking another bight of her pizza

"Well that's the military's job so unless it's gonna affect me I'm gonna finish eating my pizza," Katy said and continued eating, and everyone else got out of the solemn mood and continued to eat.

"Hey Alex what do we have planned for the rest of the night?" Maggie asked

"Um how about we eat desserts with a movie up in my room," when everyone nodded we finished up our pizza and throwing out the boxes and plates the girls and I went back to the room and Sam returned to his

"Hey guys don't play it too loudly I'm gonna hit the sack," he said

"Yeah right, I'm surprised that you don't wake yourself up with your snoring," I said, Sam glared at me but went into his room without a word. The girl piled into my room and taking the video game out, we stood around my bed to decide the movie,

"Okay we do the same thing we did for the video game, now how many for 300," I said

Maggie, Meg, and Katy raised their hands,

"Alrighty then then, how many for Mean Girls?" I said Maggie, Lilly and I raised our hands

"Ok then how many for National Treasure: Book of Secrets?" I said

And everyone's hands shoot up.

"OK National Treasure it is," I took the case and popped the CD into the player while the girls arranged the bean bags around the screen along with their pillows and blankets,

"Oh Maggie there are three popcorn bags next to the microwave can you get them started?" I asked

"Got it," Maggie said and walked over to the microwave

"And Lilly can you get the deserts out of the fridge please?"

"Sure thing," she said and she went to the fridge, popping started to sound

"Okay thanks guys," I took the remote and skipped over the previews to the movie menu, and waited for the girls to situate themselves comfortably when an idea popped in to my head.

**Me: Geez that was a long chapter I didn't think I had it in me, and I know I'm probably killing you all right now with that ending but how else do you expect me to keep you guys from coming back? **

**Ratchet: how about not being a Decepticon**

**Me: I assure you I am no Decepticon Hatchet**

**Ratchet: What was that?**

**Me: Nothing, but anyways I promise that the next chapter will be up within a few days so I don't end up having a bunch of people attacking me because I leave them with a cliff hanger**

**Jazz: Yo two things 1 you better because we ain't gonna save your sorry ass when you forget**

**Me: I won't forget! And what's the second thing you wanted to say?**

**Jazz: that you better hide your sorry ass quick, cause Ironhide's coming**

**Me: Slag! * goes and hides behind Bumblebee***

***Ironhide runs in cannons charged***

**Ironhide: Where's that slagging fleshy?!**

**Ratchet: she went that way *points out the door* **

***Ironhide runs out in said direction***

**Me: Thanks for saving my aft Ratchet, and hopefully Ironhide will let me live to post the next chapter**

**Bumblebee: **_**It's going down…I'm yelling timber, you better move, you better dance!**_

**Me: Thanks Bumblebee -_-**


	3. Chapter 3: Missing Brother& Stolen Car

**Me: Hey my peoples! Welcome back and as promised a new chapter **

**Ratchet: About time I almost believed that you would forget**

**Bumblebee: **_**And then I saw her face, now I'm a believer, not a trace of doubt in my mind…I'm a believer I couldn't leave her if I tried**_

**Me: Aw thanks Bee *gives him a kiss on the cheekplate***

**Jazz: AW Man look like Bee Otch got a girlfriend!**

**Me: Jazz, say that one more time and I might have to change my rule about all Autobots surviving**

**Jazz: that's cold man -_- real cold**

**Me: anyways anyone who's gonna do the disclaimer and warning?**

**Jazz: I'll do the disclaimer this time, FantasyActionRomanceGirlCraze don't own any of us kickass Autobots or any of them movies, and for later reason she don't own National Treasure: Book of Secrets, 'kay I'm done here see ya'll later aight? *walks out***

**Ratchet: And you know the warnings are for Language, Suggestiveness, and Murder**

**Me: Ratchet there aren't any murders in my story**

**Ratchet: yes there will be if you don't run, Ironhide's coming again**

**Ironhide: Come back here you slagging fleshy!**

**Me: Slag that slagging Slagger! Don't forget to leave a review!**

***Goes of running* **

**Me: Where in Pit is Optimus!**

_**~Recap~**_

_I took the remote and skipped over the previews to the movie menu, and waited for the girls to situate themselves comfortably when an idea popped in to my head._

"Oh guys I got something for you all so before the movie starts I'll give them to you," I said

"You mean before you forget?" Katy said, I gave her a mock glare and headed over to my bureau and took all the necklaces and my note pad

"Alright, I got these today and the lady at the counter told me that each necklace represents certain aspects of a person, she told me what each one means and everyone is something unique to each of you" I held out the one that had a gold jewel infusing

"This one means Innocence and the side engravings mean 'young and pure,'" I said

"And I immediately thought of Lilly, so here you go honey," I said handing her the necklace, she smiled

"Thanks Alex, I love it," and she put it on it contrasted well with her black shirt and bright yellow pants. I then held up one that had a green-yellow jewel infused

"This one means Healing, and the smaller ones mean 'restore and recuperate'," I said

"And I thought of our too be doctor," holding it out for Maggie she took it in her hands and after looking at the inscriptions she put it on.

"Thank you Alex, it's lovely," she said

I then held out one that had a black jewel engraving

"This one means Strength and the smaller ones mean 'to protect with passion',"

"I thought of our personal trigger happy body guard," and tossed it to Meg she caught and ran her thumb over the glyphs she too put it on her neck,

"Thanks Andra," she said

I then took the last one that had a bright aqua-green infused jewel

"This one means Unity, and the smaller ones say 'unity in disarray',"

"And of course who else could that be except for our wise cracking peacemaker," and I tossed it to Katy and she caught it in her hands and immediately put it on

"Thanks these little charms are wicked," Katy said looking closely at the trinket

"Do you have one of these Alex?" Lilly asked fingering the necklace on her neck

"Yeah I got one I thought it was pretty cool look," I reached behind my head and undid the clasp so and held it in my hand so that they could get a better look at it.

"This one is different the together the inscriptions say Prime, but separate the red one means 'Leader', and the blue one means 'Example', and the smaller engravings say 'be a leader not a ruler," I said and put it back on my neck

"Alright let's get on with the movie before we end up sleeping through it," I said and plopping myself down on my one of my bean bags, we passed around the popcorn and desserts, and I pressed the play button

~~ 50 min later ~~

We were at the part where Ben Gates was about to put his hand in this rock to unlock the door to Cíbola.

"_Surrender your hand to the heart of the warrior" Mitch said_

"_And the eagle is the symbol of the warrior," his mother said_

_Ben is about to put his hand into the stone_

"_Ben, no, wait, no that's probably a horrible trap tell him," his mother yelled_

"_It's a horrible trap," his father said_

"_It'd be a pity to come this far and not even try" Mitch said_

"_I'll do it then," Riley insisted_

"_It's Okay," he said "Surrender your hand," he whispered reaching into the stone everyone waiting in anticipation_

"_AH!" Ben screamed in pain and everyone else screamed _

"_Hahaha, I am sorry I couldn't resist," he said_

We all erupted in a fit of laughter

"This is my favorite part of the entire movie," Katy said catching her breathe

"Only because it's something you would pull of," Meg said a smirk on her face, as Katy threw some popcorn at her

"Quiet you two the movie's still playing," Maggie interrupted also receiving a handful of popcorn being thrown at her, and they fell into silence as we continued watching the movie play for a few minutes till we all started drifting off to sleep on the bean bags, I tiredly looking around the room at all the girls who were sleeping the credits were playing on the screen, I kinda felt an innate reason trying to keep me awake to keep watch, but it is probably an oldest sibling/friend thing, mom calls it a motherly instinct, I looked to the electric clock on my bedside table it read eleven thirty, I just kinda stuck to reading the credits as they scrolled across the screen, when they finished I turned off the T.V. and put the remote down on the floor and snuggled deeper into my blanket and the giant bean bag, eventually my eye lids started to droop till I was sleeping myself.

~~Next Morning~~

I ended up being the first to waking up I arched my back and got up off the bean bag and let my blanket fall off my shoulders, and walking over my retro fridge I pulled out a carton of orange juice and taking paper cup I served myself a cup, sipping down my drink I walked over to my desk and opened my laptop typed in the password and waited for it to power on. My background came up, a bright blue Chevy crew-cab Silverado truck was shining in a forest landscape, I smiled to myself I always had a weakness for trucks in general, especially big trucks like those Semis that carry big trailers on the highway, those were cool but she couldn't drive those around so her dream is to get a Chevy Silverado.

"Up already? That's even early by your standards" I turned around to see Maggie standing and stretching out, I could hear her joints popping as she bent backwards

"That felt good," she said walking over to me and sitting on the edge of my bed, I turned back to my computer and did my daily routine, checked my email, then my school website, in case I had any homework to do and then my Facebook and Twitter not that I used them but my clubs and sports put updates on them so I got an account to stay connected.

"When are we going to school?" Maggie asked

"In a couple of hours, good thing it's only a half day and its Friday finally," I said leaning back against the chair and gulping down the rest of my juice before tossing the cup in the trash bin by my desk

"Should we get the others up then? She said glancing over to at the three girls sleeping on the giant bean bags

"No not yet if you want you can get some breakfast downstairs, I'm just gonna work on some stuff up here,"

"Alright then I'll see you in a bit," she patted my shoulder and walked out of the room careful to close the door, I turned back to my computer to answer some emails I had gotten, mostly from work partners about projects and a few from my guidance consoler, regarding the marine academies I was applying to, ever since I was little I wanted to be a marine, I wanted to lead people into battle and fight for what I love, my family, my friends and my country. I was just shutting down my computer when dad came rushing in.

"Alex honey….you gotta come…with me," he said panting as if he had ran a marathon, but the worry was evident in his eyes,

"Dad, what happened?"

"It's Sam…he's been…arrested," no sooner had those words left his mouth that I was getting on my flaming converse,

"I'll be down there in a minute Dad, just wait for me," and he left, I must have made some noise because the three sleeping girls had started to wake up, they saw me getting ready in a rush

"Alex what's going on?" Katy asked

"Sam's been arrested, I'm going with my dad to see what happened,"

"Then we're coming with you," Meg said immediately jumping up and getting on her army boots, and the girls followed suit getting their shoes on, I was already racing down the stairs the girls following behind me, I quickly grabbed a banana, and rushed past Maggie,

"What's wrong?"

"Sam's been arrested we're going with my dad to see what happened,"

"Give me a minute I'll see you guys outside," she said leaving her cereal bowl on the counter and practically sprinted up the stairs, the rest of the girls grabbed some food item and when Maggie came down we all went outside and piled into dad's car me in the passenger side and the five girls squeezed into the four person back seat, I looked around the drive way and noticed something was missing

"Dad, where's the Camaro?"

"Sam must've taken it," he said, not questioning him any further we took off to the police station. We got there and after my dad finished arguing with the officer at the front desk they took us to Sam, he was being interrogated by two cops with their guns in plain sight, were standing around him right when he was answering a question

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I'm being. It just stood up," _what just stood up _

"It just stood up, wow, that's really neat," one of the cops said he took a small container and a tissue off his desk

"Okay chiefie." He shoved them in Sam's face "Time to fill her up, and no drippy-drippy," Sam took the two items with a confused look on his face

"What are you rolling? Whippets, Goofballs, A little wowie sauce with the boys?" the cop asked

"No, I'm not on any drugs," Sam insisted

"What's this?" The cop was thrown a pill bottle I recognized as the bottle that held Mojo's Pain pills, "Found it in your pocket. 'Mojo' is that what kids are doing now? A little bit of Mojo?"

"Those are our dog's pain pills," I interrupted the cops turned to face me, and looked like they were hungry lions eyeing a piece of steak.

"And you would be?" the cop asked a smirk on his face

"I'm his sister," I said nodding my head towards Sam, "And your worst nightmare," I growled back

"Oh we got a feisty one here boys," he said, I was glaring at the officer but out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam eyeing the officer's holstered gun, the officer must have noticed because he had a smile on his face.

"What was that? You eyen' ma piece Fifty Cent?" he leaned into Sam's face

"You wanna go? Make something happen? Cause I promise you, I will buts you up," Meg clenched her fists, she was about to pounce on this jackass till Sam spoke

"Are you on drugs?" Sam asked, I froze for a minute and almost burst out laughing, as was everyone else.

"He probably is, I mean you can see the high in his eyes," Katy said, the cop turned to Katy got off his desk and walked over to her almost getting in her face,

"You say something Bitch?" he growled

"That you're most likely on drugs, and apparently you can't hear either old man," she snapped back crossing her arms over her chest

This guy must not have been thinking because, he raised a hand as if he were about to hit Katy, but quick as lightning, Meg grabbed his raised arm and twisted it behind his back pushing it up between his shoulder blades

"What are you gonna do now bitch?" she growled

"Arrest you for assaulting an officer, Shit!" she pushed his arm up higher

"I'd like to see ya try after I bash your skull in, now you're gonna let us go, or I'm gonna knock some sense into you, till you realize that only cowards hit girls, what's it gonna be asshole?"

She pushed his arm up even more nearly dislocating his arm,

"OKAY! I'll let you kids go but I better not cross paths with either one of you again,"

"For your sake," Meg hissed and she let him go, the officer stumbled forward a bit but then gained his balance he walked off, we all walked out of the police station, and as the girls were getting into Dad's car, I noticed Sam was staring around awkwardly, I walked over to him

"Sam is something wrong? Did those cops say something to you?"

"No Alex it's not the Cops it's…" he trailed off rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at his shoes

"Sam, what happened," I asked sternly, he knew I wanted an answer, and being his older sister he knew that wasn't going to stop asking till he gave me one

He sighed "It's the Camaro, it was stolen, I followed it into some junkyard that said no trespassing and saw it…oh you wouldn't believe me if I told you" he said

"Try me," I crossed my arms over my chest and shifted my wait to one foot, he fiddled with his fingers

"It um…it stood up," he blurted out

"It stood up? Like grew legs and stood up?" I said

"Eh something…like that, it um…transformed into some weird robot thingy and stood up,"

"Okay then, um so where's the Camaro now?" I asked not fully believing my brother "_I mean come on he's saying that his car is a freakin' robot!" _I thought

"Um it's still missing, I have no clue where it is," he said

"Okay then, so we have a stolen car slash robot on the loose, and how you plan on explaining this to dad?"

"Isn't that your department?" he said with a hopeful smile, I grinned

"Fine I'll help you explain everything to dad when we get home so come on,"

We both walked over to the car, it was a tight squeeze but we all managed to fit in, Dad decided that because of our crazy morning we could skip school today, the girls called their parents and were given the okay to stay at the Witwicky house,

"Sweet we get a three day weekend!" Katy said

"Quit your squirming before I sit you on the floor," Meg said Katy happened to be stretched out over the other girl's laps because of the lack of seats

"Quit you're whining Meg we're almost there," Maggie teased

Sure enough we drove into the driveway and everyone piled out,

"I think we all looked like a bunch of clowns rushing out of a mini clown car," Lilly said giggling

"We probably did I mean look at us we practically look like clowns, especially Meg," Katy said

"Don't even try Katy, you remember what happened last week when you made fun of me," Meg threatened

"Heck yeah I remember I couldn't lie on my back for three days because it hurt so much!" Katy yelled

"I'm just saying you're walking on eggshells, so tread lightly," Meg said as we all walked inside, to eat some breakfast. Mom had already started smothering Sam with her killer motherly instincts,

"Mom he just got back don't kill him yet," I said sitting at the table with the girls

"Watch your tongue young lady," she said with mock anger in her voice she turned her attention back to Sam

"Sammy I'm so happy you're back but where's the car?" she just had to ask

"Um mom can we get some breakfast first then he'll talk," I asked

"Fine but I want a detailed explanation," she said turned to cook some pancakes, eggs, and bacon for us. We all were seated at the table waiting of our meals and I glanced over at Sam he had a nervous look on his face I knew why.

"_This was going to be one interesting conversation_,"I thought.

**Me: GEEZ! that was a super long chapter!**

**Ratchet: at least it makes up for all the time you took on posting this chapter**

**Me: Okay I have two reasons for that 1) my fragging parents took my computer away over the weekend and had a work load of homework to do 2) I was trying to make peace with Ironhide!**

**Jazz: Did it work?**

**Ironhide: yeah we're good**

**Optimus: Only because I reminded him that we don't harm humans**

**Me: And thank the Lord that you did, now I'm free! And it's about time you showed up!**

**Ironhide: don't be so sure of yourself squishy I'll get you someday**

**Me: Not if Optimus can help it old man, but anyways I hope you all liked this story again sorry it's so late and all-**

**Ratchet: You should be**

**Me: Oh quiet you I'm talking to my readers, so anyways leave a review, and wait for our next adventure**


	4. Chapter 4: Destiny's Call and Her Answer

**Me: Welcome back my fellow readers/writers we've got a new chapter for ya'll ain't that right guys?**

**Jazz: Hell ya you've been bustin' ya aft trying to make dis chapter**

**Me: Thanks Jazzy but you're not the only one who appreciates my hard work so thank you to all of my reviewers and followers for all the comments and PMs you've been sending me I couldn't have done it without all of your support**

**Ironhide: And we did nothing to help ya?**

**Me: No Ironhide, had it not been for you guys I wouldn't have been able to write such a kickass story so thank you to guys**

**Optimus: Your thanks is most appreciated, we also thank you for writing this fantastic tale as well**

**Me: Thanks Optimus! But on another note where the heck is Ratchet?**

**Jazz: Oh he's makin' those casing you need for the-**

**Me: Don't spoil it Jazz! Geez that was a close one, but anyhow ignore that little slip up *Gibb slaps Jazz***

**Jazz: what the frag was dat for?**

**Me: you know why, but anyways I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and leave a review, oh and who's gonna do the disclaimer and warnings this time?**

**Ironhide: I will then,** **FantasyActionRomanceGirlCraze does not own any of us Autobots or any of the Transformers Movies, and the warnings are for Suggestiveness and Language **

**Me: Thank you Ironhide, and don't forget to review!**

**Bumblebee: **_**Alright…Alright yeah it's Alright, Alright!**_

(Alex POV)

After we had had our breakfast the Katy, Maggie, Meg, and Lilly went upstairs to play some video-games while me and Sam stayed behind to explain to our parents what happened to the Camaro.

"Ok we're all ears," Dad said sitting next to mom across the table from me and Sam

"Well let's see um…the car was, I mean is um well it's kind of a funny story," he trailed of

"Ok Sam let me handle this one," I said looking to my brother and he immediately shut his mouth

"Sam told me that the car was stolen, he had heard the engine turn on last night and I guess while we were all sleeping he went after it right?" I looked to Sam and he gave a nod

"Okay so then he ended up following it into some junkyard that didn't allow trespassers, and he before he could get to the guy who took the car, the cops got him and he was arrested," I finished my explanation and leaned back on my chair and crossed my arms over my chest

"Alright then Sam you are in some trouble for going out past curfew and for trespassing," Mom said Sam shot his arms up as in a 'what the fuck' motion

"Mom that's not fair!"

"But, we will help you find out who stole that Camaro and replace the car if we have to," she said

"Whoa honey shouldn't we talk about this first?" Dad intervened, as always whenever it was dealing with money dad's ear would always perk up

"No exceptions either we find his car or he gets another one and that's that Ron," Mom said and she got up and walked over to the kitchen

"Alright glad we got that cleared up, so I'm gonna head upstairs and see what the girls are up to," I got up off the chair and headed up the stairs Sam close behind me

"Alex," he called I stopped in the hallway for him to catch up to me

"What is it this time?"

"Why didn't you tell mom and dad about the car standing up and all that?" he asked

"Because I may be a reasonable person to understand that you wouldn't lie about something like that, but mom and dad would think that you've lost your mind Sam, I mean even you should be able to put two and two together," I said keeping my voice in a hushed tone so that no one would hear us

"I guess you're right, but what if mom and dad find out? Or what if the car comes back to get us?" he said, _honestly I want to laugh at your incompetence dude, we're not living in a Sci-Fi movie_

"Well we won't talk about the car with them obviously, but if the living robot car comes back we'll cross that bridge when we get there, but don't sweat it bro we'll be fine and if we don't find it you get a new car out of it, you lucky son of a bitch," I said playfully punching his shoulder, he smiled

"Fine thanks Alex, you're an awesome big sis," he said and we fist pumped

"I know I am Sam, I better be 'cause who else is gonna watch out for your sorry ass when you slip?" He laughed and shook his head, without a word he went in to his room and I headed down the hall into mine. The girls were playing Armored Core, Meg was playing as the weapons specialist of the group, it was her absolute favorite game because you could mix and match designs of weapons, and I have to admit that girl could build a kickass gun with just about anything in that game, not only that her dad owns the local guns and ammo store and teaches her everything he knows about guns so with her extensive knowledge of modern day weapons how to make and design them she could make those same weapons a reality, which is pretty awesome if you ask me.

"Nice of you to show up Andra," Meg said the game had been paused and they were all looking at me leaning against the door frame

"Care to join us Commander?" Lilly asked,

"Sure why not" I said taking the controller and I smiled at my nickname, deemed to me when we all had first met, and I honestly don't know what I would do if I hadn't met them.

_**~ (Flashback) ~**_

_A sophomore in high school wasn't so bad, you were still an underclass men but not a freshman anymore, school had just ended and I was headed to the detention room, after wandering through the halls for a bit I found the room, I opened the door and saw four girls sitting around already there the detention proctor had not arrived yet. _

"_You here for detention?" a girl leaning against the wall asked me, she was standing with her back leaning against the wall her muscular arms crossed over her chest, her hair dark brown hair was up in a high ponytail she wore a pair of khaki cargo pants and some black army boots that matched her black muscle shirt_

"_Yeah, I'm Alex by the way," I said holding out my hand, the girl took it and shook it firmly  
"Meg, welcome to hell let me introduced you to your fellow inmates, I'm here for getting into a fight with some jack ass senior jock, over here we have Katy she's here for being caught on her phone in class," she said pointing to the girl on her phone, said girl threw out a peace sign_

"_Sup dude," she had her back against the wall and her legs hanging over the side of a desk, she had long wavy black hair and a dark green hat that red 'Just Dance' in blue letters, that matched her green and blue sneakers, her IPhone rested on her frayed cutoff jeans._

"_The work-a-holic there is Maggie she's here for too many tardies," Sitting properly at the desks was a girl dutifully doing her homework, she wore a black pair of dress pants and dress shoes and a yellow-green blouse, she had her wavy brown hair held away from her face in a clip and it flowed freely over her shoulders and down her back. The girl looked up from her work she smiled, and got up and came over to me and offered me her hand_

"_Hello there, nice to meet you Alex," she said_

"_Same to here," I replied shaking her hand, and she walked back to her seat to resume her work_

"_The little artist is Lilly, she's a freshman she accidentally got some paint on her teachers new shoes," Meg said pointing over to the girl who looked up from drawing in her notebook,_ _she seemed to be the youngest out of the five of us, her dirty blonde hair was in two low ponytails, and her yellow shirt and rain boots stuck out against her black jeans._

"_Hey nice to meet ya," she said _

"_Same here,"_

"_So what do they got you for?" Katy said and then blowing a bubble_

"_Any of you have Mrs. Simmons for Bio?" they all nodded_

"_Then you know what happens if you don't bring work on time," they all gave knowing glances_

"_That old hag would drag you back from heaven or hell if you miss any work," Meg said returning to her place on the wall_

"_Or maybe through it," Katy said and we all started laughing, when the detention proctor came in, she was a woman looked to be in her late twenties early thirties_

"_Well it looks like we have a full house today girls?"_

"_Hi Mrs. Delany," Lilly said_

"_Hello Lilly, alright girls for your detention it will be served in through community service, and by that I got a dirty classroom with your names written all over it, so let's get too it" we all groaned but followed her none the less. _

_The class room looked like something out of a horror movie. The blinds were shut and covered in dust, cobwebs everywhere, the lights flickered every so often, the desks were all strewed throughout the room, and there was dirt and dust everywhere, on the teacher's desk there were four buckets with rags and sponges by them and two brooms leaning against the wall._

"_Alright girls cleaning supplies are on the desk and I'm right down the hall if you need me," Mrs. Delany said and she shut the door behind us_

"_Great we're gonna be here for at least three hours," Katy said, I looked around the room and saw that it needed a lot of work but that didn't mean we needed to waste hours on it_

"_We can get this done sooner than that," I said formulating a plan in my mind_

"_Come on how are gonna we get this shit done before three hours are up?" Meg said I turned to face the girls_

"_I have an idea but first line up tallest to shortest, trust me I got this," I said and the girls obeyed me first, Meg second, Maggie third, Katy fourth and Lilly last_

"_Okay Maggie and Meg us three are gonna work on the high parts dusting the top shelves windows and the blinds, and Lilly, work on sweeping up the floors and Katy wipe off those desks,"_

"_Ok then," Maggie said getting on some gloves_

"_Not bad Alex," Lilly said grabbing broom_

"_Let's get this done," Katy said grabbing a sponge and a bucket_

"_Right behind ya Commander," Meg said holding a bucket and sponge_

"_Let's do this," I said_

_Sure enough we got everything done in about an hour and a half after Mrs. Delany inspected it she let us go, and to celebrate we all walked over to a McDonalds nearby, and our friendship just started snowballing from there._

~ (Present day) ~

We had finished playing Armored Core, and won to Meg's delight. We were all sitting around my television I had turned off the game counsel and we were just watching some NCIS episode about some father going crazy after his son dies in the Navy and ends up attacking the Navy thinking that their responsible for his son's death.

"What I don't get is that this guy is just some dude that sits behind a desk all day and he can pull all this off right under the noses of an elite investigation service, I mean seriously,"

"That's because his company specializes in advance equipment and special material in the stuff he does, only he uses it for these outbursts instead of sending it to the military that needs them," Maggie said we watched the show till it was pretty much dark out and everyone was yawning and their eyelids were drooping.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna hit the sack, Katy said getting up her pajamas slung over her shoulder and headed to the bathroom on to change, the girls dug through their bags and had taken out their pajamas and in an orderly fashion each girl waited in line for the bathroom or went to the one down the hall, once everyone had changed we all went to my giant bean bags and eventually we all drifted off to sleep, I was the last one to finally fall asleep.

**~ Dream Sequence ~**

It was dark it seemed as if I had my eyes closed, but for some reason I couldn't open them, I started to panic and kept trying to force my eyes open _My eyes won't open! I'm blind! _

"Oh Lord what's happening to me?" I yelled I was trying to get up but couldn't move either, my breath quickened and my heart beat faster, then I heard thuds like footsteps in the distance coming closer I felt the ground slightly shake around me till whatever was stopped right beside me, I tried to open my eyes again but I still couldn't

"Stop straining yourself my child," I heard a gentle masculine voice say, I froze trying to hear for anything

"Who's there who are you?" I yelled I seemed to regain some control of my arm and tried reaching out in the dark, trying to feel if someone was there, a very large hand took mine, at least I think it was a hand, I could feel the fingers and the palm but it felt hard and smooth like…metal?

"You have nothing to fear Alexandra I promise on my spark that no harm will come to you," said the voice again

"How do you know my name?" I yelled a slight demand in my voice

"Do not be afraid Alexandra, I have come to you with a request what I ask is that you accept a…special mission, if you refuse you can return to your normal life and forget that this meeting ever happened, but if you accept your life will change drastically," the voice at this point my breathe had steadied and I was still holding this persons hand firmly

"How can I be sure that this isn't some joke that you don't plan on hurting my family or my friends" I retaliated

"I assure you Alexandra Witwicky that I have no intention on causing harm to any of your family member or your friends, but there is no guarantee that you will not face danger should you chose to accept my offer," the voice said stroking my hand with their large thumb, I was silent for a moment, contemplating what this…being had just told me.

"Will my family and friends be with me, if I agree to this?" I asked

"Nothing is certain, though the unity of a family is unbreakable no matter how distant you become, and the love of a friend will endure all time and all distances," the voice replied, I looked around in my own dark world thinking, then a memory came to me form long ago something that my grandfather told me when I was little before he passed away_ "Alexandra, life will one day give you a choice that will be a turning point in your life and you can either accept it both the good and the bad, or you could end up living your life wondering what if,"_ At that moment I knew what had to be done, I moved my hand and placed it over the large one over mine

"I accept so long as if my family and friends are their beside me," I said meaning every word that I uttered

"Bless you my child for because of you and your sisters many lives will be saved," the voice said, and suddenly I had a feeling that something was pulling me away

"What's happening? Something's pulling at me," I held onto the hand tighter, and the pull grew stronger

"It is alright child all will be revealed in due time," my grip was slipping and I felt wind blow past me, and the pull still growing stronger

"Wait when will I see you again?"

"Soon very soon,"

"What's your name?" I heard him chuckle as my hands start to slip from his grip

"Primus my child," and I felt myself pulled out of his grip and start to fall, I couldn't see where but I was falling fast

**~ Reality ~**

"Primus?" I whispered as I jolted up in my bean bag, and looked around frantically trying to find him but I knew he wasn't there instead I was surrounded by my friend's sleeping forms. I looked at my alarm clock it read five a.m. but I got up anyways and walked over to my fridge and grabbing a cup I lazily poured myself a glass of orange juice, gulped it down and then sauntered over to my bean bag and plopped myself down, leaving the cup on the floor I curled up back into my blanket and drifted back to sleep, when I heard a whisper

"_A Destiny beyond comprehension, a fate not understood, and a glorious future waiting," _it was Primus I knew it but what he meant by it only the future will tell.

**Me: Ta-da! And that is the end of another fabulous chapter, ladies and gents hope that you all enjoyed it the bots are out fighting some Decepticon so sadly I am alone: P stinking Decepticons always causing trouble, but anyways there is defiantly some suspense starting to build before the girls actually meet the Autobots themselves and I just want to give a heads up, in between movies I will be having "Filler" chapters so that it allows me to develop the girls relationship with their designated Autobot, they won't be extremely long that they screw up the time that passes in between the movies but don't expect me to be exactly on point either, so just thought that I would let yall know, so till then peace out and I'll be posting a new chapter very soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: Meet Bumblebee

**Me: Welcome back my peoples as promised a new chapter and the bots are hear but we're gonna go easy on the they had a rough couple of days fighting those bastard Decepticons **

**Jazz: And we may have beat the slag out of them fraggers, but I ain't gonna be complaining if we get a day off**

**Ironhide: eh we've dealt with worse, but I won't say that they didn't put up a good fight**

**Me: well what matters is that you all are alright, so that we can get through this quickly so you guys can rest who's gonna do the disclaimer and warnings**

**Ratchet: I volunteer as tribute**

**Me: Ratchet have you been reading my Hunger Game Books?**

**Ratchet: No **

**Me: sure sounds like it**

**Ratchet: But that's not the point, any ways FantasyActionRomanceGirlCraze does not own us the Autobots or any of the Transformers Movies and the warnings are for suggestiveness and language**

**Me: Thank you Ratchet and now on with the chapter! * Bots all fall down and fall asleep* wow now that's what I call a tired robot, oh and a quick shout out to all my reviewers love you all *blows air kisses* and a note to guest user **Night Fury** the song Bumblebee used from last chapter's intro is **_Alright _**by **_Darius Rucker_** so there you have it folks don't forget to leave a review for me and these wonderful Autobots! *Whispering* don't tell them I said that**

**Ironhide: Heard ya loud and clear squishy**

**Me: Damn Cybertronian hearing! Any ways read on my lovelies **

(Lilly's POV)

A light was shining brightly on my eyes as I started to wake up _Well it's my fault for sleeping near a window_ I thought uncurling myself from my blanket, letting my eyes adjust to the light I groggily got up from the massive beanbag and stretched myself out, I noticed that Alex and Maggie's bean bags were unoccupied their blankets strewed on the floor and an empty cup next to Alex's

"Must have gone down stairs to get some breakfast," I mumbled to myself and slipping on a pair of socks and my black and yellow converse and careful not to wake Meg or Katy I walked out of the room down the stairs, once I entered the kitchen I saw Alex and Maggie sitting at the breakfast table watching the News on the T.V. the government was still trying to find out who was responsible for the attack in Qatar and I hope they do soon, I walked over to the cabinet to grab myself a bowl for some cereal, honestly all five of us spend in Alex's house ,being the biggest one to fit us all in, all of us know this place inside and out we practically live here

"Hey guys," they both turned away from the screen to face me

"Hey Lillian, did you have a good night's sleep?" Maggie asked, folding her hands on her lap, a habit of hers when she talked with people a way to know that she is giving you her undivided attention

"Yeah I had a good sleep, only thing was that the sun ended up shining in my eyes to wake me up," I laughed a bit and grabbed the box of Fruity Pebbles from the table and poured a decent amount into my bowl, and then added milk

"Oh I'm sorry Lil I must have forgotten to close the shades," Alex said

"No its fine, it's my fault for sleeping near a window, anyways how did you guys sleep?" I asked walking over to them and sitting in between them

"Fine thanks," Alex said I saw a nervous look in her eyes, but I knew Alex she liked to deal with battles on her own and would call for help when she needed it

"Same here I am well rested," Maggie said leaning back on her chair, I started to eat me cereal when Katy and Meg came down the stairs, surprisingly Meg had her hair hanging loose it rolled down her back in long waves of dark brown, she opened up the fridge and pulled out a near empty orange juice carton, picked up a grapefruit from the fruit basket on the counter and came over to sit with us

"Morning'," she mumbled as she chugged down the juice from the carton

Katy had her hair all over the place but her ever-present 'Just Dance' hat was in its usual spot on her head she wore it backwards this time and she too pulled out a bowl and poured herself some cereal

"Sup ma hommies, how's it hangin'?" she plopped in the seat next to Meg and Maggie

"Okay ladies its Saturday morning it's bright and sunny so what do you guys suppose we do today?" Alex asked crossing her arms over her chest

"For now I am perfectly fine with sleeping for a few more hours," Katy said yawning

"Well sleeping beauty we sure aren't gonna waste away a perfectly good day sleeping through it," Meg argued

"Fine but someday I'll sleep a few twenty four hours it is my dream," she said holding her fist clenched and looking off into the distance

"You already do, hardly anything keeps you awake through class," Meg retaliated

"Well what else do you expect me to do when some old dry teacher is standing in front of the class giving us a lecture, sit at attention with a smile on my face?" Katy said sitting up straight and putting a clearly fake smile on, and we all burst into a fit of laughter

"Can you guys keep it down my body may be up, but my mind needs to catch up with me first," Sam said behind us he was leaning against the wall a towel draped over his shoulder, and the gallon of milk in his hand, I also noticed Mojo climbing up onto the counter by the sink

"Morning Sam" Alex said

"Sup dude," Katy said

"Trying to not give myself a head ache, Morning, Mo," the girls and I either started conversing or returned to watching the news again, and I just happened to cast my glance over to Sam who was shouting at Mojo for barking at something outside the window

"Stop with the barking, Mojo, it's too early. Please?" he growled and was about to serve a glass of milk, when he suddenly dropped the gallon and a look of complete shock and utter fear was plastered on his face, he looked out the window and grabbed the phone dialing some number, I couldn't make out exactly what he said but his last sentenced perked my interests

"Satan's Camaro is in my yard, its stalking me!" he dropped the pour Chihuahua and ran out the back door, I got up ignoring the girls wondering looks and followed him out when I stepped outside I saw him take of around the house in Mrs. Witwicky's bike, but as I turned around something hit the backs of my legs with enough force to make me fall back, instead of hitting the gravel driveway I fell on something hard and…metallic? I rolled over and saw that I had landed on Sam's Camaro, the one that was stolen I looked around and noticed no one around the car or in the driver's seat, suddenly the engine roared and the car moved forward scarring me a bit but I didn't move

"What the heck is happening?" I yelled

"_Pardon me – Honey bee!"_ it was coming from the car

"What the heck?"

"_I say Hey – Excuse me- Honey Bee" _it was coming from the car's radio, but no one was in the car, the car lurched forward that made me gently collide with the windshield

"Okay, Okay I'm moving have some patience! I crawled off of its hood and as it drove off

"_Thank you – Honey Bee" _the radio clicked again and drove off in the same direction Sam went, I kinda stood there in a daze trying to process what had just happened _Sam ran off…the car drives itself…it told me to move using the radio_ yup I was probably going crazy, but something made me run back into the kitchen

"Guys, Sam's in trouble some car is chasing him!" I yelled, immediately everyone jumped up

"What do you mean the car was chasing him?" Alex asked

"Not time to explain we have to find Sam he took off in your mom's bike I don't know where" I said

"Everyone get in my dad's car I'll drive give me a minute while I get the keys," Alex said and everyone obeyed, we all got into the car, Meg in the passenger side and Maggie, Katy and I in the back, Alex soon came out and quickly turned on the car and we drove out of the drive way in the direction I said Sam went in

"What car was following him Lil?" Alex asked stopping at a four way then continuing

"It was the Camaro the Camaro was chasing him," I said looking out my car side window trying to spot either Sam or the yellow Camaro

"There it is!" Meg shouted pointing in front of us in the distance I could see what was the Camaro swerved through the traffic quite quickly and easily

"And there's Sam!" Maggie said pointing to him he must have fallen off the bike because he was just getting back into the seat but immediately took off the Camaro following close behind him

"Alex, get into that lane so we can catch up to them!" Meg said

"Got it," Alex turned on her signal light and was about to change lanes when a Mustang cop car zoomed right past us, and I was just able to catch the phrase written on the side 'to punish and enslave' _since when does a cop put that on his car?_

"What the Fuck man! Serve and Protect!" Meg shouted out her window, Alex changed lanes and we followed Sam and the Camaro to what looked like an abandoned parking lot, full of junk cars and garbage, when we got to the actual lot I saw Sam and Mikayla on the ground, Mikayla's motor scooter lying on the ground

"What is she doing here?" Alex asked, we all got out of the car and ran over to them

"Sam, Mikayla are you guys alright?" Alex asked as we approached them and helped them up

"We got to get out of here!" Sam yelled

"Hold up Sam what happened?" Alex asked

"Okay, there's a monster right there! It just attacked me! Here he comes!" We all turned to see some kind of giant robot coming right at us its eyes glowing red as a car was turned over in its rage, I was sure it was about to hit us when out of no were the Camaro comes in and swipes the robot right off its feet and it opened the car do on our side

"Sam, what is that thing?" Mikayla asked

"You have to get in the car. Get in," Sam said, without hesitation we all got into the car Alex, Maggie, Katy and Meg squished in the back I got into the driver's side, but Mikayla seemed reluctant to get in

"I don't want to," she said

"Get in the car. Trust me. Trust me!" Sam said she gave in and she sat awkwardly in the middle and Sam I the passenger side,

"Get in! Go, go, go, go, go!" Sam shouted as we the car pulled out of the lot

I looked behind us, the robot was getting up and transformed into the same cop car that had almost collided with us earlier

"Oh My God that thing is the patrol car that almost hit us!" I said the girls looked in the rearview mirror at the car in pursuit

"This motherfucker doesn't know when to quit," Meg said fiddling with something in her hip pocket

"Oh God we're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Mikayla shouted

"No, we're not. No, we're not gonna die. Trust me. He's a kick-ass driver!" Sam said trying to calm the girl down, the car swerved through traffic with the mustang gaining ground behind us, we turned off the road and headed straight for the window of a large building I braced myself and curled into the seat, and it may have been my imagination but I thought I felt the my seat belt tighten slightly

"Oh, my God no we're gonna die!" Sam shouted as we burst through the window and then a line of shelves and cardboard boxes, then exiting the building it was starting to get dark as we drove into some power plant the car backed up into a corner of the plant and the car shut its engine off and locked the doors, Sam tried to unlock the car

"We're locked in. Unh! The car won't start. At least we ditched the monster, right?" Sam said as the car drove right by us

"Thanks for jinxing it Sam," Meg said Gibb's slapping him

"Lilly turn on the car," Alex said to me calmly, all eyes a head looking out for the mustang, I turned, the keys the car sputtered a bit but didn't start

"Ok ay time to turn on," I said and tried again and the car roared to life and sped forward, we just made it out as the mustang tried to back up and block us

"Yes! I love this car!" I shouted rubbing my hand over the steering wheel, which surprisingly…shuddered?

"_Love – your Honey Bee," _the radio sounded

"What the heck was that?" Meg said

"Wicked," Katy whispered

All of a sudden the car swerved and the side door opened making the girls and Sam fly out, but I was stuck in the driver's seat because the seat belt tightened

"Guys I'm stuck!" I shouted then all of a sudden the car started to move and shift all around and underneath me, she seat belt unclipped but I sat still, then the seat threw me off and I started to fall to the ground, I was screaming and curled up my arms going over my head as I saw the ground getting closer, but instead I was met with metal…again, I looked down and saw some kind of metal hand under me, I turned around and almost slipped, before me stood a huge yellow robot with glowing blue eyes looking at me

"_When I say go – follow the leader – Honey Bee!"_ the robot gently put me down, and I noticed that the girls and Sam were all running from some little robot thingy, the robot stepped over me, I kept my gaze on the humanoid creature as it took a fighting stance in front me, the cop car had transformed and was pulling out some kind of spiked chain and ran at yellow robot

"Swing it, swing it, swing it!" I heard it yell as it struck the yellow robot and threw him into a wall _Wait him?_ I was kind of perplex that I had immediately slapped a gender on this robot, but after examining him a little, the broad chest and 'muscular' _If metal could be muscular that is_ arms and legs they seemed to matched the basic characteristics of a human dude, _yeah he seems like a dude_ I confirmed, but then I heard an ear piercing scream and a shot fired coming from behind me, I immediately ran in the direction, looking down over a small hillside I saw Meg pocketing her hand gun, a robotic body on the ground and Mikayla standing next to her with an electric saw in her hand the others were huddled against a fence with Alex in front of them trying to cover them, Sam was walking over to the squirming robot

"Huh? Not so tough without a head, are you?" he said and kicked the head high over the hill

"Oh thank God" I breathed relieved that they were safe, I heard slight thuds coming towards me as the other climbed up the hill, I turned to face the robot that had saved us, he bent down on one knee and leaned forward to get a closer look at me, I looked more closely at the massive robot noticing the headlights of Sam's Camaro were on his chest and the doors of the Camaro came up out of his back like little wings, I examined him further and noticed the some large scratches and scuff marks all over his body, horror coming over me at the thought of something hurting the robot that had so willingly saved us

"Oh my God, are you alright?" I said a worried look coming over my face, I don't know what came over me but I kind of ran over to him to get a closer look at his injuries even placing my hand on his leg to examine his condition

"_That, that don't kill me, can only make me stronger" _I heard the radio click on, and surprisingly I understood what he was saying,

"Do you have a name?" I asked

"_Bee – float like a Cadillac sting like a Beamer," _the radio clicked

"Bee? Like a Bumblebee?" I said it nodded and turned to look behind me, I followed suit and notice the guys coming behind me

"What is it?" I heard Mikayla asked

"It's a robot, but like a, like a different you know, like a super-advanced...robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, yeah, it's definitely Japanese," Sam said as he approached the robot carefully

"What are you doing?" Mikayla asked

"I don't think it wants to hurt us, it would have done that already," Meg intervened

"Really, well do you speak robot? Because they just had, like a giant droid death match," she shouted back, Meg growled and pointed a finger at her

"Watch your tongue little Miss or I'll have to rearrange that pretty face of yours," she threatened

"Can you talk?" Sam asked

"_XM Satellite Radio- digital cable brings you- Columbia Broadcasting System"_

"He talks through the radio Sam," I said walking back to them

"_Thank you, you're beautiful, you're wonderful, you're wonderful,"_ it said clapping its metallic hands together, and I blushed slightly, and noticed Katy look at me a sly smile on her face

"So, what was that last night? What was that?" Sam asked

"_Message from Starfleet, Captain- Throughout the inanimate vastness of space- Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven hallelujah!" _

"Visitors from heaven, what, what are you, like, an alien or something?" Alex asked, it pointed at her and nodded and transformed into the Camaro and opened the doors

"_Any more questions you want to ask?" _

"He wants us to get in the car," I said walking over to the driver side and getting in reattaching my seat belt, the girls except for Mikayla followed suit getting into the back

"And go where" Mikayla asked

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" Sam asked her, and she eventually gave in, getting into her awkward seat in the middle, and we drove off. It had been a few minutes of the car driving the girls in the back had fallen asleep, I was leaning against the leather chair watching the gears shift and the wheel turn on its own it was really cool to watch.

"This car's a pretty good driver" Mikayla said

"I know, he why don't you sit with Lilly in the driver's seat?" Sam asked

"I'm not going to sit in that seat he's driving, no offense to you Lilly," Mikayla

"Yeah you're right," Sam looked out the window for a moment

"Well then maybe you should sit on my lap."

"Why?" Mikayla asked raising an eye brow

"Well I have the only seat belt here, you know, safety first," she sat there for a moment

"Yeah, alright," she scooted over to Sam's lap as he pulled the seat belt around her

"Okay there you go, there see? That's better," he said

"You, alright?" he asked

"Yeah, you know that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move" she said Sam smiled

"Thank you,"

"You know what I don't understand?" she said

"Hmm?" Sam mumbled

"Why if he's supposed to be, like this super-advanced robot does he transform back into this piece of crap Camaro?" she said_ Oh she did not just say what I think she said_ sure enough eh tires screeched to a halt waking all its occupants and swerving to the side opening his doors sending Sam and the other girls flying onto the road, and driving off

"Wait Bee we can't leave them behind like THAT-WHOA!" the car seemed to be doing a two tired wheelie, the seat belt tightened slightly

"_If you were my girl, you'd never have to worry about another thing, no-"_ the radio clicked

"I'm still worried Bee can you get back down on all fours – tires that is,"

"_Hold up – that thought,"_ I heard some kind of electric zap and then the interior of the car completely transformed into a brand new car and it seemed a bit bigger too, he went back on all four wheels and turned around to get back to the others on the side of the road, we drove up and I rolled down the window

"What do you guys think?" I said and the car revved his engine loudly, everyone got in marveling at the Camaro's transformation, we drove out and to some museum near by

"_Check dis out listeners fresh off the track,"_ the radio clicked we all stepped out, and got in front of the Camaro, and looking up at the night sky and coming in and flying over us were four massive balls of fire landing around us

"What are they?" Maggie asked as our eyes followed their trails through the sky

" _Deys ma hommies – my brothers in arms,"_ the radio clicked

**Me: Yay! You guys are finally coming into the story!**

**Bumblebee: **_**"I'm coming up so you better get this party started,"**_

**Me: I know Bee now the real fun begins, I hope you all liked that change of POV, not that Alex is boring or anything but ya gotta have some variety**

**Ratchet: Oh would you fragging shut you're vocal processors I'm trying to recharge here**

**Me: Looks like someone's grumpy**

**Bumblebee: "**_**Oops, up on the wrong side of the bed, I'm in a bad mood, brooding like Achilles type attitude"**_

**Ratchet: Don't make me get up or you'll be a pile of scrap metal**

**Bumblebee: **_**"You must be a crazy old man – I'll be burning rubber you'll be kissing my ass,"**_

**Ratchet: That does it you're gonna get it you mother slagging glitch *gets up wrench in hand***

**Me: WOAH WOAH WOAH hold the phone you two! Ratchet mind your language there are readers reading this!**

**Ratchet: But, he-**

**Me: No buts go back to sleep and put that wrench away before I take it and use it**

**Ratchet: Fine *walks away* **_**(whispering) Damn Primus that she's a femme**_

**Me: what was that? *Wrench in hand***

**Ratchet: Nothing *Leaves***

**Me: And Bumblebee, you know that you shouldn't tease Ol' Ratchet here or else he gets cranky**

**Bumblebee: **_**"Ya got that right capt'n – I apologize- fo ma messin around," **_

**Me: Thank you Bee now that that's settled, to all of you my readers I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am currently working on the next one so it should be up within no more than a week's time so till then, good bye and may the odds be ever in your favor**


	6. Chapter 6: Treasure Hunt

**Me: Hello world we're back with a super long chapter…took me 16 slagging pages to write! But its al worth it and I couldn't have done it without all of my readers support and my kickass Autobots**

**Ironhide: Damn right you wouldn't have**

**Me: Ironhide at least show some form of kindness at least**

**Ironhide: I haven't blasted you to bits yet, that's as nice as I'm gonna get**

**Optimus: what was that Ironhide?**

**Ironhide: Nothing sir…just talking to squishy here**

**Me: *Snickers* well anyways Optimus can you do the disclaimer and warnings please?**

**Optimus: Very well, FantasyActionRomanceGirlCraze does not own Autobots or any of the Transformers Movies and the warnings are for suggestiveness and language**

**Me: thank you very much Optimus *Ratchet enters***

**Ratchet: Hey I have those casing ready if you want to look at them**

**Me: OH Goody I'll be there in a minute Ratchet, and don't for get to leave a review my lovelies! *walks off with Ratchet***

**Ironhide: Oh Primus how did we end up with this human again?**

**Optimus: I honestly don't know, but to all her readers I hope you enjoy this story, Optimus Prime out.**

(Maggie's POV)

We watched as the large fireballs, or the Camaro's "brothers in Arms" as they entered our atmosphere, whatever speed they were traveling in was coming in fast, they flew right over us, I followed their trail there was one that landed closer to us

"Guys follow me I think know where one just landed," I said leading the way over a hill into an empty field were one of the capsules had landed, we all watched as it began to transform into this massive humanoid robot that could easily tower over 'Bumblebee' get up and run towards the freeway

"_Come on people –got places to go people to see,"_ the car's radio clicked

We all got back into the robotic Camaro it drove us back towards the city

"_Warning! Warning! Parental unit attempting to communicate, Repeat parental unit attempting to communicate!" _ "Shit it's my parents" Katy said pulling out her phone and answering it

"Hello? Yeah dad what's-" she paused for a moment

"What do you mean that someone destroyed it?" She shouted

"Okay I'm kinda busy right now call me back when you get this all settled out," and she hung up the phone

"What the fuck happened?" Meg asked

"Someone busted up the dealership sign, and most the sidewalk in front," she said putting her head back on the seat

"I'm sure everything will get sorted out and whoever damaged your father's property will be caught," I said

"Thanks Mags," she tipped her hat so that it covered her face as she crossed her arms over her chest and rested, I looked out the car window as we drove into the outskirts of the city into an ally way near an abandoned factory, fog was everywhere then I noticed head lights coming through it

"Guys I think something is here?" Lilly said from her seat in the front, Sam and Lilly opened their doors and we all piled out of the out of the car, when out of the smoke came a massive Peterbilt with bright blue lights surrounding it, the revve of an engine and the sound of sirens made us all turn to see a large black truck a, silver sports car and a rather odd looking Hummer…turned into an ambulance? Coming at us from behind, the others turned their attention back to the Semi coming up behind us but my gaze lingered on the ambulance it was a yellowish-green with a red and white EKG symbol running alongside it, there was a guard rail in front of it and quite a few attached lights were added it, I turned my gave back to the Peterbilt as it began to transform, the sound of hydraulics and gears shifting filled the air till there was an enormous robot standing before us adorned in bright red and blue, the other cars around us began to transform as well, the sports car doing a flip in the air behind me causing me to step forward slightly not noticing the hummer transforming in front of me, my hands went up immediately as it's hood and guard rail were pushing forward hitting my palms ever so slightly. The cars had finished their transformations and we were surrounded by five massive robots, the Semi turned robot knelt down and leaned forward to be face to face with Sam and Alex who were in front of the group

"Are you Samuel and Alexandra Witwicky descendants of Archibald Witwicky?" the robot said in a deep baritone voice

"They know your names?" Katy asked

"Yeah" Sam replied

"My name is Optimus Prime we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron,"

"But you can call us Autobots for short," the Hummer said in a deep aged voice

"Autobots" Sam repeated blankly

"Was crackin' lil bitches?" the silver one said

"My first lieutenant, designation Jazz," Optimus Prime said as the smaller robot did a flip in the air

"This looks like a cool place to kick it," Jazz said stepping back and landing on an old car crossing his arms over his chest in "gangster-like" manner, Katy smiled at his display

"How the heck did he learn to talk like that?" Katy asked pointing at the lieutenant

"We've learned earth's Languages through the World Wide Web" the Semi replied, the he looked over to the black robot behind us

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide," he said, said robot started flipping what looked like large cannons on his arms and pointed them towards us, particularly Sam

"You feelin' lucky, punk?" he said I saw Sam gulp, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Meg's face light up a bit at the sight of the massive cannons

"Easy Ironhide" Optimus Prime said

"Just kidding I just wanted to show him my cannons," Ironhide said blowing on one of his cannons,

"Those are some awesome motherfucking cannons you got there, what does it take to get those babies reloaded?" Meg said gesturing to the large cannons on his arms

"Something too complex for you to understand squishy," he said an arrogant tone in his voice, Meg grimaced as she marched over to the robot and kicked him on his foot

"Don't underestimate me robot, you may have some kick ass cannons that could blow me to oblivion, but you came to my planet so show some respect cause you're lucky that you're not part of some freak government experiment right now," she growled, the robot knelt down to face her a grimace on his face "You've got some nerve there squishy,"

"You have no idea," Katy cut in

"Shut it I wasn't talking to–" he was cut off I took a closer look at him an noticed that Meg had her hunting knife pressed against his neck wires

"You better show some respect you hunk of shit ass metal, or I'll have to teach you some manners," she hissed and she let him go walking over to us

"Hide I think you just found your twin," Jazz said the Ironhide got up grumbling to himself

"Optimus Prime I believe you left a few more of your members out of the introduction," I insisted

"Forgive me miss…"

"Maggie," replied, the Hummer raised an eyebrow…I think

"Thank you, this is our Medical officer Ratchet," he said gesturing over to the Hummer who was sniffing

"Hmm, the boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with one of the females," he said matter-of-factly, the girls and I started stifling laughs watching Sam and Mikayla stand and look around awkwardly

"You all already know Sam's guardian, Bumblebee," Optimus said, said robot got up and threw a few air punches as music played from his radio

"Bumblebee, right?" Sam asked

"_Check on the rep Yep, second to none,"_ he said

"You're my guardian, huh?" Sam said Bumblebee nodded

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them" Ratchet replied shooting some kind of laser at Bumblebee's throat causing him to gag and cough

"What does that do?" I asked Ratchet pointing to the laser he shot at Bumblebee, the robot looked at the laser then to me

"It's a scanner that detects injuries on inside of the body," he replied

"So like a human version of an X-ray only much more accurate," I said crossing my arms over my chest, the robot seemed to smile

"Precisely, do you take interest in medicine?" he asked

"Are you kidding this girl has read hundreds of medical Logs and thousands of doctors' diaries," Katy replied I blushed a little

"Yes…I plan to be a doctor someday," I admitted, looking down at the ground for a brief moment

Alex had turned her attention to Optimus looking at him for a moment

"Why are you here?" she asked

"We are here looking for the All Spark, and we must find it before Megatron,"

"Mega-what?" Sam asked, Optimus pressed something near where his temple would be and lasers seemed to scan the area, the ground cracked and fell around us, tall structures came out of the ground and soon we were in what looked like a large metal city

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed, out war finally consumed the planet and the All Spark was lost to the stars." I saw a malicious looking robot with glowing red eyes throw a staff like weapon through an injured robot below him

"Megatron followed it to Earth where Captain Witwicky found him,"

"My grandfather," Sam said Optimus nodded

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates, Megatron crashed-landed before he could retrieve the cube, and your grandfather accidentally activated his navigation system, the coordinates to the cube's location on earth were imprinted on his glasses" he said

"Wait how'd you know about his glasses?" Sam interjected

"Ebay" Optimus said simply

"Ebay," Sam repeated

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army," Ratchet said

"And the human race will be extinguished," Optimus added getting up to stand up his full height

"Sam and Alexandra you hold the key to Earth's survival," Optimus said

"Please tell me meat head here hasn't sold those glasses yet," Katy said

"Yeah I have them but their back at home," Sam said

"Well let's get to it," Meg said, we all stepped back as the robots transformed into the cars they were before and we all walked over to Bumblebee except for Katy

"Katy where are you going?" Meg asked she turned around

"Well I don't know about you guys but I don't feel like get squished again," and she proceeded over to Jazz's form

"Open up Buttercup let's see how good of a diver you are," she said

"You got it babe," he said and the car door opened and she popped in, I was about to get into Bumblebee when I notice the hummer pull up alongside it

"If you don't mind Maggie would like to come with me? I would like to ask you a few questions on human medicine with you through the drive," he said, I smiled

"Of course I'd be glad to," I walked over to the hummer's the driver side door which was already opened for me, I hopped into the seat and put my seatbelt on and we slowly drove out in the rear view mirror I noticed Meg standing in front of the Topkick which unfortunately was backed up against the wall, I smiled and turned my attention to my surroundings, on the inside the cab looked like any regular ambulance, I peeked into the back and noticed in addition to the normal gurney and shelves full of medical supplies the space in the back was much wider than most ambulances I've seen

"So what do you want to discuss?" I asked

"Well…can you tell me about the different systems of the human body?" I smirked and lightly tapped the steering wheel as it moved on its own

"Oh at least make it a challenge," I said cracking my knuckles as we drove on, him asking me questions and I answered them, we were nearing Sam and Alex's house when he had finished his questionnaire, and pulled into a nearby ally way behind the house Sam, Mikayla, Alex, and Lilly had gotten out of Bumblebee Katy exited Jazz and I also noticed Meg get out of Ironhide

"You got to stay here and you guys have to watch them," Sam said as he walked over to the fence

"Okay," Mikayla replied

"Do you hear what I'm saying?" Sam asked

"Yes Mr. Overreacting we heard you loud and clear," Katy said leaning against Jazz's passenger side door, Sam and Alex walked into their yard, Alex staying on the path and Sam sprinting across the grass, I walked over to the girls who were next to Bumblebee

"So Mags, how did your ride go?" Katy asked a sly grin on her face, I knew she was up to something

"And what are you implying by that?" I replied

"Well don't you think it's kinda strange that an advance alien robot would ask a trainee about human medicine?" Meg asked

"Do you doubt my knowledge of the topic?" I replied crossing my arms over my chest

"No it's just that being an advanced alien he has access to any information he wants easily," Meg said concentrating on picking her nails, I looked over to the hummer I hadn't thought of the fact that he could access unlimited amounts of information with such ease

"_So why did he ask me to stay and offer information?_ "I thought making a mental note to ask him later

**(Alex POV)**

I was in Sam's room looking for the glasses when I heard dad yell down stairs

"Thanks for staying on my path," he said I looked out the window and notice Sam running across the lawn

"Oh, yeah. No,no, Dad, Hey!" he ran up and held the door closed

"The…Oh the path. I'm sorry I forgot about the path, I'm gonna sweep the whole thing right now. How about that?" he said

"_What a kiss up," _I thought shoved a bunch of garbage aside and continued looking for the glasses the windows were open, but I ignored the chill going through about every nook and cranny

"Jesus Christ why can't this kid learn to clean his room," I said going through all the God forsaken stuff that was on his floor, then I hear the familiar sound of hydraulics and gears shifting I look out the window to see that Optimus had transformed and was standing up

"What the heck is he doing?" I whispered, as the giant robot stepped over the fence into our yard, making large indents in the lawn where ever he stepped

"Mom is going to freak when she sees the yard like this!" I said I leaned out over the window as far as I could, and noticed Bumblebee was sneaking around the side of the house

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," I hissed, I noticed the little bot make a gesture as if he were cutting his throat towards something I looked over to see the rest of the Autobots transforming and following Optimus's lead

"What the heck, you guys are supposed to be super advanced aliens, not impatient little kids," I yelled, I saw Sam was walking over to Optimus

"What are you doing? What are you doing? No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the…please, please, please, no, no wait, no, no, no! oh no!" he shouted just as Optimus crushed our fountain

"Oops," he said

"Crap!" I yelled punching my fist against the window sill

"Sorry, my bad," the robot said to Sam

"Oh, I…you couldn't…you couldn't wait for five…you couldn't wait for five minutes? I told you to just stay! Just stay, God!" Mikayla and the girls had just ran in all of the surprised by the robots in the yard Sam marched over to them

"I told you guys to watch them, I told you," Sam said

"Okay, you know what? They seemed to be in a little bit of a rush," Mikayla said

"And what do you expect us to do, put them in time out if they didn't behave if ya haven't noticed Sam they're thirty times our size," Katy said gesturing to the robots

"Oh, this is bad, No! Mojo, Mojo off the robot, God!" he ran over to Mojo who had just peed on Ironhide's foot and the robot sent him flying through the air into Sam's arms, Meg was laughing her ass of on the ground

"Oh, wet," Ironhide mumbled about ready to squish the little chihuahua

"No, no, no, no, no! Easy, easy! Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo, this is Mojo, he's a pet of mine, he's a pet Okay? That's all. If you could just put the guns away, put them away please," Sam yelled as the massive robot charged his cannons and aimed for Sam and the dog

"You have a rodent infestations shall I terminate?" Ironhide asked

"No, no, no, no. He's not a rodent, he's a chihuahua, this is my chihuahua, we love chihuahua's! don't we "

"You do but I don't," Katy said

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot," the robot yelled

"He peed on you? Bad Mojo, bad Mojo" Sam said

"Bad mojo," Ironhide copied

"Sorry he's got a male dominance thing, that's all it is" Sam said Ironhide walked over to Meg

"What are you laughing at?" Ironhide said to Meg

"You…just got pissed on…by a dog!" She said between laughs Ironhide walked away grumbling

"My foot's gonna rust," Sam maneuvered through the massive robots and walked to the door

"Just hurry," Optimus yelled

"Shut up and go hide, all of you!" I yelled through the window trying to get my head out as far as possible, then the sill cracked and I slipped out falling head first

"Alexandra, be careful!" Optimus said he reached out and caught me in his gigantic hand

I looked up at him as he raised me back to the window I stepped in and turned around

"Thank you Optimus Prime," I said

"Not a problem, but please call me Optimus," he said I turned to him and couldn't help the

"Okay then Optimus thank you for catching me," I said he smiled

"You are most welcome," he replied and turned his attention back to the Autobots

"Autobots, recon" he said, Sam came up behind me

"Have you found them yet?"

"In this pigsty? It'll take a miracle to find them," I said

"Oh, come on where are they?" he said we started looking through the room again

"What? What is this?" Sam said walking over to his window I stood up and saw Mikayla in Optimus's hand

"Time is short," I heard Optimus say

"They really want those glasses," I heard Mikayla say as Sam helped her step through the window

"Come on, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna help you," she said

"Okay,"

"Please hurry," the robot said desperately

"We're trying as fast as we can Optimus," I said continuing my search

"Yeah, no, no, it's definitely gone," Sam said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"My glasses were in the bag, they were in a backpack and now the backpack isn't here," he said

"Well they're gonna be pissed, so what do you wanna do?" Mikayla said

"So what I think you should do is you should…you should check this whole, this whole section here just give it a clean sweep, I'll get the corner here, and Alex check the other side of the room,"

"Okay" I went over to my section and started going through all his junk

"Yeah, no, no, no, not there that's my…that's my private, sorry that's nothing," he said grabbing a box out of Mikayla's hands and shoved it under his mattress

"You just…you just told me to look-"

"I know, I didn't mean to look inside my treasure chest,"

"You should be way more specific so I don't get in trouble in your room, I'm already stressed out enough" she argued

"Guys we don't have time for this," I yelled then we heard the sound of gears shifting outside

"Okay, what now," Sam said and we all congregated to our nearest window

"No, no, no, no, no, no," all the cars had transformed into their vehicle modes and were parked all around our back yard

"Guys this isn't what I meant by hiding, our back yard isn't a truck stop" I said

"Oh, God, oh!" Sam said stepping away from the window

"Sam? Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam," Mikayla said

"He's back here,"

"I can't deal with this. I can't…What? Oh, no, no, no, it's my mother's flowers"

"Oops," the robot replied

"Okay you got to listen to me, if my parents come out here and they see you, they're going to freak out, my mother's got a temper, Okay?"

"We must have the glasses," was Optimus's reply I walked over to the window and pushed Sam aside

"I know you need the glasses, we're looking everywhere for them and you rushing us isn't helping one bit," he put his hand to his face in a very human like gesture

"Uh, keep searching,"

"Look we need you to be quiet for five minutes, ten minutes okay? Please you're making a racket and if the neighbors hear they're gonna flood this place real quick, and we can't concentrate on finding the glasses, because we are preoccupied with making sure that you and your team don't cause any trouble-"

"Calm down, calm down," he said I took a deep breath

"Ok but you have to try and get your guys to hide before some serious trouble starts," I said

"Very well, Autobots fall back," he said

"Thank you Optimus," I said and watched them leave

"Move!" Ratchet said

"Get away" Ironhide yelled back

"What's the matter with you? Can't you be quiet?" Optimus said to them

"He wants us to be quiet," Ratchet said, before I could say a word Ratchet walked right into a set of power lines, sparks flew and his lights and sirens went off as he turned and fell backwards causing the earth to shake

"Ratchet, are you alright!" Maggie yelled as she ran over to him, the robot twitched once and a while

"Wow that was tingly! You've got to try that," he said looking to Ironhide

"Yeah that looks fun," Ironhide said pulling down the remaining cables and shutting off all our power

"Fuck!" I yelled getting my phone out and using it as a flashlight

"Sam? Alex? Are you guys Okay?"

"Shit Mom and Dad are coming!" I whispered over to Sam and Mikayla

"Ratchet point the light," Optimus said and we were flooded in bright lights Sam walked over to the window

"What's with the light? You gotta stop the light, tell him to shut it off,"

"Sam, are you in there?" dad knocked on the door

"Oh shit," we're in for it now

**Me: well that was a super long and fun chapter to write, I'm sorry Ratchet but at the part where you get electrocuted I just start cracking up**

**Ratchet: it's not my fault I didn't notice the wires in front of me**

**Me: really so all that talk about how Cybertronian senses are ten times better than a human's…especially their eyesight, was any of that true?**

**Ratchet: No comment**

**Me: Whatev's so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter **

**Bumblebee: **_**"We got the beat we got the beat we got the beat, yeah we got the beat!"**_

**Me: That's right Bee we got the beat and new chapters coming your way soon, I know I left you with a cliff hanger but with every cliff hanger comes a sooner update so stalk your emails my pretties another update will be coming your way soon! Oh really quickly I just have one request I'm going to need some help trying to get some Bumblebee radio dialogue for the filler chapters later so could ya'll send me some suggestions please, thank you! Till next time!**

**Jazz: Peace out ma hommies, I better be hearin from ya'll real soon! * Makes peace sign***


	7. Chapter 7: Kidnapping by Suits

**Me: Welcome back I know you want to get started with this chapter quickly, but first I've gotten a few PMs and reviews for correcting me on how Mikaela's name should be spelled and thank you all so much it's just one of those names where it can go either way so I will be changing the spelling for the remaining chapters, now that that's settled….Ironhide! Do the disclaimer and warnings**

**Ironhide: I only take orders from Prime**

**Me: Optimus make him do the disclaimers and warnings we're in a bit of a rush here**

**Optimus: Ironhide must I repeat the order?**

**Ironhide: No Prime, you're gonna pay for this squishy**

**Me: Wait how about this, I make the first few filler chapters about your relationship?**

**Ironhide: Deal but you write everything I want to happen**

**Me: do you want me to kill you off in Dark of the Moon?**

**Bumblebee: "**_**Oh snap!"**_

**Ironhide: No**

**Me: Then you take the deal as it is and no complaints about it, now do the disclaimer and warnings**

**Ironhide: Fine, Squishy here doesn't own Autobots or any of the Transformers Movies, and the warnings are for suggestiveness and slagging language**

**Me: thank you Ironhide, and to my readers don't forget to leave a review!**

(Alex's POV)

"How come the door's locked? You know the rules no doors locked in my house," Dad shouted through the door, Sam sent me and Mikaela to hide

"You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door," Mom said

"One more chance, Five…" Dad started

"Oh dear,"

"Four, it's coming off the hinges, pal,"

"He's counting! Sam just open the door,"

"Three…"

"Oh, my,"

"Two…"

"He's counting,"

"Stand back,"

"Shit Sam go and open the door," I whispered, he finally got to the door and opened it

"What's up? What's with the bat?

"Who were you talking to?" Dad asked

"I'm talking to you,"

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" mom asked

"I'm a child, you know, I'm a teenager,"

"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were…"

"It doesn't matter what we thought, what was that light?" Dad asked

"_Shit, if they see the Autobots then they'll freak,"_ I thought, making sure I wasn't in my parent's line of vision, I leaned out the window and whispered to Optimus who was the closest

"Get your men to hide my parents are coming," and went back to hiding

"No, what light? What? There's no light, Dad! There's no light! You got two lights in your hand! That's what it is" Sam said trying to get dad out of the room

"There was a light under the door,"

"Well maybe it bounced…look you can't just bounce into my room like that, you got to knock you got to communicate,"

"We knocked for five minutes," Dad said

"I'm a teenager,"

"We knocked," Mom yelled

"You didn't knock you were screaming at me, Okay?"

"No" mom said

"This is repression what you're doing here, you're ruining my youth, Okay?"

"Oh, for Pete's sakes, you are so defensive! Were you…Masturbating?"

I let my head drop on the seat I was hiding behind

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," I mumbled,

"Judy, zip it okay"

"Was I…no mom, no I don't masturbate!" Sam yelled

"That's not something for you to bring up, that's a father-and-son thing, okay" dad argued

"Father-and-son thing," Sam agreed

"I mean, you don't have to call it that word if it makes you uncomfortable, you can call it Sam's happy time or…" Mo said

"Happy time?" Sam and Dad said synchronized

"…my special alone time…"

"Stop,"

"Mom,"

"…with myself,"

"Judy stop,"

"Mom you can't come in and…"

"I'm sorry it's just been a weird night, I've had a little bit to drink," she complained

"No, no dad," trying to keep dad out of the room

"Yeah, well we saw a light," he walked farther into the room

"Oh parents," I heard Optimus whisper outside, form my view of the room dad was getting dangerously close to a window in the bathroom and right on the bathroom window was Optimus I had a mini panic attack

"I don't know where it was, but we saw it," Dad said luckily the robot quickly got out of the windows view, but caused the earth to shake a bit

"Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake! Get in the door way!" and he got into the bathtub

"Okay!" Mom yelled

"Aftershock! Aftershock! Oh I hate these, got to ride it out, ride it out"

"Quick, hide" I heard Optimus whisper

"Hide? What? Where?" Ironhide argued

"Hey the lights are back on, oh come on get out of that tub" Mom said

"Can't you take safety seriously?" dad argued going to the window

"Good Lord this floor is filthy, Sam,"

"Oh, no! Look at the yard, the yard is destroyed," he turned his focus outside the window

"Judy? Better call the city we got a blown transformer! Power pole's sparking all over the place! Oh man yard's a waste, trashed, gone, it's a wash, the whole yard," I looked out the window the across from me covered my mouth and giggled slightly from my hiding spot I saw Optimus up against the roof trying to be as unnoticeable as a giant bright red and blue robot can be

"You're kidding me" mom said

"The parents are very irritating," I heard Ironhide whisper

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ratchet whispered back in a sarcastic tone

"Can I take them out?" peeking over to mom and dad, their backs facing me as they talked I got up and leaning over the window behind me and faced the two robots

"Like hell you will now both of you shut up, and Ironhide discharge those weapons or so help me I will rip them off your arms myself," bot robots were taken aback by my outburst but did as they were told and I slinked back into my hiding space

"Jeez Prime I forget who's in charge now," I heard Jazz whisper, and for some reason it made me blush

"We heard you talking to somebody, Sam, we wanna know who" Mom said

"Mom, I told you…" I stood up before Sam could finish

"Alex what are you do-" mom stopped when Mikaela stood up

"Hi, I'm Mikaela, I'm a…friend of Sam's," she said, mom nudged Sam's elbow

"Gosh, you're gorgeous, Isn't that the prettiest girl?"

"Thank you," Mikaela replied

"Wow," dad said giving Sam a fist pump

"She can hear you talking, mom," Sam said

"Oh, my goodness, I'm sorry you had to hear our little family discussion about-"

"Sorry that we're bugging you, come on hon let's go" Dad interfered

"Do you have my backpack?" Sam asked

"Oh, it's in the kitchen," she said I clenched onto the chair tightly out of frustration, mom and dad walked out and Mikaela, Sam, and I followed I came up behind Sam and Gibbs slapped him upside the head

"What the fuck was that for?" he said rubbing his head

"For being an idiot you made us go through all that trouble because you couldn't remember where you left your stinking backpack, now let's move and give the Autobots what they need," I hissed, we continued down the hall way and to the kitchen the back pack was on the island and Sam ran over and reached into his backpack taking out the glasses

"Oh, yes, okay, okay, yeah,"

"Your mom's so nice," Mikaela said

"Okay, Mikaela I want you to distract my parents while I slip out and get these glasses to them, Okay?" Sam said, I heard the someone ring the doorbell in a rushing manner, but paid no mind to it, I went with Sam out back door but the robots were nowhere to be seen

"Where did they go?" Sam said looking around I saw men in suits about to enter the back yard, I grabbed Sam's shirt and pulled him back inside and shut and locked the door behind us

"What the heck was that for?" Sam said but then he noticed the men in suits and a few in lab coats walking top the back yard, I heard mom shouting in the living room

"There's guys in suits all around the house! Look at this!"

"Could you stay off the grass," I heard dad yell

"Give me a sample and some isotope readings," I heard a voice say

"They better get their hands off my bush!" Mom said

"Drop the bat ma'am, I am carrying a loaded weapon," I heard the strangers voice again

"But you'd better get those guys out of my garden or I am gonna beat the crap out of them!" she yelled we walked into the living room

"What is this?" Sam asked, a man in a suit was standing in front of mom her bat in his hand

"How you doing son, is your name Sam?" he asked

"Yeah,"

"Well, I need you to come with us," he said I got in front of Sam and Mikaela

"Whoa way out of line," dad said both him and mom getting in front of us

"Sir I am asking politely, back off," he said in a snobby tone

"You're not taking my son," Mojo started barking at the suit

"Really? you're gonna try to get rough with us?"

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops, because there's something fishy going on around here," dad yelled

"Yeah, there's something a little fishy about you, your son, your little taco bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here,"

"What operation?" dad shouted

"That is what were are gonna find out," another suit came up to suit one

"I think direct contact," he whispered handing suit one some kind of device

"Son? Step forward please," he said holding the device out to him, but I stepped forward to the machine and it beeped wildly, till he moved it over my necklace and it exploded in his hands and shattered on the floor

"Bingo! Tag them and bag them! And make sure the girl rides with me," he yelled, a whole bunch of suits flooded in handcuffed us and forced us out

"You hurt my dog I kick your ass!" I heard mom yell as the took Mojo away

"Get me a sample on that vegetation ASAP!" Suit one yelled

"Sam, Alex, Don't say anything till we get a lawyer!" Dad yelled as him and mom were shoved into a separate SUV from us the man before and his lackey got in our SUV and we drove out

"So, uh Ladiesman217, that is your eBay username, right?" suit one asked

"Yeah, but, you know it was a typo and I ran with it," he said

"What do you make of this?" he said playing a message Sam had recorded on his phone "Is that you?" suit asked

"Yeah that sounds like Ladiesman" Mikaela said clearly pissed off and I don't blame her

"Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed, enlighten me,"

"Well let's get the story straight here sir," I interrupted "My brother said that his car was stolen,"

"I wasn't asking you young lady,"

"I was there to witness it," I said

"Really?" suit said with mock interest in his voice

"Yes that's what I said to them, but it's fine now because its back, it came back," Sam said

"Well not by itself…because cars don't do that…because that would be crazy!" Mikaela added and they all started laughing except for me, I was looking out the front view mirror and it may have been my imaginations but I noticed a flash of bright blue and red coming towards us in the distance

"So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?"

"You mean, like a Martian? Like what E.T.?" Sam asked

"It's an urban legend," Mikaela said

"You see this? This is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, I'm gonna lock you up forever" he said pulling out a police like badge

"Oh God you know what don't listen to him, he's just pissy because he's got to get back to guarding the mall," Mikaela said  
"You in the training bra, do not test me, especially with your daddy's parole coming up" he said, I turned to face Mikaela disbelief and shock on my face

"What? Parole?" Sam asked "It's nothing" Mikaela insisted

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?" Suit said

"You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix?" she said to us, we both nodded

"Well, they…they weren't always his," she said

"You stole cars?" Sam said

"Well we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along," I said

"She'd got her own juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal and criminals are hot, that'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail for the rest of his natural life" he said I gave him a disgusting look, but I noticed that a device, similar to the one that scanned me, was starting to beep I looked out the window and saw a giant foot step on the pavement right in our way, I grabbed Sam and Mikaela braced myself for impact, we crashed and turned wildly I ended up hitting my head hard against one of the front chairs, I looked up my head throbbing just as two large metal hands reached in through the sides and picked up the SUV

"It's Big, It's big," Suit two said

"Shift you weight towards the front," I yelled letting go of Sam and Mikaela, I heard the metal creak and finally the roof was pulled off and we dropped to the ground a bright light shining on us as something threw aside the top of the car, the light shut off and before us stood Optimus Prime in all his glory

"You a-holes are in trouble now," I said

"Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime," I said the robot knelt down

"Taking the children was a bad move, Autobots, relieve them of their weapons," he said and the rest of the team came over to us from their place on an overhanging bridge all their weapons drawn, the girls on the ground running up behind them

"Give me those," Jazz yelled, he opened up a clawed hand, and the weapons seemed to fly out of the suits hands into his, that's when I notice Meg suddenly fly over towards Jazz but Ironhide caught her

"You alright there squishy?" He asked

"What the heck are you Okay Meg?" I said getting out of the broken SUV and walking over to Ironhide

"I'm fine I think that my gun was magnetized too," she said to me and turned to Ironhide

"Thanks for catching me rust bucket," she said

"You do realize that I can drop you right now," he said

"I know but you're not gonna do it anyways," she said, growling Ironhide put her down gently and walked away  
"Hi there" I heard suit one say to Optimus

"You don't seem afraid are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus asked

"Look, there are S-Seven protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you," he replied

"Get out of the car," Optimus growled and it sent a shiver down my spine

"Me? You want me to-"

"Now!" He shouted making me jump a bit

"I'm getting out, I'm getting out you see? Very nifty how you put us down without really killing us," he said I walked over to Sam and Mikaela as she was taking off Sam's handcuffs

"You're good with handcuffs, too, now huh?" Sam said

"You weren't supposed to hear all that," she said and started working on my handcuffs, once I was free I slapped Sam upside the head

"What is this Slap Sam silly day?" he said

"Learn to show some respect she could have just left you handcuffed you know," I said Mikaela faced Sam a nervous look on her face

"Sam, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in, when have you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?" she said, she started walking over to the suits surrounded by the bots, I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder she turned to face me for a minute, I brought her towards me and gave her a comforting hug, she hugged me back tightly and started to cry, she had no one to turn to, no one to care for her, I was gonna change that.

"Big guys with big guns, huh?" I heard suit say all three of us walked over to suit one

"What is Sector Seven? Answer me" I said

"I'm the one who asks questions around here, not you young lady!"

"How'd you know about the aliens?" Mikaela asked

"And where did you take our parents?" Sam asked

"I am not at liberty to discuss it, hey you touch me that's a federal offense," he said as Sam fiddled thorough his suit pocket

"Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it-badge, right?" Sam said taking out his badge

"Yeah brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there," suit said

"Well wouldn't you be? I mean their kickass fucking alien robots sir, who wouldn't be," Katy said standing next to Jazz

"Where is Sector Seven?" I asked

"Wouldn't you like to know," all of a sudden I saw Bumblebee twist a nob in his…area and a can like item shot out a suits head, I stepped back just in time before the robot started spouting some kind of liquid all over suit

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man," Optimus ordered _Lubricating? Lubricants? Ironhide use that word when Mojo…_ I started laughing at suit's current predicament as did everyone else including Jazz and Ironhide. When that was over got all the suits to handcuff themselves to each other and we were about to hand cuff suit one to a pole when Mikaela stepped forward

"Alright tough guy, take it off," she said to suit one

"What are you talking about?"

"Your clothes, all of it off," she said

"For what?" he yelled

"For threatening my dad," he glared at her but started taking of his clothes any ways

"Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life, you're a criminal let's face facts it's in your gene pool," he took of his belt and removed his pants revealing pair of Aloha trunks

"Those are nice, now get behind the pole," she said

"And work it," Katy said and we all started laughing

"This is such a felony, what you're doing," suit two said

"I will hunt you down, Okay?"

"He'll hunt you down,"

"Without any remorse,"

"No remorse,"

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you lackey," Meg said and lackey jumped back in fear dropping something, I picked it up it was a cell phone

"Guys we got trouble, they called for reinforcements," I said

"Optimus! Incoming!" Ironhide yelled I saw a more SUVs and two helicopters coming our way, Ironhide shot something into the ground causing to all the SUV's tires to pop and to swerve around uncontrollably

"Roll out!" Optimus commanded the Autobots transformed and the girls got into them and they drove off, Optimus put his hand down

"Up you get," he said and we all sat in his hand he raised us up to his shoulder and we climbed on as he started to run from the choppers coming in, we headed through the city Optimus trying his best to avoid crushing the cars on the street

"Optimus run down that ally way so we can lose them," I said pointing to the ally nearing us, he obeyed, and made his way over to a stone bridge, Optimus grabbed onto a large stone beam and swung himself up and planted his feet against another one so were where facing down into the river below as the choppers went under the bridge right below us

"Easy you three," Optimus whispered, Mikaela and I were braced behind his head and Sam was holding onto his smoke stack, Optimus moved his head a bit but it caused Mikaela to fall taking Sam down with her, I grabbed onto Sam's arm and held onto a smoke stack but I was slipping fast

"Don't drop me! Don't drop me!" Mikaela screamed as a chopper flew right under her

"I'm slipping! I'm slipping!" I shouted

"Hold on!" Optimus yelled, then I lost my grip, we all started falling towards the ground when Sam and Mikaela were caught by Bumblebee, and Optimus stuck out a foot and somewhat caught me

"Are you alright?" He asked I nodded

"Thanks for catching me, again," I said and he smiled a bit, from there I was able to land on the ground without hurting myself and I ran over to Bumblebee just when the choppers started shooting harpoons at him

"No!" I tried to run even faster but he had taken too many hits and wasn't fighting back he was in a tangled mess on the floor, SUVs were coming in from everywhere

"Get down on the ground!" we obeyed and were arrested, I looked up and saw that Optimus was about to move from his hiding spot, he happened to look at me and I shook my head

"Stay back!" I yelled as I was dragged towards another SUV, I couldn't let them get him I couldn't let that happen, I was shoved past Suit one who had on a pair of pants and an S-Seven bullet proof vest over his wife beater

"Happy to see me again, put her in the car with her brother and little criminal friend" I gave him the nastiest glare I could before being dragged away into another SUV

(Meg POV)

We had just driven up to the bridge, we saw them take away Alex, Sam and Mikaela, and saw them freezing Bumblebee, I put my hair up back in its familiar ponytail and got out through Ironhide's driver side door as Katy got out of Jazz and he transformed

"Hang back, Let me check it out," He said jumping over the edge and climbing through the pillars to keep out of sight and Lilly got out of Ironhide's passenger side, when she saw Bumblebee her faced turned to horror

"Bumblebee!" she shouted and ran over to the edge of the bridge, I grabbed her by her arm and swung her back

"What are you gonna do?" I said anger building behind me as she tried to escape my grip

"We have to save him, he saved us we can't just leave him like this!" she screamed tears running down her face, as she watched them take him away

"There's nothing me can do right now!" I said she still struggled in my hold till I pulled her into me and wrapped her in a hug she struggled a bit more before she just stopped and sobbed into my chest, I stroked her hair tried to calm her down

"It's alright he's a tough Bot he'll make it out and so will Alex, Sam, and Mikaela, we'll find them," I said she looked up at me tears running down her face

"You promise?" she asked, I wiped her tears away

"I can't promise anything Lil, but I promise we will do everything we can to get all of them back," I said, she hugged me again and I hugged her back trying to calm her down, Maggie and Katy walked over to us and I let Lilly go so that they could take care of her, I walked over to the edge of the bridge and braced myself against it as I watched the SUVs drive away with my friends in their hold

"Damn it!" I yelled kicking the stone base and ignoring the pain that started to throb

"Hurting yourself won't help anyone squishy," I heard Ironhide say behind me, I turned around to face his true form and leaned against the edge and crossed my arms over my chest

"Why should you care? I'm perfectly fine so why don't you bother someone else," I hissed, walking over to the girls when he scooped me up and brought me to his face I tried to kick him but his thumb held my legs down

"Put me down you bastard!" I yelled struggling to get out of his vice like grip

"You listen to and you listen good, if you keep letting your anger run unchecked it's gonna make you reckless in a battle and you can get hurt…and an injured soldier can't fight," he said I quit my struggling, he was right, putting myself down and letting my anger run free was not going to help anybody

"Fine, so can you put me down now?" I said, he grinned and lowered his hand and I stepped off

"Jerk," I hissed back and walked over to the girls Optimus and Jazz jumped over the side and onto the bridge

"We have the glasses, we must continue our search for the All Spark," he said transforming the others following suit

"What about Alex, Sam, Mikaela, and Bumblebee?" Maggie asked

"We will find them, but if we don't get to the All Spark, the Decepticons gain the upper hand," Ratchet said, we all got into the cars and drove off, Lilly was sleeping curled up beside me as I stroked her back and looking forward

"Don't you worry Megara we will find them," Ironhide said through the radio

"Don't call me Megara," I growled

"Fine…Megara," I kicked the radio, but that didn't stop a smile from forming on my face

**Me: Oh no! Alex, Sam, Mikaela, and Bumblebee have been kidnaped! Will the Autobots be able to save them in time?**

**Ironhide: Damn right we will**

**Me: Dude I was saying it sarcastically, of course you'll get them back, on another note…what was all that with Meg? Huh?**

**Ironhide: I gave her a pep talk that's it**

**Me: Right…so anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will have a new one coming for you soon, till then, Bee would you do the honors?  
Bumblebee: **_**"Cause it ain't no more baby bye, bye, bye!"**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Calm Before the Storm

**Me: Welcome back lovelies so this chapter is where the party really starts, and I just want to give you all a couple things to expect in the near future: first, in upcoming "filler" chapters don't expect it to be Pulitzer prize winning work remember we are in the world of Fanfiction and not everyone's a J.K. Rowling, and second I will have no "smut" writing, the rating is T and the warnings are for suggestiveness and that's how it'll stay, if one of you want to write a one-shot using my characters then just PM me and I'll be happy to discuss it with you, okay I think that's it did I miss anything boys?**

**Ratchet: Nope that's everything on the list *checking of to do list***

**Me: Thanks Ratchet would you care to do the disclaimer **

**Ratchet: Fine…** **FantasyActionRomanceGirlCraze does not own Autobots or any of the Transformers Movies and the warnings are for suggestiveness and language**

**Me: Thank you Ratchet, don't forget to leave a review!**

(Alex POV)

We were flying somewhere in a chopper, we were all suited up with a head set and everything, added to our group was a large African American guy in a football jersey and sweats, and a blonde Australian woman

"So…" Sam asked awkwardly

"What'd they get you for?" the woman asked

"Um, I bought a car, turned out to be an alien robot, who knew?" Sam replied

I looked out the side at the scenery flying past us eventually we landed and they had us exit the chopper, two other choppers had landed, one about five or six men in military dress came out, and in another an older man in a suit came out, we were all directed to a line of SUVs and were driving somewhere I didn't get to see where for I had fallen asleep

(Katy's POV)

We stopped at some kind of museum building that was closed the Autobots transformed and walked to the side of the building to avoid being seen, Optimus had the glasses in his hand

"Please let this work," he said

"Fire it up, Optimus" Jazz said walking along the roof scouting the area, lasers shot out of Optimus's eyes, through the glasses and a holographic image of the earth appeared

"The code, the code on these glasses indicates the All Spark is 230 miles from here," Optimus said and the globe disappeared

"I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize," Ratchet said Ironhide nodded

"They must know it's here, as well" he added

"What about Bumblebee? We can't just leave him to die and become some human experiment!" Jazz argued

"I second that because knowing how humans are he'll be tortured just for them to get a few laughs out of it," I added

"He'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission Bumblebee is a brave soldier this is what he would want," Optimus said Ironhide motioned for them to step aside

"Why are we fighting to save the humans? Their a primitive and violent race," Ironhide whispered but we heard him loud and clear, I looked over to Meg who stood beside me and noticed her clench her fist

"Where we so different? They're a young species, they have much to learn, but I've seen goodness in them freedom is the right of all sentient beings you all know there's only one way to end this war, we must destroy the Cube, if all else fails, I will unite it with the spark in my chest" Optimus said

"That's suicide, the Cube is raw power it could destroy you both," Ratchet argued

"A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet, we cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes, it's been an honor serving with you all and in meeting you our human friends," he said turning to us

"Same here big guy, not everyone can say that hung out with alien robots" I said he nodded

"Autobots Roll out!" he commanded

"We're rolling!" Jazz said he put his hand out for me to step on Maggie stepped onto Ratchets and Ironhide held out his hand for Meg and Lilly, but only Lilly stepped on Meg walked away

"What's her problem?" he asked watching her walk over to Optimus's truck form and got in

"You'll have to ask her yourself 'Hide," I said the bots let us down and transformed then we got in and they started the long drive to the cube's location

(Alex's POV)

Someone was shaking my shoulder gently

"Alex get up we're here," I hear Mikaela say I groggily got up and stepped out of the SUV Sam, and Maggie, the Australian woman, were standing looking over the edge of what looked like a bridge, we walked over to them and followed their gazes, I was looking down a slope like wall of metal that let water spill into a river, then I realized that we were at the Hoover Dam, then a few more suits came over to us and directed us towards a tower like building, I saw a line of men in army uniforms saluting the man in the suit I saw get out of the chopper earlier, then I saw a familiar face that I didn't want to see, Suit number one coming towards us

"Hey kids," he said

"I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You all must be hungry, you want a latte? HoHo? Double venti macchiato?" he said putting his hand on Sam's shoulder _so…is he trying to apologize? Or something_ I thought

"Where's my car?" Sam asked another suit came up to us

"Kids, I need you three to listen to me very carefully, people can die here, we need to know everything you know, and we need to know it now" he said desperately, and was gonna use that to my advantage

"Okay, we'll tell you everything you want to hear, but I have a few conditions before we talk" I said looking at both of them

"First we'll take my brother's car, our parents,"

"Maybe you should write this down," Mikaela said

"Oh and her Juvie record, that's got to be gone forever," I demanded

"Come with me, we'll talk about the car," he said and he led us over to the door

"Thank you," Mikaela whispered to me

"What are friends for other than bribing government officials?" I said and she giggled the tower was an elevator that led to the bottom of the Hoover Dam we all got out and were walking along the water side

"Alright here's the situation, you've all had direct contact with the NBEs" Suit one said

"NBEs?" An African American soldier asked

"Non–Biological Extraterrestrials try and keep up with the acronyms," he answered rudely we were led through a system of tunnels for a few minutes

"What you're about to see is totally classified," Suit said, we entered a hangar and my breath caught in my throat…there in the hangar…was Megatron…frozen

"Oh My God, their keeping him alive," I whispered

"Dear God, what is this?" a man who I learned earlier is, Keller the Secretary of Defense, asked

"We when he made his approach over the North Pole, we think our gravitational field screwed up is telemetry he crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago, we shipped him here to this facility in 1934," suit two aka Banachek said

"WE call him NBE-1," suit one said

"Well sir I don't mean to correct you on everything you think know, but that's Megatron, he's the leader of the Decepticons," Sam said

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935, your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind" Babachek said

"And you show him your thanks by throwing him in a psycho ward, how touching," I said

"Fact is you're looking at the source of the modern age, the microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him, NBE-1, that's what we call it," Suit said getting into Sam's face

"_The arrogant bastard," _I thought

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" the Secretary said

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security," Banachek said

"Well you got one now," the secretary said

"So why earth?" one of the soldier's said

"It's the All Spark," I said everyone turned to face me

"All Spark? What is that?" the secretary asked

"Well they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing, anyways, Mr. NBE-1 here, aka Megatron that's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe, that's their plan," I said

"And you're sure about that?" Suit one said a nervous look in his eye

"Yes…you guys know where it is, don't you?" I said suit and Banachek glanced at each other

"Follow me," we walked to a room looking over another hangar next door to Megatron's chamber, and in it was a massive cube with a bunch of inscriptions and markings all over it they had set up a stair case like structure so that people could look at it from all sides

"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10,000 BC, the first seven didn't find it until 1913 they knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE-1, President Hoover had the damn built around it four football fields thick of concrete a perfect way to hide its energy form being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside," Banachek said

I looked closely at the hieroglyphics on the Cube, then I felt a vibration on my chest I reached into my shirt and pulled out the necklace I was wearing I glanced at it and then at the Cube and noticed that the symbols on the pendant matched the style of the hieroglyphics on the cube, my eyes widened at my discovery but kept quiet not wanting to have my necklace taken away, I tucked it back in my shirt and ignored the pulsing vibration

"Wait back up you said the dam hides the Cube's energy, what kind exactly?" Maggie asked

"Good question come with me," he said and we were led to another room with a strange glowing box in the center of it

"Please step inside they have to lock us in," and sure enough we were locked in tight

"Oh wow, what's that? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?" the African soldier said, I looked towards where he was looking and noticed deep jagged claw marks all along the walls

"Oh no man, Freddy Krueger had four blades, man. That's only three that's Wolverine!" Glenn the other guy on the chopper with us said

"Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?" Suit one said

"I got a phone," Glenn said tossing it to Suit who opened the box and put it in

"Oh Nokias are real nasty, you got to respect the Japanese the know the way of the Samurai," he said shutting the door

"Nokia's from Finland," Maggie whispered beside me I just shrugged my shoulders and we all put on some glasses that had been given to us,

"We're able to take the Cube radiation and funnel it into that box," Suit said a little laser thing pointed to the phone and zapped it, it shook violently and then transformed into this little mini-bot thing and started attacking all around the box blasting it trying to get free, it turned around and looked at me it looked like it was about to attack but then it stopped everyone gasped then I noticed that my necklace slipped out of my shirt because I was leaning forward and in addition to the pulsing vibrations it was glowing slightly, the little Cybertronian bent its head down to me…like it was bowing to me?

"Looks kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer bunny from hell, huh?" Suit said

"Let him out," I said  
"Excuse me young lady?" Suit said but I was already opening the box door

"Hey you're gonna get us all-"

"Shut it Suit he's not gonna hurt me," I said putting my hand out, and it climbed onto my hand and crawled up my arm to rest on the crook of my neck purring and muttering something in a strange language

"You are just full of surprises ain't you, and the Name's Simmons" suit or Simmons said

"Not like it makes you any nicer," I said then the lights flickered a bit the mini-bot curled deeper into my neck

"It's okay you're safe," I whispered to it using three fingers to gently pat it

"Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here," Secretary Keller said

"Banachek, what's going on?" he the agent said into an intercom

"_The NBE-1 hangar has lost power-"_

"What!"

"_-and the backup generator is just not gonna cut it,"_

"Do you have an arms room?" one of the soldiers asked

"Yes follow me," he said and we walked out people were running in all directions

"Get everyone to the NBE-1 chamber now!" Banachek yelled we got to the arms room, I was immediately handed two hand guns that were loaded but I grabbed some extra magazines just in case, _thank you Meg for giving us lessons in simple weaponry_, everyone else was loading some form of a weapon, the Cybertronian was muttering in in Cybertronian as I loaded my weapon, adding a knife to my arsenal, and attaching it at my hip  
"Forty millimeter sabot rounds on that table!" Someone shouted

"That's good, get all the ammo you got, everything you can carry," one of the soldiers said, we then the whole room became silent when a loud rumble sounded through the building then I saw Sam walking over to suit, I mean Simmons

"You got to take me to my car, he's gonna know what to do with the Cube," Sam said

"Your car? It's confiscated," Simmons said

"Then un-confiscate it," I said coming over to him

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing! Maybe you know, but I don't know," I walked over the mini bot crawling around on my shoulder

"You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?" I yelled

"I have people's lives at stake here young lady!" he yelled suddenly one of the soldiers grabbed him by his collar and held him against one of the cars

"Take him to his car!" he yelled guns were suddenly drawn I aimed both of mine at two suits who had them aimed at Sam and Mikaela, the mini bot started charging his guns

"Don't fire unless someone starts shooting," I whispered to it, it must have understood becuses its guns were still drawn but the whirring slowed, another suit tried to shoot the soldier holding Simmons

"Drop it," the he said taking out his own gun and pointing it at the suit, some guys beat at each other till everyone had a gun to their head

"Drop your weapon, soldier, there's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?" Simmons said

"You know, we didn't ask to be here," the soldier argued

"I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction," Simmons commanded  
"S-seven don't exist," the African American soldier argued

"Right and we don't take orders from people that don't exist," the soldier holding Simmons down said, I suddenly noticed that he had a gun to Simmons's chest

"I'm gonna count to five, Okay?" Simmons said

"Well I'm gonna count to three," the soldier threatened

"Simmons?" Secretary Keller said

"Yes, sir?"

"I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys," Keller said, Simmons looked at the soldier holding a gun to him and then back to Keller

"All right, Okay, hey you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool," he said, the soldier let him go and we were led through another set of tunnels

"_God this place is endless"_ I thought I walked through our group to the soldier who had held down Simmons and the African American soldier beside him

"Hey," they both faced me but kept walking

"I wanted to say thanks for getting Simmons to think straight," the dirty blonde soldier smiled

"No problem kid, I'm Lennox and this is Epps," He said putting his hand out I took it and shook it

"Alex, it's my brother's Camaro that can fix this mess" I said

"Let's hope it can" Epps said, we finally came up to some huge doors they were opening, and I saw Bumblebee strapped to a table getting zapped by various devices

"No Stop! Stop them! Let him go!" I yelled Sam ran over to one of the guys shooting this smoke stuff at Bumblebee, and threw the thing on the ground they stopped the machines and Sam walked up to face him

"Are you alright? They didn't hurt you right?" Sam asked, Bumblebee nodded and a mask fell over his face, he transformed his hand into his gun and started pointing it at all the suits and soldiers in the room

"Listen to me Bee, the Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming," I said he sat up on the table but didn't take back the gun

"No don't worry about them they're okay, right? They're not gonna hurt you" I said I tuned towards the people behind us

"Just back up a little bit, he's friendly, he's fine," I said they obeyed

"Okay come on, put the guns down, they're not gonna hurt you," I said he retracted the mask

"Here, come with us we're gonna take you to the All Spark," I said we led him to the All spark hangar, we watched as Bumblebee approached the Cube and I couldn't help but notice the pulsing vibration was speeding up, the Cybertronian curled into the crook of my neck was trying to get my attention by gently poking the side of my neck

"What is it?" I asked gently it pulled out the necklace and let it drop on my chest it was vibrating and the light it gave off was pulsing wildly, I looked up at Bumblebee he had caused a bright light to flash through the cube and a grid like pattern appeared then we heard the whirring of gears and hydraulics like if one of the bots were transforming but then I realized that it was the cube that was transforming I watched in awe as the massive cube got smaller and smaller till it fit perfectly in Bumblebee's hand, he grabbed it but it shocked him and he accidently dropped it, I ran up to catch it and it was surprisingly light, but then it zapped me through my necklace, I almost dropped the cube when a flash of sharp pain ran though me, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come, Sam came over to me taking the cube and handing it to Bumblebee

"Are you alright Alex?" he said, I was bent over my hands on my knees and I was breathing in large gulps of air

"Yeah I'm fine," I stood up straight

"_Message from Starfleet, Captain - let's get to it,"_ Bee's radio clicked

"He's right, we stay here we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar, Mission City is twenty two miles away, we're gonna sneak that cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city," Lennox said

"Good, right!" Keller said, getting excited at the idea

"But we cannot make a stand without the Air force," Lennox said

"This place must have some kind of radio link! Yes short wave CB!" Keller said to Simmons

"Right yes," Simmons said

"Sir you got to figure out some way to get word out to them, let's move! Mr. Secretary get our birds in the air, when we get to the city we're gonna find a radio, and I'll have Epps vector them in Okay" Lenox said Bumblebee transformed and Sam, Mikaela, and I got into Bumblebee the cube and I were in the back seat the other soldiers got into some military vehicles and surrounded us as we drove out of the Hoover Dam

"The cube's okay?" Sam asked

"Yeah it's fine," I said

"Put the seat belt on it" Sam insisted I grabbed the seat belt and wrapped it around the cube but my hand touched the top of the cube and after another flash of light the pain returned again only much stronger and it stayed longer I tried to scream but the pain was too much to bear, suddenly I felt myself fall back against the car seat, I thought that I was knocked out but I was conscious of my surroundings, I could hear the engine but it seemed…distant, I tried to open my eyes but something wasn't letting me

"_Alexandra,"_ I heard a familiar voice call

"Primus?" I asked

"_Yes dear one, do not fear my child you are safe,"_

"What's going on? Is this part of the mission you asked me about?" I said

"_Yes dear one, but you'll need help to fully complete it, when you reach your destination find your sisters and all of you surround the All Spark, then I shall grant you what is needed to aid my sons"_ he said

"Wait your sons? Who are your sons, how will I know who they are, I don't even know what you look like!" I yelled panicking at the thought of my assignment being lost before it begins

"_All will be revealed in due time Alexandra, do not trouble yourself with worries of what can happen but what is happening, just know that you can conquer any challenge you face as long as if you trust your judgment and follow your heart,"_ he said I felt that familiar pulling again

"Wait Primus please when can I actually see you?" I asked the pulling getting stronger

"_All things have their time dear one, you will see me when you are ready," _the pulling force grew and I felt myself falling again and the next thing I know, I wake up back in Bumblebee

"Alex, are you okay?" Sam asked

"Yeah I'm fine," I said I just happen to look out the front window and saw a red and blue Peterbilt Semi drive up over a hill side along with a, Pontiac Solstice, a Topkick, and a Hummer, my face lit up

"There's Optimus, and the rest of the Autobots!" I pointed out the window, we drove past them, but they all turned around and started following us. We were driving up a high way when the sound of sirens caught my attention, I looked back and through the other cars behind us I saw a large tan colored truck with a claw like crane over it knocking cars out of its way and next to it the Mustang police car

"Oh my God, it's the same cop," I said the Autobots formed a perimeter behind Bumblebee but I noticed Optimus hold back, just as the truck was transforming so was Optimus, the truck skated on its wheels across the highway and smashed through a bus and into Optimus, causing them both to fly off the bridge

"Oh My God Optimus!" I yelled trying to see his

"_It's alright! – he's a – tough cookie,"_ the radio clicked I looked a momentlonger before turning myself to face forward and we continued to drive, then I felt my pocket vibrate I reached in and took out my phone someone was calling me I flipped it open and put it to my ear

"Hello?"

"_Alex?"_ Maggie's voice coming through

"Maggie?"

"_Yeah it's me, God it's good to hear your voice again, are you guys alright?"_ she asked

"Yeah a little bit bumped and bruised but nothing you couldn't fix Doc, what's up?" I asked

"_Nothing much we're following you, I'm in Ratchet right now with Meg,"_

"Cool, how's everyone else?"

"_We're fine, Katy's well Katy, Lilly's happy that you guys made it out especially you Bee,"_ I smiled

"_But Meg's kinda cranky, don't know why though, Optimus had her transfer into Ratchet before he went to fight that Decepticon back there , and she's in the back…not talking much though"_

"Can she hear me?" I asked

"_You're on speaker right now, if she can she's not showing it," _Maggie replied

"Well Meg if you're listening you need to put whatever it is behind you for now we have a battle coming up and we need as many able bodies and minds to help," I heard something moving in the background

"_Got it Commander, I hear ya and besides I need to let my anger out on something,"_ Meg replied

"Good see to it that you all are ready for this, because it doesn't get any realer than this," I said then I remembered what Primus had told me earlier about

"One more thing guys before we dive head first into this fight I have something I need to tell you guys, when we see each other face to face I can't tell you now but trust me it's important," I said

"_Alright then we'll try to get to you as quickly as we can,"_ Maggie said

"Okay then I'll let you go guys, we're coming into Mission City see you in a bit,"

"_See ya Commander,"_ Meg said and I shut the phone and shoved it in my pocket finally we drove into the city, I looked around it was like an un-busy version of New York I saw the Autobots form a wall around Bee, even without seeing their faces I could tell they were anxious because now we risked losing comrades and friends, now determined the fate of our races, now…the battle for our home begins

**Me: Oh snap Mission city fight is coming up! Can't wait to get that started! When the real action starts**

**Ironhide: why that fleshy Meg, why is she mad?**

**Me: Ironhide you may a super advanced alien robot but you are incredibly thick if you can't figure that out**

**Ironhide: It's not my fault I can tell what's going on in her processor **

**Me: You'll have to figure that out on your own big guy**

**Ironhide: Useless humans *walks away***

**Me: And to my readers I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to post the next one I've started working on it so it'll be up soon so go back to stalking your email my pretties! Till then **_**Au revoir**_**! **


	9. Chapter 9: The Mission Begins

**Me: Welcome back my pretties, I hope I didn't make you all wait too long for this update, but I made a Facebook page for this story to upload some images to give you guys an even better look at how the girls look like and such, but enough from me so let's cut to the chase; guys one of you do the Disclaimer and another do the warnings**

**Ratchet: I got disclaimer,** **FantasyActionRomanceGirlCraze does not own us Autobots or any of the Transformers Movies **

**Jazz: I got dem warnin's okay ma hommies you know the drill them warnings are for suggestiveness and language**

**Me: Okay then, don't forget to leave a review and now on with the show! Oh wait shout out to Night Fury thank you for the not on the sentences and such, really helpful (P.S. Love HTTYD, Toothless is my fave! XD) Oh and here's the link for the Facebook page**

** www. Facebook pages / A-Femmes-Touch/ 515931871870515 ? Skip _ nax _ wizard = true**

**(Alex's POV) **

We pulled into the center of mission city I got out of Bumblebee the All Spark in my hands and the rest of the girls got out of their cars and came over to me, I handed the Cube to Sam and ran over to them, Lilly was the first to come up to me hugging my midsection then Katy then Maggie and then Meg we all hugged each other for a moment

"God it's so good to see you guys again, I don't know what I'd do without you," I said we all let go of each other

"You wouldn't be able to squat without us," Katy said, I smiled then Meg came over to me

"But if you pull a stunt like that on us again Alex, you're gonna get it," she said

"Yes sir! Understood!" I said giving an over dramatized salute, I saw the men get into positions around us, Sam, and Mikaela,

"Girls come here," Meg said we turned to face her as she pulled out a three hand guns from her cargo pants pockets, all locked and loaded, handing one to Maggie, Katy, and Lilly

"I hope you guys didn't forget those lessons at the shooting range I gave ya," she said going through her pockets in her cargo pants and handing them extra magazines

"You kidding I how can we forget when you put us through mini-Marine boot camp," Katy said putting the extra magazines in her pocket, and turned her hat backwards, and taking a small circular case popped it open and smeared a blackish-green paste like substance under her eyes

"Was that really necessary Katy?" Meg asked pulling out one of her homemade hand guns and tightening her pony tail,

"Hey it's my first fight and I want to look good kicking ass," she said using her belt loop as a holster for her gun, Meg rolled her eyes she knelt down and secured the laces in her combat boots, I saw Lennox with a bunch of old fashioned radio things in his arms

"Come on let's go! Mount up!" Lennox yelled and everyone got back to their vehicles, before we split up we hugged each other one last time

"No matter what happens we all get through this together, got it?" I said the girls didn't say anything, but then again there was nothing that needed to be said, we let go of each other to get into our cars, I rode in the back seat of the military vehicle with Epps and Lennox

"Here I got shortwave radios," He said shoving some in Epps's hands, the African stared at them blankly

"Wait, what am I supposed to do with these?" Epps asked

"Well use them it's all we got!" Lennox said getting in to the driver's seat, and lead the rest of the team farther into the city

"This is like RadioShack dinosaur radios or something, Man," He complained trying to turn one of them on

"I'm only gonna get 20 or 30 miles out of these things," He said, finally one turned on

"Are there any aircraft orbiting the city" he said into the mouth piece

"F-22 at twelve o'clock," Lennox said as the jet flew past us…flying unusually close to the ground

"All right I want planes for air cover and get Black Hawks on station to extract that Cube, you got it?" Lennox said, we came to a stop at the center of the city and everyone piled out of the cars, I stood up in the bed of the military truck, my forearms resting on the roof

"Air Force has Arrived! Pop Smoke!" Lennox said stepping forward

"Raptor, Raptor, do you copy?" Epps said into the radio stepping out of the car, but only static silence was heard

"We have you visual, green smoke is the mark, provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction," he said but was met with silence once again, the Autobots started to transform around us

"It's Starscream!" I heard Ironhide yell

"_That didn't sound good"_ I thought

"Please tell me you copy," Epps said into the radio

"Back up take cover! Bumblebee!" Ironhide said and he and Bumblebee walked forward picking up a truck to use as a makeshift shield for us

"No, no, no, no! Move!" Lennox yelled, the soldiers started moving back

"Back up! Back up!" Ironhide yelled

"Retreat! Fallback!" Lennox yelled I bent down and crawled into the driver's seat and put the military vehicle in reverse, getting behind the other cars

"Incoming!" Ironhide yelled just as a missile was fired at us the truck took the blow but the second missile passed through into the ground enough to in front of us I was luckily far back enough to only have the vehicle shake under me but I quickly got out to see if anyone was hurt, the place was a mess, debris everywhere and a lot of soldiers were covered in ruble but none looked seriously injured

"Anybody hurt? Everybody Okay?" Lennox yelled out, a couple of groans and yesses sounded around

"Oh My God!" I heard Sam shout I immediately ran over to him

"Sam are you Okay?" I asked

"Bumblebee?" He muttered blankly I looked at the fallen robot and what I saw horrified me

"No, your legs!" I screamed the poor bot's legs were ripped off and lying under the fallen truck, he was desperately trying to crawl and get up but I could tell he was in a lot of pain

"Here, here, back, back, back, you all right?" Sam said to him, while getting Jazz to drive out of the way

"Please get up, Bumblebee? Get up! Ratchet!" Sam yelled I looked around to find the yellow hummer in the crowed and saw him running towards us the girls coming up behind him, Lilly ahead of the group ran straight to Bumblebee

"Bumblebee! Oh God what happened to you?" she said looking at his legs under the truck, she turned to face him putting her hands on his cheeks, and stroking the metal gently

"You're gonna be okay all right? Ratchet's gonna patch up and you'll be up and running in no time okay?" she whispered to him Bee never took his eyes off her

"Whoever's got a gun get in position we need all the help we can get," Lennox said as he and his men got into position

"Lilly stay with Bee we'll be fine," I said she nodded and stood her ground as the four of us got in position with Epps and Lennox, who were arguing

"What the hell was that?" Lennox said punching Epps's arm

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean what am I talking about? They shot at us!" Lennox yelled

"F-22 pilots would never fly below buildings, that's alien, that ain't friendly," Epps retaliated

"Girls you're both pretty, now get focused we got a war going on," Meg said

"_Army Black Hawk inbound to you location. Over." _A voice said on Epps's radio

"Alpha 273 degrees, 10 miles, November Victor, 1.2 clicks North," Epps replied to the pilot

"Shit!" Katy yelled ducking for cover, I looked in her direction and noticed the tank coming down the street, firing our way, I braced myself for impact

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

A huge explosion when off along the wall of ruble we were hiding behind, coming one after the other going all along our wall of ruble, I risked looking over the wall at it as it drove over cars and pretty much anything in its path towards us, then I noticed Jazz drive out behind the rubble towards it, followed by Ironhide

"Move out! Let's go!" Lennox said grabbing my arm and pulling me up, Katy, Meg and Maggie following suit as we all moved to find a different position to attack

**(Lilly's POV)**

Ratchet was trying as best as he could to help Bee but he didn't have enough time to reattach his legs

"You'll have to find a way to get him out of here before anything else happens," Ratchet said before transforming and following Jazz and Ironhide, I turned back to Bee who was still trying to crawl to help the Autobots

"Don't Bee, please stop it, you can't fight not like this you'll only hurt yourself more," I said putting my hand back on his cheek, he looked at me again his bright blue eyes, or optics as Ratchet calls them, looked into my bright green eyes

"You'll be fine, okay? The other guys can handle this," I said, he looked to the ground with a disappointed look on his face, like a kid being denied something they want

"Hey you know what?" I said, he looked up at me

"After this is all over we're gonna get you fixed up and we'll be back to normal," I said, but for some reason he didn't seem happy about it

"_Then again there's no going back to a life of a normal teenager after all of this" _I thought going back to the normal life I had before, meant forgetting about this amazing adventure, forgetting the Autobots…forgetting…Bumblebee…is normal really worth all that?...No…it's not I don't want normal, if it meant forgetting this, Bee's radio clicked drawing me back to reality

"_-Honey Bee- I was born-a fighter-that, that don't kill me can only make me stronger," _His radio clicked I smiled I love it when he does that…yeah I'm not giving that up

"Easy there I know you're a fighter but you're not going anywhere-" he groaned and made a whining noise even hitting the ground with his hand making it shake

"-And neither am I!" I said, he stopped his tantrum and looked at me, surprise written all over his face

"That's right I'm staying right here beside you till you get patched up," I said, he tried to start crawling again but I stepped in front of him and he stopped

"I said don't move," he rolled his optic in annoyance, I smiled he acted like an immature teenage even though he is an advanced alien, it seemed kind of…cute, he was looking over me at the fight going on…but what came next surprised me, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his cheek, he looked down at me with confusion written all over his face, I blushed in embarrassment but looked at him

"I never got to actually thank you for…you know saving us back at the power plant before, but better late than never, right?" I said he just looked at me with a happy expression on his face

**(Meg's POV) **

We were taking heavy fire from the tank in front of us, till Jazz and Ratchet transformed I saw them pull out their guns and fire, but Ironhide continued to drive forward straight at the tank, I looked in his direction then noticed that the tank was aiming right for Ironhide, in a split second I took the grenade launcher from the soldier next to me and aimed at the wheels of the tank I couldn't do any serious damage, but I could get it to move and miss, I pulled the trigger and the grenade went flying at the tank and the explosion made it swerved to the right missing his target, but it wasn't over yet the Decepticon jet fired two more missiles in Ironhide's direction I didn't have time to react so I just kept watch as Ironhide transformed, and launched himself up just in time to flip right over the missiles, he pulled out his cannons and shot them into the ground giving him more momentum to do a second flip right over a screaming woman on the road

"Meg I need a mag!" Alex yelled, I took one out of my pocket and tossed it to her and we continued firing, even though I knew the bullets wouldn't do much damage to the oncoming tank, us with the smaller guns were aiming for the tight nooks and crannies hopefully to get a hit on some vital wiring, I aimed for one of the gears on the tank, and fired, I hit my mark and the Tank started to slow down, I saw Jazz transform and jump onto it

"Come on, Decepticon punk!" He said taking hold of the muzzle of the gun and pointing it away from us it fired but it must have been pissed as it transformed under Jazz, it grabbed the silver robot and threw him at a building, and he landed in a heap of bricks

"Jazz!" I heard Katy yell next to me, she was about to jump over the wall of ruble but I grabbed her arm and pulled her down she was struggling to get out of my grip

"Let me go I have to make sure he's okay," she said, I grabbed her other arm and held her down

"He's made of metal! He'll be fine, you're only gonna get yourself killed if you go to him!" I shouted, she tensed up but didn't struggle anymore her gaze on Jazz as he stood up

"Now let's finish off these motherfuckers, then you can get to your bot," I said, she looked up at me in surprise, I let go of her and reloaded my gun

"What do you mean my bot?" she said, I rolled my eyes and smiled and looked at her

"You know exactly what I mean by that, you two are exactly the same, he's like your robot twin," I said turning back to aiming and firing

"So does that mean that Ironhide is your bot?" she said slyly, and she aimed for the robot and fired, I said nothing but looked up quickly at the Autobots noticing Ironhide flipping over some more missiles and firing with amazing accuracy, and I rolled my eyes

"Show off," I mumbled

**(Maggie's POV)**

I was next to Alex behind a flipped over car we were attempting to hit the sensitive wires in the joints and neck

"_If their anything like arteries or veins then the robot will leak enough Energon and grow weak,"_ I thought, we kept firing but with the robot moving so fast we weren't extremely helpful but that wouldn't stop us from trying, the Autobots centered in on the transformed tank, and like the unified team that they are Ironhide fired a long distance shot at the tank's center, Jazz came up closer, and sliding over the ground, shot the robot's face and the Ratchet came from the other side jumped and flipped over the robot and using a large saw he cut of its arm, he landed on a car as the arm fell, but it the tank was far from dead

"Concentrate you fire!" Lennox yelled, shouting a Sabot round into the tank's chest, Ratchet pulled out his Cybertronian gun and fired at it causing the Decepticon to flip over towards me and Alex, we both got up and ran, but I tripped right under its foot, I immediately curled up and held my head in my hands, waiting to be crushed under the metal but it never came, looking up and found that I was in Ratchet's closed hand and the fallen robot was right beside me, he opened his hand to let me crawl out and stand up he was knelt down so that he could face me

"Don't scare me like that Maggie," he said,

"I wasn't trying to," I said smiling up at him, I noticed a small jagged cut on his arm and it was leaking energon rapidly

"Oh Ratchet, you're injured," I said stepping over his hand and going over to his arm it was sparking up a bit and wires were cut and leaking energon, it wasn't going in too deep but it cut enough energon tubes that they were leaking quite a bit

"Its fine I can fix it later but you have to go find cover," he said about to stand up

"Don't move," I ordered still examining his wound, going through my memory of human anatomy to compare it to Cybertronian, I started to pull some debris from the wound and tried to wipe away the energon that was obscuring my view, Ratchet flinched but otherwise stood still, I got it cleaned out somewhat but energon was still coming out, then I had an idea

"Okay I'm gonna try something but it might hurt a bit," I said taking out my pocket stitching kit putting a malleable metal thread through the needle

"I highly doubt it-OWW!" Ratchet yelled as I started sewing the cut tubes openings together, I reattached three more tubes till they were secured it was a temporary fix till he could get to it later

"There it should keep the energon in your tubes till you can get it properly fixed," I said putting the kit back into my pocket

"How did you know what to do?" he asked examining my handiwork and seemed genuinely impressed with it

"I just based you're Cybertronian anatomy off of what I know about human anatomy," I said shrugging my shoulders, he looked at me for a moment a smile on his face

"You will make a magnificent doctor one day Magdalena, anyone with skills like yours would be considered an expert medic," he said, coming from an advanced alien being who is a medic that was a huge honor

"Thanks Ratchet, that means a lot," I said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear

"Megatron!" I heard something shout, we both turned toward the sound and noticed in the distance that a large robot had landed

"It's Megatron! Retreat! Move! Fall back!" Jazz shouted

"Fall back!" Lennox yelled

"It's Megatron you have to go and find cover, quickly!" Ratchet said, I ran down the street back to where Alex, Katy, Meg, and the rest of the soldiers where Ratchet went back to join the Autobots

"Nice of you to join us Maggie," Katy said reloading her weapon

"Sorry I was busy, Ratchet needed a repair," I said keeping an eye on the Decepticons behind us as we searched for new cover

"Right he needed a repair," Katy said sarcastically and I just smiled and rolled my eyes, the robot named Megatron shot at Jazz who expertly dodge it but landed roughly on the ground, but the Autobot quickly got back up

"We have to find Sam and get to the cube," Alex said

"What good will that do!" Meg said as we hid within a torn up building

"Trust me it's the only way to help the Autobots!" Alex yelled

"Get our guys out of the way! Get out of here! Go! Get them out of the buggy! Move out!" Lennox yelled to us and we all started to move

"We need air cover down here now!" Lennox yelled to Epps, they left with the soldiers but Alex broke off from the group

"Alex where are you going?" I asked, she looked behind her shoulder but kept going

"Come on guys, we don't have much time," Alex said, was headed over to Sam and Lilly, we followed suit, as we approached Sam was sitting on the ground in front of Bumblebee, Alex knelt down beside him

"Sam where's the cube?" Alex asked he picked it up from under some ruble

"Give it to me I need it for something," Alex said, he gave her a look of confusion

"Just trust me I know how we can help the Autobots win this," Alex said just as Mikayla pulled up in a tow truck, Sam handed her the cube and Alex stood up, I noticed the cube glow slightly

"Girls come here," she said and we all gathered around her and the cube

"You guys trust me right?" she asked looking around at each of us

"Hell yeah we do, why do you ask" Katy said

"Because there's no going back if you say yes," she said

"Well what is it we're getting in to?" Meg said

"I don't even know, but I've made the decision to make that sacrifice to protect our planet, but I won't force anyone of you to do the same,"

"What do we have to do?" Lilly asked Alex looked at the cube for a moment then held it up

"Place our hands on the cube," she said putting her palm on top, and it started to give off a pulsing glow, Katy was the second one to put her hand on it

"I trust you, and a little adventure never hurt nobody," she said, the cube glowed brighter, Meg placed her hand on the cube

"Let's show these motherfuckers what happens when you mess with our planet," she said, the cubed glowed brighter and pulsed faster, even making wisps of sparks fly over their hands, I placed my hand on the cube

"Let's do this," I said, the cube pulsed faster, and the sparks went up to our arms and necks, Lilly looked over to Bumblebee for a moment then put her hand on the cube

"I'm in," and before anyone could say anything else the cube glowed brighter and pulsed faster, the sparks went in every direction, till we all had to close our eyes to avert from being blinded by the light, then I felt the ground disappear beneath my feet and we started falling into darkness I put both my hands on the cube as we all fell but then the ground never came, we stopped abruptly in mid-air then were let down gently onto the ground the cube floating in front of us

"Welcome my daughters," said a voice that seemed to be coming from the cube

"Primus?" Alex said and the cube started to transform

**(Alex's POV)**

The cube started to transform and then before us stood a gigantic robot that could easily tower over Optimus, somehow we were raised up on whatever ground we stood on till we were face to face with him

"Yes Alexandra it is I Primus," he said in his gentle yet powerful voice

"You know this guy?" Katy asked pointing at the robot looking at me

"He has spoken to me before but I've never seen him," I said

"And why didn't you tell us about this before?" Meg asked, putting her hands on her hips

"Because as any good leader she knew that things would be revealed when their time comes," he said, making our attention turn to him

"My daughters, I have called upon you to accept a mission that will change the rest of your lives and decide the fate of my race and yours," he said Alex nodded and he continued

"I will offer you all the ability to aid my sons not only in this battle but in the many more to come,"

"You mean there will still be more Decepticons after this?" Lilly asked innocently, he looked to her

"Yes my child, for where ever good resides, evil awaits to destroy it," he said

"What is this offer specifically?" Maggie asked

"The power of the All Spark," he said and he raised his palm the cube appeared in his hand still glowing

"But I thought that you were the All Spark?" Katy asked

"I am not the physical aspect of it, though I am the source of its power," he said

"The All Spark creates life," Meg said we all looked to her "Optimus said something about it when we were looking for it,"

"My son speaks the truth, it's true purpose is to create life, though his brother sees it as a weapon of destruction" he said

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, Megatron is Optimus's brother?" Katy said, he nodded

"Well…talk about family betrayal," Katy said

"But back to the task at hand…wh-what is allowing us to create life going to do to help the Autobots win this fight?" I asked

"You shall see," he said a smile on his face, I groaned and threw my hands up

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said

"Everything has their time may I remind you," He said

"And if I recall, my daughters, you are still needed in that battle," he said then the cube launched forward, and the ground we were standing on made us maneuver around it, I looked back at Primus who stood behind us

"Will we see you again?" I asked the girls looked up at him as well

"Do not fear I will always be with you," he said and the cube glowed brighter, and some kind of lightning like spark reached forward and touched each of our necklaces, and that familiar pain erupted inside of me, but soon it immediately died out, but this time I could feel energy being pumped inside of me from the cube, through the necklace, and spread out in my body it felt warm and gentle as it came in waves over me almost lulling me to sleep

"Accept it my daughters, accept what has been meant for you," I heard Primus whisper, but my eyes had closed and I felt my body tingle, and then came a bright light…

**Me: Que dramatic music! *Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUN!***

**Ironhide: What was that for we were getting to the best part!**

**Me: I know but if I kept writing this would be super long, beside I have the other chapter ready I'll update it in a few don't sweat it just give me a few moments my dearies I'll be back *Goes to get new chapter***

**Ironhide: Primus help my patience!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Few Perks to Win the War

**Me: Hello my lovelies, okay real quick if you're having problems with the Facebook page link then just look up "**A Femme's Touch**" on Facebook and it should pop up with the same profile page as the one I use for this story, but as promised lovelies here's the new chapter!**

**Ironhide: Finally!**

**Me: Dude it took me like two minutes**

**Ironhide: I'm an impatient mech**

**Ratchet: Don't we know that *Ironhide glares at him***

**Ironhide: it's not my fault you take forever to do a simple patch up**

**Ratchet: If I did the repair too fast then it would end up worse than it was before, why else am I know as the best Medic in Cybertron? **

**Me: Ratchet!…Now let's not get smug, we have a story to continue, but first Ratchet do the disclaimer and warnings**

**Ratchet: Yes ma'am**

**Me: stop with the ma'am enough with the ma'am do I look like a ma'am? *Ratchet gives scared/confused look* I'm just messing with ya continue**

**Ratchet: okay then…FantasyActionRomanceGirlCraze does not own Autobots or any of the Transformers Movies** **and the warnings are for suggestiveness and language**

**Me: Thank you, don't forget to leave a review!**

**~ Battle ~**

I tried opening my eyes but the light around me was extremely bright, I heard muffled noises but they seemed to be getting sharper and sharper as seconds rolled by, I opened my eyes again and I realized that I was laying on the ground in the middle of Mission city and by the looks of it nothing had changed, I pushed myself up everything seemed to be frozen in time, I looked at Sam who was still sitting on the ground in front of Bumblebee,

"Sam?" I called but he just stared blankly as if I said nothing

"Alex, are you Okay?" I heard Katy's voice say I turned to look at her

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little-OH MY GOD KATY!" I said immediately alert I looked at her up and down, she was a giant robot! But way more slim and feminine like, her arms chest and legs were black with blueish-green stripes going down them, a pair of matching black wings and jet engines sticking out of her back, she had a dark blueish-green visor over her eyes

"What the Heck happened to- JESUS CHRIST!" I saw three more giant robots lying on the ground, a tall black and silver one, a tall red and white one, and a smaller neon pink and black one, the cube in the center of us,

"You should talk," Katy said standing up

"What are you going on about?" I said, she looked over me and I followed her gaze and gasped, I was a robot to

"Oh my God!" I said I was painted Red with blue flames going all over my arms chest and legs, like Katy my mid-section was an exposed shiny silver

"What happened to us?" I asked standing up and examining myself, I noticed a large broken piece of glass on the ground and saw my reflection, my head had a similar look to that of Optimus's

"You tell me, I don't know about you but I like it," Katy said and she somehow turned on the jet packs and she floated up a few feet

"How did you do that?" I asked

"It's as easy as moving your arm, you don't have to thinking about it, here try activating your cannons," she said shutting off her engines and landing, getting into a shooting stance and her hand immediately turned into a cannon much like Bumblebee's, I looked at my hand, then I got into my shooting stance and like Katy my hand turned into a massive cannon

"Wow nice gun ya got there," she said, I heard a few groans behind me I turned around and saw the other robots getting up

"Maggie, Meg, Lilly are you guys all right?" Katy asked they turned around, surprised looks on their faces at seeing me and Katy

"You guys really need to check yourselves out," Katy said the three of them looked down at themselves and gasped in surprise

"Oh No fucking way this is awesome!" Meg said getting up she was mostly black and her mid- section and face were shiny silver, she had two hand gun like pistols holstered on her left and right hips and sharp blade like spikes came up behind where her calves would be, her head looked a lot like Ironhide's but sleeker and more feminine, she looked at me and noticed my hand turned gun

"How'd you do that?" she said

"It's natural just try it," I said she got into a shooting stance and had both her hand held upward, and two massive guns came up from the sides of her arms

"Shit yeah I got me some badass big boys now," she said, I looked at Maggie, she was mostly read with white stripes going up her legs and arms, a white cross was her red chest where her heart would be, she had a matching utility belt with all sorts of strange looking tools on it including a small hand gun like Meg's in its holster on her left hip, her mid-section was a shiny silver and a huge saw was attached to her left arm, her head looked like mine except red with a white cross in the middle in front,

"This is incredible," Maggie said looking at her hands and tools I looked at Lilly

Lilly was bright neon pink with black stripes going up her legs, arms and over her pink chest, like the rest of ours her mid-section was shiny silver

"I guess this is what Primus meant when he said we'll see," Lilly said able to transform her hand into a gun

"Are you girls alright?" I asked

"Yeah, but when do I get to test these bad boys?" Meg said looking at the two guns on her arms, a large boom sounded behind us, and time started moving again, we saw the tank bot still being fought off by the Autobots, and Sam and Mikaela started moving to help Bumblebee, no one seemed to notice the five new massive robots standing in the middle of everything, I looked at the girls

"How about now?" I said attempting transform my hand into my gun but instead my hand transformed into a silver sword with a yellow glowing edge…and it looked incredibly deadly

"Lucky," Meg grumbled

"Let's win this thing," I said and somehow drew up a face mask up to my nose

"Let's do this," Katy said and launched herself into the sky as we all charged into battle

**(Katy's POV)**

I flew over the battle field to try and get a hit on the tank bot but noticed another robot flying to the top of a building with…Jazz in its hands, it transformed and I saw Megatron put his feet over Jazz's body pinning him down, anger built up inside me and I flew towards them

"That all you got, Megatron?" I heard Jazz yell struggling to get out

"Come here, little cretin," Megatron said pulling him up by his foot, Jazz blasted at his legs

"You want a piece of me? You want a piece?" Jazz shouted Megatron had Jazz in both of his hands I drew out my cannons, and aimed

"No! I want-" I hit the side of his face and he fell back dropping Jazz

"Pick on somebody you own size bastard!" I yelled and dove down just in time to catch Jazz, and boy was he heavy

"You all right there buttercup?" I asked letting him down he was a bit taller than me so I could see him eye to eye

"Katy?" he asked surprised, I smiled and raised my visor

"The one and only babe," I said, letting my engines die down, he just looked me over till a blast came up from behind us, Jazz grabbed me and pulled me against a building and put himself in front of me protecting me from the flying debris

"I can look after myself now ya know," I said

"You better tell me how this happened," he said gesturing to my new body, I smiled and leaned forward putting a kiss on his cheek, he looked down at me surprised

"I'll tell you after we show these Decepti-freaks who's boss," I said, he smiled

"Deal," he said and then we both ran back into battle

**(Meg's POV)**

Ironhide was still fighting off the tank but that bitch was still getting up after every shot, Ironhide was aiming low and didn't see the missile coming at him, I charged my cannons and fired hitting it dead on its arm before it could fire at him, he looked right at me a surprised look on his face

"Who are you?" he asked

"Oh come on don't tell me you forgot about me already rust bucket," I said continuing to fire on the tank

"Meg?" he shouted coming closer to me I rolled my eyes

"No it's Bumblebee, idiot," I said looking at him and firing at the tank

"How the frag did this happen?" he asked

"Shut up I'm trying to focus here" I yelled and continued firing

"No you explain to me now! Watch your left!" He said and I dodge right to avoid a missile

"Let's just get this over with and then I'll explain! Watch you head!" he ducked left as a missile flew by we both looked at each other for a moment, our guns at our sides

"Fine" he said by some instinct I fired my left, the same time he fired his right and they both hit the same spot on the tank's arm, I continued firing and Ironhide stepped back the tank went behind a building for cover and so I waited and watched

"Sam, we will protect you," I heard Ironhide say, I looked to Sam he had the cube in one hand and a flare in the other, Ironhide looked to me

"We have to provide cover fire for Sam so he can get to that building," he said pointing to a building with statues on it

"Got it," I said getting into position in case the tank showed up again

"Sam get to the building! Move!" Ironhide said charging his cannons and coming up beside me

**(Alex's POV)**

"Decepticons attack!" I heard Megatron yell

"Get ready guys!" I said my sword and face shield were up and ready, then I heard something coming down from the alley way near us I put myself against the wall and heard the familiar sound of hydraulics and gears shifting then the sound of heavy footsteps coming, I took a deep breath and jumped out in front of the robot and out of instinct drew my sword up only to meet another, I tried to knocked it back but it didn't budge I looked up at the robot's face and gasped

"Optimus?" my face mask fell as did his

"Alexandra?" he said, I dropped my sword, and he did the same

"Yeah gee sorry I didn't know it was you,"

"How did this happen?" he said gesturing to me

"I'll tell you later right now we have a fight to win," I said, he nodded and we walked out of the alley way

"Nice of you to join us boss bot," Katy said landing in front of us Jazz coming up behind her

"Katy?" Optimus said

"In the flesh, well metal in this case, Alex where's Lilly and Meg?" she said

"Lilly's providing cover for Mikaela and Bumblebee, and Meg is helping Ironhide provide cover for Sam," I said but before she could speak Megatron flew over to a building closer to us and looked at Optimus

"Prime!" Megatron shouted from behind us, Optimus pushed me behind him as he got into a fighting stance

"Megatron!" Optimus yelled, Megatron jumped down and transformed into some kind of jet and flew towards us, Optimus grabbed onto him and he was beaten and battered while trying to hang on

I growled kicking a car at my feet sending it flying

"_He always has to get himself into trouble," _I thought Katy eyed me for a moment

"What's with you?" she asked

"Nothing let's go help Ratchet and Ironhide get that tank," I said my mask came back up

"You got it," Jazz said and started running and jumping over to them

"Here let me give you a lift," Katy said hooking her arms undermine and we flew over to them, I jumped down and my sword transformed into the gun I and began blasting away, I noticed Sam running up ahead

"Keep moving Sam, Don't stop!" Ironhide yelled then a robot landed in front of Sam and tried to chop him up with some helicopter blade

"Hey leave my brother alone you coward!" I yelled and took aim and fired at the robot sending it flying out just in time for Sam to run out,

"No!" Ironhide yelled I looked up to see the jet from earlier transform and land in front of us keeping us form protecting Sam

"Starscream," I hissed and he started firing at Ratchet who took cover behind an alley way, Meg Ironhide and I continued firing, till the Decepticon transformed and flew off

"Sam, get to the building!" I said he nodded and kept running, I looked back at Ironhide and Ratchet they took some bad hits but nothing life threatening, Maggie was kneeling on the ground beside Ironhide, getting him patched up with Meg standing next to him her guns were out and her hands were on her hips

"I thought you'd do better than that old man?" she said lightly kicking his shoulder

"No soldier is perfect squishy, geez take it easy Doc" he said hissing as Maggie put in some kind of wire wrapping on his arm

"The tighter it is the better now quit your whining and let me concentrate," she said tightening the bandage even more, he winced but said nothing about it

"You sound just like Ratchet," he said and the Medic sitting beside him rolled his eyes, and started to get up, though he was struggling with the wound on his upper thigh

"Ratchet if you move one more inch I'll shoot you other leg," Maggie said the Medic looked at her with surprise but obeyed none the less,

"Yup just like Ratchet," Ironhide said as she finishing up with him

"You're all set," she said

"Alright, Katy, Jazz, Meg and Ironhide, we're gonna take down that tank Maggie finish up with Ratchet and get over to us as quickly as possible," I said

"Got it commander," Katy said saluting and flying over to the tank, Meg, Jazz, Ironhide, and I running up behind her

**(Maggie's POV)**

I was cleaning out the debris with a wound cleaner, it's like a mechanical brush to clean out the wounds, I somehow automatically knew what each one was and how to use it like the back of my hand, must be Primus's doing

"Easy there," Ratchet said trying to move, I put my hand on his chest and held him still, concentrating on the wound on his leg

"Don't move or you'll make it worse," I said, I kept my hand there to keep him from moving as I welded up the wound

"There all set, how does that feel?" I asked I looked up at him, but he was already looking down at me

"Ratchet?"

"Oh…Yes it's fine," he said I nodded and put my tools back in their socket as he stood up

"You did an excellent job," he said I looked up at him he had his hand held out for me I smiled and took his hand

"Thank you," I said he pulled me up but a little too hard that my hand went back to his chest to brace myself against him I looked up at him and he looked down to me

"Um…sorry about that," I said putting my hand down and stepped back

"It's no problem," he said rubbing the back of his neck

"_**Hate to break things up but we got a fight going on"**_ Katy's voice said coming out of nowhere

"What was that?" I said

"It's a Comm link we use it to communicate over long distances, come on they need us" Ratchet said we both ran over to where the fight was going on and took our positions and continued to fire at the tank

**(Alex's POV)**

"This Mother fucker doesn't know when to quit!" Meg yelled as we fired then suddenly there was a large hole blown through where the Tanks heart would be, and it fell on the ground, Lilly and Bumblebee were standing behind it their guns drawn, Bumblebee pushed up part of his mask to look at the damaged done

"_Did I do that?"_ his radio clicked with the familiar voice of Steve Urcle , Mikaela stepped out of the tow truck carrying Bumblebee

"Nice shot guys," she said, Lennox and his team came out

"That tank is definitely dead now," Epps said

"All right let's go! We got business!" Lennox yelled

"Anyone have a visual on Sam?" I yelled we all looked to the building he was supposed to be on and saw him running across the roof the lit flare in his hand, towards the helicopter,

"_He's gonna make it!"_ I thought,

"Frag Starscream is firing!" Ironhide yelled firing at the Decepticon jet, but it was too late the missiles were fired and the helicopter went down, I saw Sam duck behind the edge I held my breath,

"Please be okay, please be okay," I whispered to myself, then I saw Optimus running across the roof to Sam, and I let out a sigh of relief, but then Megatron burst from the roof _"Why can't I have a moment of peace?"_

"Sam no!" I stepped forward but Meg held me back

"Optimus has got him but we still have work to do down here, he'll be fine Andra," she said I kept my gaze on Sam for a moment, then I saw Optimus situated himself under Sam,

"Okay then get Lennox's team together and we'll deal with the rest of those fucking Decepticons,"

"Got it Commander," Katy said and she flew off to find the soldiers, I looked back to see Megatron smash the floor right beneath Sam and he went flying, my eyes widened in shock

"Sam!" I yelled I watched him fall…right into Optimus's hands, and the giant robot began jumping down

"Alex we need you back here!" Meg yelled I turned toward them for a moment, then back to Optimus, I clicked the Comm link button near my ear

"_**Optimus"**_

"_**Alexandra, is something-?"**_

"_**It doesn't matter I need you to promise me something,"**_

"_**Anything,"**_

"_**Promise me you'll keep my brother safe,"**_ there was a pause for a moment

"_**I give you my word I will return your bother to you,"**_ I shut off the Comm link and ran over to the Autobots we were running down an alley way Lennox's team in front, then the a chopper came down and transformed but it didn't notice us and walked ahead, I looked around the corner and saw that it was headed to where Megatron and Optimus where fighting, it's chopper blades spinning

"Fighter jets in 60 seconds," Epps said he turned on the radio

"We go friendlies mixed with bad guys targets will be marked,"

"We can just send this sucker to Pit easy," Jazz said

"No there are too many civilians around, and there's a chance with a miss fire we could hit Optimus" I said

"We can't miss he's right in front of-" Ironhide began

"I said no! There's too many risks here, that I'm not willing to take!" said a demanding tone in my voice, I was a bit taller than Ironhide by a few feet but thinner he glared at me but was silenced, I knelt down

"Epps Lennox any ideas?" I said

"We can try marking that thing from here but it's gonna be close," Epps said

"I may have an idea," Lennox said eyeing a fallen motorcycle on the road

"Then get to it if it gets out of hand we'll step in and help,"

"Got it, all right let's kill these things," Lennox said and his men moved out

"This is ridiculous we could have this in the bag easily," Meg yelled, I stood up my full height

"If you question my judgment, I won't stop you from trying, but I won't be the blame for how many humans are killed or if you hit Optimus," I said Meg just looked at me but said nothing, I looked around at them

"This may be a war, and blood will shed I know that, but that won't stop me from trying to save as many lives as I can, the point of a war is to save lives and protect the defenseless, not put them in any more danger, I won't risk the lives of soldiers or civilians, because you think that it's an easy kill, understood!" I said they all nodded

"Good," I looked to Katy

"Katy, give us an aerial view and report where we can help," I said

"Got it Commander," she said and she blasted off, Jazz watching her go I turned my attention back to Lennox's team I saw Lennox coming down the road on the fallen motorcycle gaining speed, when he reached the robot he launched himself off the motorcycle and slid under it firing his sabot rounds at it, one going through the center and it fell down dead

"Yes! nice job Lennox! Come on guys let's move!" I said we were running to where Optimus and Megatron where fighting I just saw Optimus get kicked across the street then my Comm Link pinged

"_**Alex here,"**_

"_**Alex this Starscream bitch is shooting off our air support," **_

"_**You got this one Katy do it your way"**_

"_**And my way I shall be done,"**_ the link shut off and I refocused on the fight at hand, jets flew over us and fired missiles at Megatron he fell to the ground but wasn't dead yet, then I saw Sam on the ground in between Optimus and Megatron

"Sam put the Cube in my chest! Now!"

"No Optimus can't do that!" Lilly yelled

"What's the matter?" I said she pointed towards them

"He said the only way to win the war is to destroy the cube, but if the cube goes in Optimus's chest then it's power will kill him!" she said I turned back to Sam and Optimus, we were almost done here and no one was going to die…not today…I made my sword shoot out in my hand

"I'll be back," My face mask went up and I ran off towards Megatron, jumping off a piece of ruble, I launching myself forward sword raised and I plunged it through Megatron's chest as Sam put them cube in it, Megatron convulsed and threw me off making me crash against a building, he lurched back and landed on the ground, Sam and Optimus stood up beside him

"You left me no choice…brother," Optimus said, the Autobots and the girls came up behind us, I stood up, as Optimus knelt down and looked between Sam and me

"Sam, Alex, I owe you both my life, we are in your debt," he said Sam and I nodded and he got up, Mikaela came in Bumblebee in the tow truck and Katy landed,

"Thank you, all of you, you honor us with you bravery," Optimus said looking around at all the other soldiers and us

"Permission to speak sir?" said a voice that came from Bumblebee

"Permission granted old friend," Optimus said

"You speak now?" Sam asked

"I wish to stay with the boy," he said looking down at Sam

"If that is his choice," Optimus replied everyone looked down to Sam, who smiled and looked up at Bee

"Yes," I smiled at my brother and the yellow robot

The Autobots and the soldiers were either shouting their celebration or talking with one another, I noticed Optimus stepped behind the crowd and walked over to Megatron's body and pulled something out of the dead robot's chest, I walked around the crowd over to him

"Optimus," I said he turned around to face me a look of confusion and surprise on his face once he looked at mine

"Yes, Alexan-" I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as I could

"Thank you so much for keeping my brother safe," I said, I heard him chuckle and wrap his arms around my back

"I gave you my word," he said, I moved to look up at him and he looked at me we stayed there for a just a moment till he spoke

"But it is I who should be thanking you Alexandra, you led my team in the most valuable situation with the utmost skills as a Prime," he said

"A Prime? What do you mean? I'm no-," he put his hand to my cheek, and…for some reason…my breath caught inside my throat and I felt heat rush to my face

"_I just didn't expect him to do that,"_ I thought to myself, he rubbed his thumb over my cheek over some engraving on it

"This marking here is the symbol of the Primes, and only a one worthy of that title may bear it," he said I noticed a symbol on his cheek it looked like the blue engraved half of my necklace the one the lady had said meant 'Prime'….and…I did something…I didn't even expect…I reached forward and traced my metal finger over it gently

"Optimus!" someone yelled behind us, we both looked to see Ratchet standing there his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face , Optimus took his arms away from my back, and I slid my arms away from his neck and we both faced the Medic

"Yes Ratchet?" he asked

"The humans wish to discuss the matter of where to have us stay till there is a base more suitable for our needs," the medic said

"Very well, excuse me Alexandra," he said, looking down to me

"Do what you gotta do," I said with a wave of my hand, and he followed Ratchet to speak with Lennox and Epps, while I walked over to the girls who were huddled around talking to each other, then Lilly noticed me

"Alex!" She yelled running over to me and hugging me she came up to about my shoulder but I bent down and hugged her all the more

"I'm so happy you're okay, that all of you are," I said

"It's a good thing to God knows that you can't survive without us," Katy said, I smiled and the girls all laughed, but she spoke the truth God knows what would happen if I lost them

"So ah…what was all that with Optimus?" Katy asked me a sly smile on her face,

"What are you talking about?" I said genuinely confused

"You know what I mean," she said, looking over at the Autobots

"I have no idea what you're talking about, honestly," I said

"Did you get hit on head or something dude?" she said

"No, I seriously don't know what you're talking about," I replied

"You'll figure it out…and hopefully soon because then I'll be concerned," she said, I just smiled and shook my head

"Whatever," I said, the girls and I all laughed

"So I guess the question is…" Maggie said we all looked at the red white and silver robot

"What do we do now? We can't go back to our normal lives like this," she said gesturing to her body

"Yeah, but I sure as hell ain't gonna give up my new toys," Meg said holding up her arm with a cannon attached

"Well we could…" I trailed off

"Well spit it out!" Katy yelled

"We could consider asking staying with the Autobots, I'm sure they could use the extra help," I said

"Use it? They need us 'cause old rust bucket over there can't shoot to save his fucking life!" Meg said

"I heard that squishy," Ironhide said, we all turned around to see all five Autobots standing behind us

"What's up guys?" I said,

"We have a preposition for you femmes," Ratchet said

"Okay? What is it?" I said

"Considering your situation we know of no possible way to turn you all back, therefore my comrades and I have decided that it would be better if you all stay with us," he said, I looked to the girls behind me

"Well guys what do you say?" I said

"Yeah!" Katy yelled shooting up in the air a bit

"Hell yeah!" Meg said her cannons charging

"Absolutely," Maggie said putting her hands on her hips

"Yes!" Lilly said jumping in the air, I turned back to Optimus

"Does that answer your question?" I said

**Me: Yay! They battle is won! And the girls have turned into Cybertronians!**

**Ratchet: About fragging time you finished this **

**Me: Hey give me some credit you know how strict my creators are**

**Jazz: Don't we know it you almost got your aft kicked for staying late workin' on dis chapter**

**Me: Yeah my ears suffered that lecture, anyways on a much happier note, with the end of Transformers 1, is the start of the filler chapters, and I'm not gonna lie I have been waiting to finish Transformers 1 so that I could get it started my mind was about to explode with ideas**

**Ratchet: Oh please do be so over dramatic**

**Me: Me? Over dramatic?**

**Ratchet: No human brain can explode because of an over amount of thoughts, its physically impossible**

**Me: Fine doc whatever you say, so to all my lovelies out there I hope you all enjoyed this chapter it's taken a lot of work but the more reviews I get make it worth it, **

**Bumblebee: **_**I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good!**_

**Me: Thanks Bee I think so to, till next time ya'll!**


	11. Chapter 11: Plans for the future

**Me: Welcome back my lovelies we have a new chapter for you and I must say for a filler chapter it is pretty awesome if I do say so myself**

**Ratchet: Ahem *Crosses arms over chest***

**Me: if we do say so ourselves, I couldn't have gotten it done without you guys**

**Ironhide: Damn right you wouldn't be able to**

**Me: don't get snotty 'Hide no one likes a glitch**

**Ironhide: And you tell me to watch my language**

**Me: I'm the writer I can do what I want! And no one can say anything about it…except Optimus other than that no one is the boss of me**

**Ironhide: that's still not fair**

**Me: Well too bad mister, now do the warnings and disclaimer**

**Ironhide: Fine…FantasyActionRomanceGirlCraze doesn't own us Autobots or the Transformer movies, and the warnings are for suggestiveness and language, there you happy now?**

**Me: Very, thank you Ironhide, and to my lovelies out there if you are interested on the Facebook page I posted some of my own sketches as to what the girls would look like, so check them out! And I hope you all enjoy this update and don't forget to leave a review!**

**(Alex's POV)**

We won, my first fight and we won, I mean the bonus we got from Primus certainly helped but that didn't damper my excitement, at the moment we were going through the ruble to see if there were any victims of our battle, and thanks to our new forms the girls and I were able to help out moving large pieces of debris, and parts of fallen buildings

"Alex, can I get some help over here?" I heard Maggie call I quickly finished moving a rooftop for the soldiers to go and investigate, I walked over to Maggie, who was looking over some bricks and a splintered billboard, that had fallen in front of a mostly destroyed building

"What's up?" I said

"There's someone in there, but I can't get this bill board to move because of the bricks,"

"Ok, have you tried using your cannons?" I asked

"We both know I'm not that good of a shot, and I don't want the vibration to destroy the structure of the building," she said, and she was right if we were to fire point blank at the bricks away the vibration of the blats will surely take down the weakened building as it is

"I have an idea, but step back a bit," she obeyed and I crouched down on the ground to get a look at the line of bricks, I took out my cannon and angling it straight across the line making sure no one was in the line of fire, I shot and the line of bricks was swept away and the build board fell forward, to reveal the glass front of a small shop,

"Okay good, I'm going to go get some of Lennox's men over here to check it out," Maggie said and she walked over to them

I put my canon away, and looked around, the curly brown head of a little boy shot up from behind one of the overturned tables, and by the look on his face he was very surprised and scared,

"It's okay I'm here to help you," I said in a whispered tone, the boy visibly calmed a little bit, but stayed where he was

"It's okay, there are some soldiers coming to help you,"

"I can't find my mommy or my daddy, I don't know where they are," he said scared, I looked at the little boy and putting my arm though the broken window and putting my open palm on the ground

"I'll try to find them, I promise," I said the boy looked at my hand

"Can you help me with my little sister?" he said and started moving the table and revealed to have a sleeping baby in a baby car seat

"Yes I'll get her," I put my other hand in and picking up the car seat I placed it in my hand and the boy walked up to my hand sat next to the car seat and held onto it tightly

"Hold on I'm going to get you guys out," I said and took my hand out and stood up slowly stood up

"You're really tall! This is like a rollercoaster ride," he said and giggled a bit, I smiled

"I'm going to take you and your sister to get checked up okay?" I said and started walking down the street to where the medics were checking out any survivors in a temporary hospital tent

"What's your name?" the little boy asked, I looked down at him

"Alex, and what's yours?"

"I'm Michael and my sister is Lucy," he said the baby stirred a bit

"Those are nice names, how are old are you both?" I said

"I'm eight and Lucy's six months old, daddy sometimes says zero point five," he said smiling, and I smiled to, we got to the hospital tent and I crouched down putting my hand close to the ground, so Michael could see and we both peered into the tent entrance

"Do you see your parents Michael?" I said, he looked around, then his eyes opened wide and a smile was on his face

"Mommy! Daddy!" he yelled, I noticed a man and a woman look over to the entrance, and seeing the little boy the both bolted up and out of the tent towards us, and he jumped off my hand and into his mother's arms

"Michael! Oh thank God you're okay," the woman cried hugging Michael close to her, I picked up the car seat and gently placed it in front of the father, he crouched down and took the sleeping baby in his hands hugging her gently then looked up at me happiness and fear in his eyes

"Thank you," he said I smiled

"You're welcome," I said then I looked at Michael

"Keep your sister safe okay?" I said he ran up to me and hugged most of my face, I was surprised for a moment but then smiled and used my two fingers to hug him back

"Thank you for helping me find my family Alex," he said

"You're welcome I'm just doing my job," I said and then he let me go and I stood up, the family looked up at me

"I'll see you around Michael I have to get back to work,"

"Okay bye Alex," he said and the four of them went back into the tent and I walked away

But saw that a many people and robots were coming back, Katy landed beside me

"Are we done here?" I asked

"Yeah thankfully there are only a few people with major injuries but other than that there are no dead people," she said

"Thank goodness," I said, I watched as the other girls, the Autobots, and soldiers come in, then I noticed something

"Where's Meg?"

**(Meg's POV)**

"Come on move you piece of crap," I hissed trying to move the fallen Tank bot off my legs, the damn thing fell on me while I crawled under it to check for any survivors, and this thing was heavy, I tried again to lift it again but to no avail, I tried looking around to see if there was something I could use to get some leverage, but there was nothing except for ruble and debris all over the place, and everyone had started heading back to our temporary HQ

"Crap," I said but as stubborn as I was I kept trying, then my hand slipped on the dead robots side and I cut my palm, and this bluish green liquid started seeping out slowly

"Shit!" I cried out, putting pressure on it slightly ignoring the pain

"Meg?" I heard someone say but I couldn't see them

"Yeah, I'm over here under this bitch, come and help me push it off," I said putting my hand over the other side, and I heard someone come up behind me but I didn't bother to look, I saw their metal hands place on the robot next to mine

"Okay on three, one, two, three!" I said and we both pushed and the robot rolled over easily, I stood up and rubbed my legs a bit, I turned around to face my rescuer

"Gee thanks, if I would have stayed there any longer I would have-" I paused realizing it was Ironhide, I frowned in frustration

"_Of all the fucking robots here he helps me… the one who didn't want anything to do with my race," _I thought and started storming off God knows where all I wanted to do was get away from him

"Hey where are you going?" he said coming after me I ignored him and just kept walking

"Meg stop," he said getting closer

"Just stay away from me," I hissed still not looking back at me

"Just wait for a second," he said and grabbed my arm, the one that was cut

"Get away from me," I said trying to jerk myself out of his grip but he held firm, and examined my hand still oozing out that strange liquid

"If you don't get this cleaned out it'll get infected," he said

"I'll have Ratchet look at it if you would let me go now," I said, but he ignored my and reached for something inside his chest

"What are you-"

"I'm going to clean it out and bandage it, so hold still," he using a brush-like tool to clean the wound, then wrapped my palm in a metal-like fiber cloth…very gently for someone with his…character

"There, all set you should be fine in an hour or so," he said

"Thanks," I said with venom in my voice

"Okay come off it what's got you so winded up?" he said crossing his arms over his chest

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" I retaliated, and he just growled

"You are so fragging stubborn," he said

"So I guess you rubbed off on me," I countered, I could see the anger growing on his face

"Fine, I won't bother you anymore about it just get back to HQ, the other femme's are worried about you," he said stalking off in another direction, and I made my way back to the group, I was looking at the ground mostly trying to calm my own anger

"Oh there she is," I heard Maggie say, I looked up to see the other girls not too far away

"Hey dude what happened to you? Why didn't you answer the Comm link?" Katy asked as she hovered slightly

"Didn't feel like it," I grumbled

"What's the matter?" Lilly asked

"Nothing, Ironhide sent me over so what's up?" I said trying to change the subject

"Oh Optimus said we need to find alt-modes," Alex replied

"What modes?"

"Like our car modes we can't obviously go out walking like this, Ratchet taught us how to scan one I'll give you the details in a minute," Alex said gesturing to her metal body

"Okay so how are we gonna find one?"

"Stalk the freeway to see if there's anything you guys like," Katy interrupted

"And you're not gonna pick one?" I asked

"Well in case you haven't noticed I have wings and jet engines," she said pointing to her back

"Whatever, so are we gonna do this or what?" I said

"Yeah Lennox said he and his guys can handle things here so we can leave for a few minutes," Alex said

"Alright let's get to it," I said and the girls and walked out of the city and over to a nearby freeway, luckily it was getting dark and we were hidden behind a set of trees nearby, all eyes looking out for our new car modes

"Hey Lilly , check that one out!" Katy said pointing over to a neon pink Ford Mustang with black racing stripes coming down

"That's perfect!" she said and she scanned it and transformed into an exact replica

"_How do I look?"_ her radio clicked

"Fabulous daling," Katy said copying the voice of Edna Mode from the Incredibles

"Oh this looks like a nice one," I said eyeing a black Cadillac Escalade EXT with amazing chrome work, following Alex's instructions form earlier I scanned the truck and like Lilly transformed into my new alt-mode, it felt slightly cramped but I could get used to it

"I've honestly never seen a car that fits your personality like this one," Katy said

"_Feels kinda cramped though,"_ I complained through my radio

"I got one," Alex said, and I saw her scan something over the tree tops but couldn't see what she was scanning

"What is it?" Lilly asked, and Alex transformed in front of us into a Chevy Silverado Crew-cab pickup, with a blue paint job and red flames going down the sides

"_It's my dream truck, I've always wanted one of these"_ Her radio clicked

"I don't blame ya this paintjob looks awesome," Katy said, Maggie was walking over to us

"_You find one Maggie?"_ Lilly asked through her radio

"No there aren't many medical vehicles, maybe next time," she said

"_Alright girls lets head back,"_ Alex's radio clicked driving off ahead of us, me following and Lilly behind us, Maggie walked along side our caravan while Katy flew over us.

"_I'm sure you'll find one Maggie,"_ Lilly's radio clicked

"Thanks Lilly," she replied, when we got back to the group the Autobots where standing in a circle conversing with one another, till Jazz noticed us

"Sup girls," he said and the other Autobots looked at us

"Hey there buttercup, what's up?" Katy said landing beside him

"We were discussing plans of our relocation, Lennox had mentioned having to talk to his officials about a permanent base but we would still have to wait for one to be prepared," Optimus said, Alex, Lilly and I transformed into our robot forms, I rolled my shoulders

"Geez I felt so cramped," I complained

"You'll get used to it," Ironhide said I shot him a glare but said nothing

"So where are we going?" Alex asked Optimus

"To a military base nearby, it is mostly secluded but to avoid being discovered any further we will have to be in alt-modes for the time being," he said

"Great I'm going to have to deal with being cramped up, fantastic," I grumbled

"It won't be for long Lennox promises that a new base should be arranged for us within a few weeks," Optimus said

"Not too bad, so when do we leave?" Alex said

"In an hour and a half to be exact," he said

"Okay then girls we have about an hour to relax," she said turning to us

"Thank God, this battle has got me tired out of my mind," Katy said somehow able to fold away her wings and sit back on a pile of rubble, the rest of us following suit, I leaned against a wall farther away from the others and closed my eyes to catch some sleep

**(Maggie's POV)**

It was truly a tiring day, from the beginning of the battle till the end of our survivor search, I was exhausted

"Alex may I speak with you for a moment," Optimus said

"Sure what about?" she asked getting up from her spot

"I would like to discuss the matter of you position after all you are a Prime," he said

"Oh right," she said stepping away from us Optimus following suit, I looked around the out temporary HQ, the survivors had long been transported to safety but the soldiers were taking a break by the military vehicles, then a bright red and white color caught my eye, careful not to disturb the other girls who had fallen asleep I made my way past them over to the source, and gasped, parked farthest from everyone else was a red and white International Medical CXT pick-up truck, they were not common in any area not even for military because of their size but it was perfect, I scanned the truck and tested out my transforming skills and transformed into the truck, Like Meg had said it felt a little cramped but other than that it was fine

"I thought you'd pick that one," a voice said behind me, and I actually jumped and turned around, to face the Autobot's medic

"Oh geez Ratchet you nearly gave me a heart attack," I said transforming to my robot form

"Technically it's spark attack," he said

"What?"

"We have a spark instead which is equivalent to a human heart in many ways,"

"Oh geez there's so much to learn about…this," I said looking down at my metal hands

"Not really, you poses a great knowledge of Human medicine, and are able to compare it to that of Cybertronian very well, I mean look at what you've already done," he said putting his arm forward and I saw my patched up work from earlier

"I guess but still I can't get by just on what I know," I said, Ratchet smiled

"You know…seeing as I am the only Cybertronian medic available I would be happy to take you as my student," he said, my eyes widened

"Really! You'll teach me Cybertronian Medicine?" I said almost jumping with excitement

"It would be my pleasure," he said, I was getting the chance of a life time, I couldn't hold in my excitement, I Jumped up and hugged him tightly

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much you have no idea how much this means to me," I said

"Uh…um…it's no problem," he said, I stayed hugging him for a moment but then realization hit me, and felt my face grow hot and I let go of the robot

"Oh my God Ratchet I'm so sorry, I uh…don't know what uh…came over me," I refused to look up at his face in embarrassment, then I felt pressure on my shoulder, I looked up and he had his hand on my shoulder and a smile on his face

"You were excited, you did nothing wrong," he said and I smiled up at him, still slightly embarrassed

"I know but I still feel bad that I basically…pounced on you," I said, and he smiled

"It didn't bother me so don't worry about it," he said

"Okay fine but I'll still feel bad," I said, he just shook his head, still smiling at my embarrassment

"You should go and get ready we'll be moving out soon," he said and he turned and walked off, and I went over to the other girls, most of them were sleeping and Alex was sitting her back facing me

"Hey Ratchet says we're gonna be moving out soon," I said, Alex turned back to look at me

"Alright I'll give them a few more minutes, and then we can wake them," she said, but something seemed off

"Alex, are you okay?" I said

"Yeah I'm just thinking," she replied, I sat by her

"About?", she looked up in front of her and took a deep breath

"Optimus told me that since I'm a Prime, I have to take a position of command," she said

"And what seems to be the problem?" I said

"Well…" she stood up her hands on her hips

"It's just that…I don't think I can handle the responsibility of commanding troops," I said

"Are you kidding you did an excellent job with this and everyone got out fine," I said

"I know but, I don't know what I would do if I made a wrong command and some good men got killed because of me," I said, looking down at the ground

"I can't handle that kind of blood on my hands,"

"Alex," she looked at me

"It's OKAY to be scared. Being scared means you're about to do something really, really brave,"

"Where did you get that from?" she asked a smile on her face

"From a book by Mandy Hale," I replied smiling back

"But take those words to heart, because if you fear the consequences you'll have to face you'll never enjoy life to it's fullest," I said

"You're just throwing quotes around like nothing aren't you," she joked

"That one was from me," I said standing up

"But in all honesty you would make a fantastic leader, I don't think Optimus could have chosen anyone better," I put my hand on her shoulder

"Well actually he and I are the only Primes known to exist," she said I rolled my eyes

"I know what you meant, and thank you Maggie," she said

"Hey any time, but don't expect me to start saluting you, I'm still the older one," I said nudging her arm with my elbow

"No I can do without the formalities thank you very much," she said

"Yes ma'am," I stood up straight and saluted, and she just laughed, causing the other girls to awake from their slumbers

"Are we moving out already?" Lilly said groggily rubbing her eyes

"Yeah might as well get ready," Alex said, the girls stood up and stretched and yawned, then the Autobots came up to us

"Ready to go?" Jazz asked

"Yup we're locked and loaded," Katy said

"Very well, I hope you all rested enough, we have about an hour's drive ahead of us to get to our temporary base," Optimus said, I saw Meg's shoulders sag

"An hour, fuck no, can we wait till mor-"

"We can't wait till morning because then we'll be too easily seen," Alex interrupted,

"The sooner we leave the sooner we get there so we won't have to hide like fugitives," she said

"Fine let's get this over with," Meg said transforming, the girls and Autobots following suit except for Katy, till we were just a bunch of cars and trucks parked around

"Autobots roll out," Optimus said and in a single file line we followed the blue and red Semi

**(Meg's POV)**

We were about fifteen minutes down the road and I was still tired as shit, if I was in my robot form my eyes would be drooping, and my driving wasn't so good either I kept swerving back and forth, even though we were the only ones driving down it…surprisingly, but to keep from colliding with the others I went to the back of our caravan to avoid any collisions, but I couldn't get myself to stay awake

"Come on only half an hour to go, you can do this," I whispered to myself, but it didn't have much of an impact, I must have been drifting again when I gently collided with something, that jolted me awake

"_**Don't worry squishy,"**_ I heard Ironhide's voice over the Comm Link

"_**What the hell are you doing?"**_ I said too tired to yell

"_**You need to rest, just keep driving, I'll keep you in the right direction,"**_ he said, I was far too tired to argue

"_**Fine but I'm still mad at you," **_I said and started falling asleep again, and I ended up drifting against Ironhide but didn't move away this time

"_**Stupid bastard,"**_ I whispered before I fell asleep

**Me: yay! That is the end of another chapter sorry it took so long guys, I've been really busy we're getting junior rings tonight! *high pitched Squeal***

**Ironhide: Slag it Squishy you almost blew out my audio processor!**

**Me: Sorry big guy I'm just super excited, oh did you guys like the drawings and pictures I made?**

**Ratchet: I can say that you are very artistic**

**Jazz: Yeah girl you got some mad skills**

**Me: Aww thanks guys, that means a lot, and to my lovelies I hope you all liked this chapter don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Relocation plans

**Me: Okay before you all come charging at me with pitchforks and torches, I am truly sorry that I have not posted a chapter for so long, so here's my rant I had a massive writer's block and I have been working on finalizing my research paper, and sorry to say but school comes first, so to all of you who have waited ever so patiently thank you so much I love you, now Ratchet do disclaimer, Hide the warnings**

**Ratchet: Fine FantasyActionRomanceGirlCraze doesn't own the Autobots, or the transformer movies**

**Ironhide: And the warnings are for suggestiveness and language**

**Me: Thank you boys now don't forget to leave a review! And on with the story!**

**(Katy's POV)**

When we got to the base, everyone went to sleep for a few hours, or as Ratchet said recharge while everyone else stayed in their alt-modes I folded my wings and engines away and kind of just curled up on the asphalt I was tired as heck and was slipping in and out as my eyes…or optics started fluttering shut

"Mind if I join?" I looked up to see Jazz drive up beside me I smiled

"No make yourself comfortable, I could use the company," I whispered and yawned and he parked beside me

"How ya doin'?" he asked

"Fine, very tired," I said

"That's not what I meant, I was talking about you getting a little change in ya biology there," he said, now I was fully awake, I hadn't thought much on my transformation, this was the first time I had started to think about it

"Um…honestly…I don't mind it, I'm gonna have to get use to this…but it doesn't bother me," I said, rolling over to rest on my back and put my arms behind my head

"Don't worry, if ya need any help with anythin', don't be afraid to ask," he said I looked at him

"Okay thanks Jazzy," I said, yawning again

"Don't call me Jazzy, I hate the slagging name, 'Hide calls me that ta mess with me," he said

"Fine…Jazzy," I heard him chuckle

"You really like to test your boundaries don't cha?" I shrugged my shoulders

"What can I say I'm a trouble maker, and proud of it," I said in a country accent and a smile

"That makes two of us, my day just isn't complete till I do somethin' to Hide or Hatchet," he said

"I can't imagine a day where I don't do something to Maggie or Meg, that girl can explode, and I've felt both their wraths many a time," I said arching my back for a minute

"Yeah but that's de best part, de ones that have short tempers are de best ta mess with," he said

"I know and you get such a thrill from when they come and chase after you when they get really ticked off, that's the best," I said

"Oh yeah you know an aft whooping is comin' but that's de best," he said I rolled over onto my side to face the Pontiac

"We should do something together, ya know? I mean we're both criminal master minds and two heads is better than one,"

"Hell yeah, and master mind like me and a sexy con artist like you? We'd be unstoppable," he said, my optics widened and I had a smirk on my face

"Sexy con artist?" I asked cleverly, he stuck out his tires slightly in some form of a shrug

"I ain't gonna lie girl, I tell ya like it is," he said matter-of-factly, I rolled onto my back and looked up at the stars

"Huh, Sexy con artist…I like it," I said smiling, then looked back at him

"So whada ya got?" I said

"While we were driving I noticed old 'Hide roll out of our formation and roll to the back of the line to help a certain Cadillac keep steady, and she was leanin' on him the whole slagging drive," he said chuckling, I held my hand over my mouth trying to contain my laughter and pounded my fist on the ground, after I calmed down a bit I sighed heavily

"Oh my God that's good, Oh Meg will be furious if I ask her about it, Oh I can't wait,"

"I was thinking along the lines of teasing and pranking" Jazz said

"Now we're talking, see I knew we'd make a great team," I said

"So what do you have in mind?" I smiled evilly

"How about we do a series of different things? Like ya know the usual teasing, get them pissed at each other, stuff like that," he said nonchalantly

"Yeah well Meg's already pissed at old 'Hide cause of his little comment before our battle yesterday," I said

"Honestly I don't blame her, but I know 'Hide and he ain't one to hold back much…he doesn't process what he says,"

"I just hope he treads lightly around Meg, she's been known to hold grudges and can get annoyed very easily,"

"Well we'll have to wait and see how it spills out for those two, but till then that won't stop us from using it to our advantage," I looked down at him with a smile on my face

"Where have you been all my life?" I said

"Fightin' Cons and kicking aft honey," he said and I could tell he was smiling

"Honestly the things we can do? Oh the possibilities are endless," I said

"I can tell it ain't gonna be dull with you around," he said

"Oh no it won't, I'll make sure of that honey," I said yawning and stretching my hands up

"You better get some sleep we got a big day ahead of us," Jazz said

"Yes daddy, night Jazzy," I said, he chuckled

"Night ya con artist," he replied

"That's Sexy con artist to you mister," I said, and he just chuckled and then fell silent and my eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep

**(Lilly's POV)**

I was just waking up as the sun was rising I transformed out of my alt-mode and stretched my metal limbs, I looked around no one else was up not even the soldiers that would attend the base

"Wow for once I'm the first to wake up," I whispered to myself as I got up and continued to stretch I looked out into the dense forest lining the edge of the base

"A walk would do me some good I can use the fresh air," I said and made my way over to the line of trees, not noticing a flash of yellow and black behind me, I slipped past the trees still not used to my height I ended up crashing into a young tree that would have reached my chest had I not knocked it down

"Oh boy," I said looking at the damage I'd done, the tree itself was snapped in half as if I had stepped on a twig, and I could see a bit of the roots sticking out of the ground around the trunk

"Opps," I said stepping over the tree and continuing on my walk through the forest, I spotted a little blue jay lying in its nest in one of the taller trees the sun was shining through the gaps in the trees perfectly that I could see a little bit of the tops of the eggs it was sitting on

"Oh I wish I had my drawing pad and pencils," I whispered looking down at my hands

"Well…if they were my size,"

_SNAP!_

I turned around cannons drawn to face none other than…Bumblebee, I breathed a sigh of relief

"Jesus Bee you don't sneak up on me like that, you nearly gave me a heart attack," putting away my cannons, and he had a worried look on his face

"_I'm sorry – I don't mean no harm – Honey Bee"_ his radio clicked

"No it's okay I just didn't expect you that's all," I said and his face brightened and I couldn't help but smile

"_Watcha - doing out here?"_ his radio clicked

"Nothing much just getting some fresh air, I always loved the outdoors," I said taking in a deep breath and doing a twirl just for the heck of it

"Hey I thought your voice was fixed already?" I said

"_I like – this manner – a speech"_ I smiled

"Me too, you have to teach me how to do that, it's so freaking cool!" I said

"_I'd be ma pleasure – Honey Bee,"_ he said

"Thanks Bee,"

"_It's no issue ma'am – I'm happy to,"_ I looked back at the bird but it had flown off

"Damn it," I hissed

"_Say something I'm giving up on you,"_ Bee's radio clicked

"Oh it's nothing I just had a good scene to draw literally fly away," I said

"_What seems to be the problem miss?" his radio clicked_

"Well I love to draw and paint, but I don't have the supplies I need and none in my size either," I said looking down at my metal hands

"_You enjoy – the arts,"_

"Very much but I guess I'll have to get use to this," I said letting my hands fall to my sides, and looked up at him

"Wanna take a walk? I can use the company," I said and he nodded and we continued through the seemingly never ending forest

"_**You know Ratchet can help," **_he said through the Comm Link

"With what?" I asked

"_**Getting you the supplies you need,"**_ My eyes widened

"How?" I said excitedly

"_**He may have something like a human art set,"**_ he replied

"I didn't know Ratchet liked to draw?" I said

"_**He never used it but it's always in his med bay, he says it's used to draw diagrams and stuff like that but he doesn't like images much, he sticks to data pads,"**_ he replied

"What are data pads?"

"_**Oh boy we have a lot to teach you guys," **_He said putting a hand to his fore head I giggled

"Well I'm eager to learn, and I'm sure the other girls are to," I said bouncing on my toes…if that's what their called, he looked at me with happiness on his face

"_**I can tell there's never gonna be a dull moment with you femmes Honey Bee,"**_ there was that name again, it's not that it bothered me but I kept asking myself, why me?

"Question,"

"_**Shoot"**_

"Ever since you guys showed yourselves to us…actually since you bumped into me back at Alex's place you've you called me 'Honey Bee'" I said and I could see his cheeks darkening a bit and he looked down at his feet

"_**You don't like it?"**_ I smiled as he looked up to face me, honestly he acts like a shy teenage boy but his voice sounds like a mature adult

"No it doesn't bother me it's just that…I want to know…why?"

"_**Because it suits you," **_he said casually

"What do you mean it suits me?_**"**_ I replied he smiled

"_**When I'm in alt-mode I can still see and hear, and after watching you…" **_I looked at him slightly surprised

"_**And Sam and the other femmes," **_He added quickly and I smiled

"_**I just got that impression from you, your whole behavior is just…sweet…and gentle…like…a Honey Bee,"**_ he said, I felt my face warm up, no one's ever really complimented me like that before, then again I kinda kept to myself at school and stuff and he's the first guy to say something like that

"Thanks Bee… that's really…sweet of you," I said we just looked at each other for a moment, then I heard the Comm link ping again, and Bee's must have as well as we both pressed our Comm link buttons

"_**Lilly here,"**_ I said

"_**Where are you?"**_ I heard Alex's voice over the link

"_**In the woods lining the base, I got up early and needed a walk,"**_ I said

"_**Okay then, come on back we have to meet with Lennox and Epps in about half an hour,"**_ she said

"_**Got it, I'm coming back now,"**_ and the line ended and I looked at Bee, who had just finished with his conversation

"Alex says we got to get back now,"

"_Star fleet captain – just ordered – us in," _

"Alright let's get back," I said and we both started walking back to the base, I saw the girls were standing up huddled together in a group their backs to us, the Autobots were still in their alt-mode I waved bye to Bee as he transformed and parked beside and I walked over to the girls

"What's up?" I asked I saw about six fighter jets of different designs out in front of us, and Katy walking around and looking them over

"Katy's picking out her Alt-mode, Lennox and Epps had some fighter jets lined up for her," Meg said

"And taking her lovely time looking over them to," Meg added sounding slightly annoyed

"Oh hush I wasn't complaining when you guys picked yours out," she said examining a smaller jet

"We didn't take forever to pick one," Meg countered

"Girls you're both pretty, now stop with the fighting," Alex said

"What is this one Epps?" Katy asked, she was pointing at a sleek looking fighter jet with a large arsenal on it

"That's the Dassault Rafale C, France's newest model,"

"Oh la la, c'est magnifique!" Katy said in her French accent, she then scanned the plane and transformed into an exact copy of the plane aside from the fact that she was entirely black with aquamarine stripes going down her wings and sides

"How do I look?" she said, moving her wings up and down

"It fits you perfectly Katy," I said

"Thanks Lil, excuse me ladies," she said, we moved and she rolled out facing the run way

"Now time to test this baby out," she said starting up her engines

"I'd take it easy if I were you," Lennox yelled

"Yeah yeah," she said

"Katy take it easy it's not as easy as it looks," Alex said just as she shot down the runway and lifted off the ground shooting straight up we just watched her go higher and higher

"Is that safe?" I asked

"Nope," Lennox replied and we just watched her fly

**(Katy's POV)**

"This is Awesome!" I shouted to no one in particular as I rose higher and higher, the air getting colder as I climbed finally I reached the edge of our atmosphere and could see outer space

"Wow," I breathed, but then a warning sign went off, something about my system failure…shit, my engines went out and I flipped backwards and started falling towards earth and I was getting hot

"Shit, shit, shit, come one work!" I said to myself trying to turn my engines on the ground was a ways away, then I got an idea

"Hopefully this works," I said and transformed into my robot form

"Thank God for those parachuting lessons," I said getting myself into the proper position my hands and legs upward, I looked down and I couldn't help but smile at the site before me, I put my hands at my sides, locked my legs together, and transformed my wings out and started shooting down like a bullet

"Yahoo!" I transformed into my jet and was able to turn on my engines and shot forward I was getting closer to the ground the Base was now visible, I let myself descend and headed straight for the girls, they all ducked and I pulled up doing a spiral

"_**You guys have no idea what you're missing!"**_ I yelled over the Comm Link, I did a corkscrew and a double loop de loop

"_**Katy come down, that's enough,"**_ I heard Alex say over the Comm

"_**Oh come on Alex I'm having so much fun,"**_ I whined

"_**Now,"**_ was her only reply

"_**Ugh…yes mom,"**_ I said and banked left turning back to the base, I was slowing down a bit but before I touched ground I transformed as I did a flip and skid a bit across the tarmac, leaving behind a trail of cracked asphalt

"Jeez that was awesome!" I said doing a little fist pump, and looked at the damage I did

"Oops," I said

"Don't worry about it kid," Epps said

"I take it your flight went well?" Lennox said

"Are you kidding I was epic! I was freefalling for a minute there to, Oh Alex can I go out again? Please!" I said begging her to let me go

"After we work things out," she said

"And how long will that take?" I whined

"Depends on how much everyone cooperates," she said I groaned, but she ignored it and looked to Lennox

"So Lennox what are the Gov.'s plans for us?" she said

"Well my higher ups plan, within the week, to get you guys a secluded base in Diego Garcia," he said

"Diego Garcia?" Maggie interrupted

"Is there a problem?" Alex said

"No but it's an inhabited island in the middle of the Indian Ocean," she said glaring at Lennox, when it came to people's lives Maggie would put up a good fight

"Hey don't shoot the messenger," he said putting his hands up

"What does the government plan to do to the islands inhabitants?" Maggie asked

"Relocation, their gonna be moved to other islands surrounding Australia," Epps said and Maggie relaxed a little

"Can you give some detail on the island?" Meg asked, and Lennox grinned

"You guys are so lucky, is a beautiful island sitting right on the equator so it's hot all year, with amazing beaches and plenty of amazing sights, right Epps?" He said turning to face his comrade

"Hell yeah we got deployed there for some facility stuff and man when I say it's beautiful that's an understatement," he replied with a smile

"Sounds awesome, I'm for it," I said

"Well girls we gotta go and deal with S – Seven but we'll be back tomorrow to see ya," Lennox said

"What did Simmons do this time?" I asked

"Nothing President is shutting the whole thing down," Epps said, my eyes widened

"Wow Simmons is probably pissed," Meg said

"You have no idea, well see ya girls," Lennox said and both he and Epps started walking away

"Very well thanks for coming guys," Alex said as they walked away

"Okay girls I have to talk to Optimus," Alex said and she walked over to Optimus's alt mode, when she was out of ear shot I turned and walked away

"Bye guys," Katy said waving behind me I was about to shoot off when Maggie grabbed my arm

"Oh no you don't you heard Alex no flying until everything is cleared up," she said, I huffed and sat on the ground

"Fine," I said

**(Alex's POV)**

I walked over to the recharging Autobots, and silently crept over to the Peterbilt truck

"Optimus," I said, no response

"Optimus," I said a little louder, still nothing

"Uh you're worse than Sam in the morning," I groaned, but put a hand to my mouth as the Search and Rescue Hummer moved slightly, making sure he didn't move I put my hand to the top of the Peterbilt and shook the cab gently and he started to transform

"What is it Ratch-" he looked at me and paused

"Alexandra, oh please excuse my outburst," he said composing himself

"Sorry to bother you Optimus but I had something important to ask you," I said

"Is everything alright?" he asked concerned

"Everything is fine, it's just…I wanted to ask about being able to see our immediate families before we leave," he looked at me and nodded

"Of course, though you have no need to consult me Alexandra,"

"Why not?"

"For one reason you are a Prime, you have no superiors," he said

"Oh yeah…right," I said looking down at my fingers for a moment

"And if you trust your family to keep quiet about this, then I will see to it that your immediate families come and bid you farewell," he said I looked up at him and gave a small smile

"Thanks Optimus," I said and started walking over to the other girls,

"Alexandra," he said sternly, I turned back to him he had his arms crossed over his chest

"Yes Optimus?" I said he came up to me

"What is bothering you?" he asked

"Nothing I'm fine," I said

"I know it's not nothing, so tell me, what's bothering you?" he said

"You're not going to let me go till I said the truth, aren't you?" I said

"I only wish to help Alexandra," he said I sighed in defeat

"Fine…the truth is…I don't think I am worthy of being a Prime," I blurted out

"And why do you consider yourself unworthy of such a title? You seem to be a natural leader," he said

"But that's when it's my friend, and it doesn't have to do with giving commands in a war, as a Prime every command I give has lives at risk,"

"So you are concerned about giving a bad command and having that energon on your servos," he said, I looked at him quizzically

"What?" he smiled a bit

"You don't want blood on your hands because of a mistake," he said I nodded

"You read my mind Optimus," I said and it was his turn to look at me quizzically

"You said exactly what I was thinking," I said, he walked up in front of me

"Alexandra, in every war there is a risk and lives will be lost, and the fear of making an improper command shouldn't keep you from giving the one that could save a life," he said

"I know but I would still consider myself responsible," I said

"I know this must be difficult to understand but always know that it is never you fault that a life is taken," he said

"Thanks Optimus," I said

"You're welcome Alexandra, but there is one thing I wish ask of you,"

"Okay, shoot," I said

"Considering that you and your friends will be aiding us in battle I suggest they join in on our training sessions," I nodded

"Defiantly I think it would help all of us if we all had some experience," I said

"Very well I will consult you further on the details when we have acquired a new base," he said

"Okay then, and thanks again Optimus," I said

"And again you are most welcome Alexandra," he said and walked back to his parking spot transformed and went back into recharge, as I went back to the girls Katy and Lilly were sitting on the asphalt while Maggie and Meg stood up facing them

"Hey guys," I said

"Sup Alex," Katy said

"Eh nothing much, I talked to Optimus about getting our immediate families to see us before we leave," I said

"And what did he say?" Maggie asked

"He said he had no problem with it,"

"Good I would probably end up crying if I didn't say by to Nana and Papa," Lilly said

"Alright when Lennox and Epps come back tomorrow I'll ask them about it," I said they all nodded

"Ugh I'm so bored," Katy said falling onto her back

"Don't worry Lennox said that we'll be going to Diego Garcia within the week," Maggie said

"Oh girls I almost forgot something," I said they all turned to face me

"Optimus suggested that all five of us join in with the Autobot's training, and I agreed with him because we can all do with earning some experience, so once we get a new base we start our training, alright," I said they all nodded

"Okay then, it's getting late we better get some shut eye," I said looking at the setting sun in the distance, the girls transforming into their alt-modes, I stood and watched the sun set over the hills in the distance

"Alex ain't ya gonna get some sleep?" Katy said, I smirked lightly kicking the jet's tires

"Yeah yeah I'm going," I said transforming into my Silverado form not noticing that a certain Peterbilt was watching me

**Me: Holy Primus I've done it finally, geez tat writers block was a tough one**

**Ironhide: you're telling me you almost went crazy when you couldn't come up with something**

**Ratchet: Yeah you could say she almost lost her processor**

**Me: I know but thankfully it's finally done, Thank you Primus, and to all of you who have waited ever so patiently for my next chapter thank you so much I love you all! Internet hugs for you all!**

**Ironhide: Dare. Try. To. Hug. Me.**

**Me: *backs away from Ironhide* Okay to all except 'Hide here, but honestly thank you all so much for not abandoning me and we'll see you all next time**


	13. Chapter 13: Arguments and Scheming

**Me: Hello my lovelies, because I was late on the other chapter I have decided to post another for you**

**Bumblebee:**_** Celebrate good times come on! It's a celebration!**_

**Me: that's right Bee, so all you lucky readers better be celebrating Bee's orders to you, and Jazz, send us home with the warning's and disclaimer**

**Jazz: I gotcha girl, hey what up ma hommies, ya'll now de drill them warnings are for suggestiveness and language, and the disclaimer is that ma girl FantasyActionRomanceGirlCraze here don't own none of us Autobots or them Transformer movies, but she should**

**Me: No….Really?**

**Jazz: Hell to the yeah girl, you at least kept me alive, I don't know how dem movies are such a success wit out me in dem**

**Me: Honestly I couldn't tell you but you gotta admit they are pretty cool still**

**Jazz: Yeah what ever**

**Me: Oh Jazzy, well read on you guys and don't forget to review!**

**(Alex's POV)**

The hot sun was beating down on the tarmac, even though I was in the shade and I couldn't sweat, I was defiantly overheating, and being in my Chevy Silverado form, I couldn't activate my cooling fans either

"_**Ugh I can't wait to get out of this fucking thing,"**_ the black Cadillac Escalade EXT complained over the Comm link, as she rocked from side to side the sun glinting off her chrome work

"_**I'm so bored we've been like this for hours, already!"**_ the black French Dassault Rafale C fighter jet yelled wiggling her wings a bit in annoyance, her aquamarine stripes flashing as she did so

"_**Yeah I need to stretch my gears and let my wires loosen up,"**_ the neon pink mustang added her engine revving under the black racing stripes

"_**I told you guys that if you stayed under Katy's shade so you won't over heat,"**_ said the red and white International Medical CXT pick up beside me, I chuckled

"_**Quit moving we can still be seen, we only have twenty minutes till closing,"**_ I said, moving my tires a bit in anticipation, the sun was setting in the horizon

"_**Hey guys do you think I should change my alt-mode?" **_Katy asked, the nose of the jet pointing down towards us we all groaned and if we could roll our eyes at the fighter jet

"_**Dude you have changed your fucking alt-mode five times these past three days, and you keep going back to this one just stick with one alt-mode like the rest of us do,"**_ Meg complained, her engine revving as if she were growling at the fighter jet

"_**It's not my fault I have taste,"**_ Katy teased nudging the back of the Escalade, which quickly doing a three-sixty to face the jet

"_**You little bi-"**_ the Escalade charged forward but I intervened, and it came to an abrupt stop

"_**OKAY! Girls stop it, don't let the heat get to you we have few minutes left before the guys let us know when we can transform, so relax,"**_ I said the Escalade revved its engine but turned around and went to its original parking spot

"_**I wonder how they can sleep for so long,"**_ Maggie said rolling up beside me, I focused my vision on the Autobots parked according to car height the flaming Semi in the corner, next the Twilight black Topkick, the search and rescue Hummer, the bright Camaro, and finally the silver Pontiac Solstice; they've been parked on the tarmac since day break and haven't moved or made a single noise since

"_**I have no idea, God knows I would love to sleep like that especially when I have Meg and Katy around"**_ I said

"_**What was that?"**_ the Escalade and jet said at the same time, the CXT rumbled with laughter

"_**You guys are the loudest people on this planet, there's no denying it,"**_ I said chuckling

"_**Well it's no fun being quiet like Maggie here,"**_ Katy said

"_**Watch what you say Katy, quiet people may not always be fun, but we sure can bite," **_Maggie joked

"_**Yeah I won't want to be on you bad side Doc, especially since Ratchet's gonna add to that 'tough care' you give to your patients,"**_ I said bumping her side with my tire

"_**You should be worried that I don't rub off on him,"**_ Maggie said, we all started laughing

"Hello Ladies! Happy to see us?" We all turned our focus to the sandy blonde soldier standing before us, and the African American beside him

"Finally!" Lilly's radio clicked and the neon pink mustang transformed in front of us

"Took you bastards long enough" Meg's radio clicked and she too transformed

"_**Yes freedom!"**_ Katy yelled and the jet jumped up as she transformed flipping in the air and landing on the asphalt, Maggie and I transformed next

"Hey girls, who you holding up?" Epps asked

"Fine but I'm counting down the days till we leave for Diego Garcia, only four more left," Katy said, bending backwards to stretch out her back

"Yeah I don't know how much longer I can take being cramped up all the time, I don't know how the guys do it," Lilly said stretching her arms over her head

"Yeah sorry girls about the extended time, we had some complications with the new building," Epps said

"No don't worry take your time, that just means the job's getting done right, but our families are still coming as scheduled right?" asked said

"Yeah you families will come he escorted and unharmed to spend the day before you leave here and see you all off," Lennox said

"Good, I just wish we didn't have to say goodbye," Maggie said

"Do you think we should tell them to get up now?" Meg asked pointing to the recharging Autobots

"I got this," Katy said walking over behind the sleeping robots

"What are you-" before I could say a word Katy made her warning alarms go off full blast and like clockwork the bots jumped and transformed, except for Ironhide,

"What the Pit was that!" Jazz yelled

"Your wake-up call," Meg said, then she noticed Ironhide had not transformed

"You've got to be kidding me, how can he sleep through that?" Meg said, she pushed past Ratchet and Jazz and stalked over to the Topkick

"I wouldn't bother him if I were you," Jazz called out but she ignored him and going over to the Topkick, she stood there for a moment looking down at it, then she kicked the back side of the truck, almost immediately the truck started to transform quicker but a lot quicker, Meg stepped back out of amusement, but right before Ironhide launched himself at her she quickly grabbed his arm and threw him over her making him land flat on his face on the asphalt

"_Oh snap-damn girlfriend!"_ Bumblebee's radio clicked, Jazz and Katy were laughing at Ironhide's predicament

"Oh Hide you just got served!" Katy said still laughing

**(Meg's POV)**

I looked at him on the ground for a moment then started walking away from him as he got up

"What the frag was that for?" he asked, I turned around to face him I had very little tolerance for him since Mission City a few days ago because of his dislike for wanting to protect the humans, and anyone who knows me knows that I don't let go so easily, I crossed my arms over my chest

"For my own reasons, plus you attacked me-"

"Oh save it, you've been glitchy for the past three days, it's not like you say what's on your processor," he said pushing past the group, my anger boiled a bit in frustration but I let it go…this time

"Did you really have to do that Katy?" Alex asked looking at the jet robot

"I was just having a bit of fun," Katy said mock innocence ringing in her voice

"And Meg, was flipping him over really necessary," Alex said facing me, I just rolled my shoulders

"I needed something to do to stretch out," I said rolling my head around to stretch my neck

"Hey Jazz race ya around the base," Katy said running a head

"Oh you are so on!" and the sliver bot ran after her

"I'll see you guys I'm going for a walk around base," Maggie said waving good bye

Ratchet transformed into his alt-mode and returned to his parking spot

"Well I'm gonna go to the forest for a hike," Lilly said walking off

"Don't go too far Lilly,"

"Yes Alex," she replied

"_Baby come back-Hold the phone!"_ Bumblebee's radio clicked and he ran to follow the neon pink robot

"Well I'm gonna go fire a few rounds so see ya!" I said making my way to the secondary building of the base, that served as our temporary training room and shooting range, the girls and I haven't started training under the Autobots yet but I was always training no matter what

"I'm gonna go for a drive, if you need me Optimus I'm only a Comm link away," Alex said she transformed and she drove out to the base gates

"I have to meet with Colonel Lennox, Ratchet, Comm me if there's a problem," Optimus said to the Medic, Ratchet only grunted a reply, when I finally got to the Autobot training room it was mostly empty, except for the cheap fighting dummies and targets that kept getting replaced

"God please get us some decent equipment when we get to Diego Garcia," I mumbled switching on the lights and walking over to the shooting targets, I stopped in my tracks something was…off, I looked around the large warehouse everything is exactly the way I left it yesterday, but I had this gut feeling that something was wrong, I looked around one more time but still got nothing

"I'm probably just tired I had a full five hours of training yesterday," I shrugged my shoulders and continued to the shooting targets, my guns came out of my arms as I took aim, I steadied my breath and stared at the target, and right before I fired something grabbed my other arm, spun me around and pinned me to the ground my hands were held above my head, and my legs I looked down at my attacker and my anger boiled

"You don't think I would let you go so easily after this morning now would you?" Ironhide said a smirk on his face as I struggled under his grip

"Let go of me you bastard," I said trying to kick him but he knelt down with one leg across my thighs, and one hand holding both my wrists above my head

"Not unless you tell me what's been bothering you, something's been off about you ever since Mission City," he said, if it weren't for him restraining me on the ground I would have punched and kicked him till he was a pile of scraps

"I don't have to tell you shit!" I spat

"You still ain't moving," he retaliated I growled in frustration

"Why do you care? It's not like what happens to me affects you," I said

"A soldier who can't concentrate affects everyone they fight with so I'll ask again, what's bothering you?" he said

"I don't have to tell you anything, you can't make me," I said

"Fine don't tell me but neither one of us is going to move till you do," he said, I rolled my eyes

"Another thing to ad onto the list of your bad traits, stubborn ass," I said

"Same to you slagging fleshy," he replied, giving me a teasing grin

"I'm clearly not made of flesh anymore metal head," I snapped

"You weren't born a Cybertronian," and giving him a full out death glare, I snapped

"Yes, I'm was born a human, a filthy squishy little human that isn't worthy of earning the Autobots protection, thank you for reminding me!" I yelled glaring at him he face changed to one of amusement to confusion

"What are you going on about?" he asked

"Oh, don't play dumb with me you were the only one who didn't like the idea of having to protect the humans back at Mission city!" I yelled then a smile appeared on his face getting me angrier

"So that's what this is all about?" he said

"What the fuck are you smiling about?" I growled

"Well you're making such a big deal over something so insignificant," he said laughing a bit, that did it, by some unknown force I was able to move my leg out from under him and was able to kick him off, he rolled over and quickly stood up, but I was faster and I had my gun already pointed at him, he looked at the gun then at me crossing his arms over his chest

"So what do you plan to explain to Optimus, when you fire that slagging thing?" he said, I paused for a moment, then retracted it and walked toward the door, he came up behind me and blocked it

"Get out of my way, I already told you why I've been so pissed, what else do you want?" I growled

"Explain yourself," Ironhide said

"I don't have to do shit for you," I tried to push past him but he wouldn't budge

"Megara please I-"

"I told you not to call me that," I said, I tried again but this time he grabbed my arm I looked at him, but saw only concern on his face, and I stopped struggling

"Meg please I don't want you to end up hurting yourself," he said

"Since when have you cared?" I snapped

"Since you joined my unit," he said

"You mean when I turned into this?" I said coldly pointing to myself, he tensed up a bit

"No," he replied

"Yeah right after I changed into this and that I wasn't some pitiful human anymore, that's why you care and that's the only reason why, it has nothing to do with me" I said, ripping my arm out of his grip, he only looked at me with frustration and a hint of sadness

"Meg, if what I said back at Mission City offended you please know that I didn't mean to insult you-"

"Oh you went far past insulting Ironhide," My voice rose

"You basically said that we were a bunch of crazy violent savages that weren't worth saving,

"No I didn't say-" he interrupted, but I wasn't stopping there, he wanted it all he'll get it all

"The people, who helped you by the way, weren't worth saving," a warning sign went up that I was over heating, I ignored it but Ironhide's eyes widened

"Meg calm down-"

"My friends weren't saving!" the warning sign came up again and again I ignored it

"Calm down, Meg-"

"I WASN'T WORTH SAVING!" I screamed and he fell silent for a moment, I finally felt the heat get to me, my fans kicked in but I felt dizzy, I leaned forward and Ironhide caught me gently and laid me against the wall beside the doors, he knelt down on one knee beside me

"Calm down and the heat will settle down," I breathed slowly and the warning signs stopped coming, and I felt my body relax a bit, and I was slowly regaining some strength

"I'm going to take forever to get use to this hunk of metal," I said tapping my thigh,

"Is that what's been bothering you this entire time?" Ironhide asked

"The fact that I'm a hunk of metal?" I said

"You know what I mean," he said referring to my outburst, my smile dropped and I looked at my legs avoiding his gaze

"Meg, don't bottle anything up it only backfires," he said I looked up at him

"Yes, that's what's been bugging me for the past few days, and I admit I've been a bitch about it," I said

"But that's not the reason you acted like you just did, is it?" he said I looked up at him for a moment then back to my legs

"There's something you're not telling me Meg," he said I put my head against the door and looked up at the ceiling

"_He might as well know?"_ I thought

"I've been called worthless and unimportant enough times, I didn't need anyone else to tell me the same thing," I said

"By who?" he said

"My…dad," I spat out like the word tasted bad in my mouth, which it did

"Meg have you been mistreated by your father?" Ironhide said sternly I looked at him and by the look on his face he was not going to take any excuses

"Yes, I've been beaten by my dad, but if he doesn't come after me then he goes after my little brother, I can't let that happen,"

"Now don't go being chivalrous, why the frag didn't you tell anyone about it? Or at least call the authorities," he said

"If my dad was arrested, my brother and I would go to a foster home or something like that, and there would be a chance that we would get separated, I need my little brother," Ironhide sat down beside me, I brought my legs to my chest and rested my arms over my knees

"That doesn't give anyone the right to take advantage of you," he said

"It's worth my brother's safety," I said looking at my hands

"And what about your carrier?" Ironhide said

"My what?"

"Your mother,"

"She died in a drunk driving accident five years ago," I said without any emotion

"What's your brother's designation?" he asked, I smiled

"Andrew, I call him Drewster, he's only ten years old,"

"He's extremely lucky to have a sister like you," he said I looked at him I smiled and shook my head

"No, I'm the lucky one, he's an amazing brother, I'd do anything and everything to make sure he's okay," I said

"You must miss him,"

"That and I'm worried about him, knowing my dad, the next time I'll see Andrew he's going to end up having bruises all over him," I said

"What made you're creator like this? Surely this is not the normal function of creators on this planet,"

"You mean 'father'?"

"Yes,"

"After my mom's accident he started drinking, and I just happened to be the target of his drunken rages,"

"Meg I'm sorry-"

"Oh save it it's not like an apology from someone is going to make up for the things that he did to me," I snapped

"You didn't let me finish," he said

"I apologize to have insulted you, I had no intention to," he said, I smirked, and thrusted my elbow into his chest

"About time you bastard," I said smiling

"I know I gotta but a filter on my glossa, but Meg if you ever need to talk to anyone, I'd be more than happy to help," he said, I smirked and looked at him

"Well wada-ya know this old cranky rust bucket bastard has a soft side," I said punching him lightly on his arm, he smirked

"Yeah don't get used to it," he said he stood up and offered me a hand I took it and he pulled me up

"Now that that's settled, how about a few rounds of target practice, to blow off some steam," he asked, my two massive cannon's came out of my arms, his following suit

"Don't start crying when I beat you," I said powering up my babies

"Like slag you will squishy," he said doing the same to his cannons, as we both took our places in front of the targets firing away

**(Maggie's POV)**

I was strolling around the base for about an hour walking past the vast amount of buildings and ignoring the lingering stares of the few people on the base; I was reaching the edge of the base sitting on the cliff face letting my legs dangling over the edge I looked up at the star filled sky, smiling when I spotted my favorite constellation, Orion's Belt but focused on the center star

"Hey there Daddyo," I whispered, and memories began to fly through my mind but one in particular stood out…

_**~~Flashback~~**_

"_Daddy what are the stars made of?" the man looked away from the star filled sky and turned his gaze down at his seven year old daughter resting her back on his stomach with a smile_

"_They're not made of anything," he said, the girl turned around to rest stomach to stomach on her father her French braids moving about as she face him a look of curiousness on her face_

"_They're not?" she said sounding slightly saddened_

"_No," he said laughing_

"_Then what are they?" she asked_

"_They're windows for heaven, so all the people up there can look down at us at night, to make sure we're all right," he said _

"_So Nana and Poppa are up there?" she asked_

"_Yeah and they're watching over us every day," he said the girl started tracing the medical symbol etched in his uniform chest pocket_

"_You have to leave early tomorrow daddy?" she asked, his face fell for a moment then he sat up and held her on his lap and looked at her with a smile_

"_Yes I do sweet heart, but no worries I'll come back like I always do,"_

"_Promise?"_

"_I can't promise that, but I can promise that I'll always be with you, here," he said putting a finger to her chest where her heart would be, and she copied his action placing her small palm over his_

"_And I'm always with you daddy," she said, he smiled_

"_I love you Maggie-pie," he said_

"_I love you to Daddyo," _

_**~~Present~~**_

"I love you too Daddyo," I whispered tears threatening to come out but I held them back

"Ha, at least I know you're up there watching out for me," I said watching the celestial diamonds twinkle

"Who are you talking to?" said a familiar voice behind me I smiled but didn't move to turn my head around

"Come over Ratchet, no need to be sneaking around," I said I heard the footfalls of the robot as he stood beside me, I looked up at him thanks to my enhanced vision I could see him clearly in the night

"Come on take a seat I won't bite," I said patting the ground beside me, and he obeyed

"Very well my question still stands though," he said taking a seat beside me putting his legs over the edge

"I was talking to someone very important to me," I said looking back at the sky

"May I ask who?"

"My father, he was a medic, and was killed in Iraq trying to save a soldier on the field," I said

"I'm sorry for the loss of your creator," he said

"My what?"

"Your father,"

"Oh, it's okay I know that where ever he is he's safe and is watching over me," I said a smile gracing my features, we were both silent for a moment

"Tell me Ratchet, what's out there?" I said nodding to the star filled sky

"Millions of planets with an abundance of life," he replied I fell onto my back and put my arms behind my head

"Is there a chance that us humans would get to meet them?" I said

"Most likely, I mean you've encountered us Cybertronians, there's no telling what other species earth will encounter," he said I smiled

"And I have the Witwicky's to thank for that, had Archibald not found Megatron then I wouldn't be the way I am now," I said turning my attention back to the sky

"Before you met us did you have plans for your future Magdalena?" he asked

"Oh yeah I had my whole life planned out," I said sitting up

"I was going to go to Yale to study medicine and become a Pediatrician, I would participate in mission trips to South America and Africa for a couple of years as well as establishing my own practice and…hopefully I would get married and raise a family,"

"You must be fond of children," he said

"I love kids, always have, I'm the oldest of the cousins on my mother's side so I was always taking care of them," I said and started smiling

"In fact three of my cousins, my Godfather's kids, Alicia, Edward, and Isabella are my favorites," I said

"How so?"

"Alicia is the next oldest girl next to me, though she's only nine years old, she is mature beyond her years and my partner in crime, Edward is the adorable little eight year old brother I never had and he always knows how to make me smile by giving me one of his crooked ones and a hug, And Isabella, Isabella my little baby princess, I'm like her second mother she's only four and has a head full of long straight hair that go down her back, I'm always picking her up and playing with her doing her hair or getting her to take a nap," I smiled at my happy memories

"I'd do anything for those kids they are absolutely…amazing,"

"You have no siblings of your own?"

"No sadly I'm an only child, but my cousins make up for not having any," I said

"Who do you plan is coming to bid you farewell,"

"I asked Lennox to bring my parents, grandmother and my godfather and his wife, my aunt, and kids to come, I can't leave without saying goodbye to Isabella, it would break my heart," I said

"You will surely miss them when we get to Diego Garcia, won't you," he said, tears threatened to leak out as I tried to hold them back

"Undoubtedly I don't know how long I will have to be away, or how many Birthdays I will miss, how many Christmas's, Easters, Thanksgivings, I consider my family extremely close and the thought of leaving is…" I took in a deep shuddering breath "The thought of leaving is just gut wrenching for me," I said looking down at my hands resting on my knees, then surprising me Ratchet took my smaller hand in his, I looked up at him "You need not worry about your family, I'm sure that you will be able to keep them close, and you will defiantly see them again," I smiled, I squeezed his hand gently

"Thanks Ratchet, I really appreciate it," I said, wiping my eyes

"Anytime, but we should be heading back, he brought his legs up and stood up, I followed suit but the ledge I stepped on crumbled away, and just before I fell Ratchet had my hand in his grasp

"Watch your step there," he said I only smiled

"That's why you're here to catch me," I said he pulled me up, and like yesterday, a little too hard that I was once again braced against his chest

"Okay now I'm starting to think that you're doing this on purpose," I said stepping away from Ratchet

"Doing what?" he asked but his smirk implied that he knew exactly what I was talking about

"You know what I mean," I said nudging his arm with my shoulder

"No I don't," he teased

"Yes you do,"

"No I don't,"

"Do to,"

"Do not,"

"Do to," we continued our bickering till we reached the rest of the group, everyone else was there except for Katy, Meg, and Ironhide

"_Katy's probably out flying, and Meg's still at the training room,"_ I thought

"Excuse me Magdalena I have to speak with Optimus," Ratchet said I nodded and walked over to Alex and Lilly

**(Optimus's POV) **

I was conversing with Bumblebee and Jazz when my CMO came up

"Optimus," he said

"Yes Ratchet"

"May I speak with you for a moment?" he asked, I looked to my SIC and my Scout and they both nodded and walked over to where the girls where, Ratchet nodded away from the group and we both began walking away from the crowd and through the base

"Yes Ratchet what seems to be the issue?" I asked but was surprised when my Comm link pinged

"_**I have a question regarding the girl's families," **_

"_**Very well but is the Comm necessary Ratchet?"**_

"_**I just don't want to allow them to hear us," **_

"_Strange Ratchet's not one to be secretive,"_ I thought

"_**Very well what seems to be concerning you?"**_

"_**I was talking with Magdalena a couple of minutes ago, and she was telling me how sparkbroken she was at the thought of having to leave her family behind,"**_

"_Oh so that's what he's going on about,"_ I knew my CMO had taken a liking to Magdalena ever since he laid optics on her

"_**Well that's exactly what we're having their families come to bid them farewell," **_

"_**Yes but she is concerned about keeping in contact with them,"**_

"_**The femme's will be allowed to contact their families when every they choose,"**_

"_**But that's not the slagging point Prime!"**_ he shouted, okay now he was getting serious

"_**So what are you saying Ratchet?**_

"_**I am asking permission to grant the ability for Magdalena's family to contact her personally,"**_ My optics widened for a moment, Ratchet's not one to be precarious about revealing our existence, he was one of the few who detested coming to earth at all, and now he wanted to establish a way of contacting the humans

"_**May I ask why?"**_

"_**Because I cannot stand to see a fellow comrade in distress,"**_ he replied but I understood the deeper meaning, he wanted Maggie to be happy

"_**Very well you may do as you please,"**_

"_**Thank you Prime,"**_ he said we started walking back to the group, when Ratchet put a hand on my shoulder

"Oh and Prime," he said, and I noticed he eyed the group

"Please keep this between you and me," he asked, I looked at him quizzically

"This is not like you Ratchet," he only smirked

"Maybe that's a good thing," he said walking off, I only shook my head and followed suit

**Me: Yeah we got a little bit of romance going, you guys I hope you liked it**

**Bumblebee: **_**that was – the icing on the cake**_

**Me: You said it Bee but we got a lot more coming your way guys love ya!**


End file.
